Something New
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Julia Carter is back in charming after five years. One of her closest friends is Jax teller, who is the complete opposite of her, including her skin color. Will something happen between the two or will Jax let race stand in the way? Interacial coupling. Rated m.
1. Coming home

**So, I just watched the movie Something New about an hour ago, and I loved it! Interracial couples are just hot! I also love Sons of Anarchy, so I got this idea and decided to run with it. Let me know what you think!**

Welcome to Charming.

As I drove past the gigantic sign, I couldn't help but smile. I missed this place. Being in New York for five years was amazing, but I just missed my hometown. I was excited to see who was still here, and who wasnt. Did things change? Or did they stay the same?

There it is. Carter and Dawson Law Firm. I parked my car in front of the tall building. I didn't want to see my father's face. I wouldn't have even come if the firm wasnt going down the drain. You see, my mother and father were together for over eighteen years. But, as soon as my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and she couldn't perform her " wifely duties", as she likes to put it, he hopped in the sack with the skanky assistant, Amber. Why would he use her cancer as a way out of an relationship? I'll admit, I've made my small share of mistakes. But, That's when I just stopped believing in love for eternity bullshit. I took the key out of the ignition and looked in the car mirror.

Okay, here goes.

Jax was on his way to the Teller-Morrow auto shop. He readjusted his helmet at the stop light and looked at his side. He saw a very familiar black contour, and it made him smile. He revved up his bike, and turned his turning signal on.

I pushed open the glass doors when the receptionist greeted me with a smile.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Julia Carter. I'm here to see my father Matthew."

"Oh, you're Julia. you're much prettier than your father described."

Was this receptionist hitting on me? Flattering, but I just havent crossed that side of the street.

"Thank you. Is he in his office."

"Yeah, you can head on in."

"Thanks."

My feet were ready to move when I felt someone slightly grab my arm.

" Julia Carter, is that you?"

"Felicia, oh my god!"

Felicia and I have known each other since law school. She was my dorm roommate and we have been tight ever since.

I looked her over and saw she was sporting a nice baby bump.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yup, can you believe it? "

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"This guy Robert I've been dating for a year now. I think he's the one."

"You always say that."

"No, I mean it. He's it for me."

Even though I don't believe love can last forever, I would like to think it does in some cases. Felicia is definitely one of those cases.

"What about you, huh? You look gorgeous. Some guys definitely hitting that to make you smile like that,"  
Felicia said with the raise of her eyebrows.

"No, I'm not. I'm... just happy to be back."

"Yeah, I bet. especially since Jax Teller is still around."

"Why do you say that?"

" Oh Please, don't pretend you don't remember. He came over your house the night before his wedding to Wendy, and you two went at it on every surface in the house. And I do recall you calling it the best sex you will ever have. I believe that's even an exact quote."

I just looked down at my shoes, feeling the flood of memories of that night racing through my head.

"Look, first off it wasn't everywhere in the house. Plus, we promised it will never go any farther than that, and it was a mistake."

"Was that after the fourth or fifth time?"

I couldn't wipe off the embarrassment on my face no matter how hard I tried.

"You know what Felicia, I gotta go. Duty calls."

"Apparently. Turn around."

The incredibly stunning biker was standing only a few feet away from the two of us. He ran his hand though his shoulder length hair, not giving a shit that he stood out like a sore thumb in a room full of lawyers. A huge smile extended across his face.

"Hey Jules."


	2. Heated night

**Flashback:**

I tightly squeezed my eyes shut. How is it possible that one case could have so much paperwork? Then again, it doesn't help that I'm a terrible procrastinator . I thought that habit would be long gone once I was out of college. But no.

I closed the laptop, loving the feeling of darkness wrapping itself around me. I slid myself further down into my bed, shutting my eyes as my head hit the pillow.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I rolled over and reached for my phone on the nightstand. I turned on my phone and looked at the time. 3 am. I tossed the covers off of me and stumbled to my front door. I opened the door, ready to scream at the asshole who decided to wake me out of a dead sleep.

"Do you have any idea what time.."

I rubbed my eyes and they finally connected with the person who woke me out of a dead sleep.

"Jax, jesus, what are you doing here so late?"

"I... I couldn't sleep and I needed someone to talk to."

I stepped aside and let him walk past me, and inside my house.

"You know, I think that's what your future wife is there for."

"yeah, but she's not you. she gives shit advice."

I chuckled and closed my door.

"You want a beer?"

"Yeah, please."

Jax let Julia take the lead into the kitchen. He did everything he could not to check her out while she was walking, but he couldn't help himself. She was wearing a long football jersey that barely went to the middle of her thighs since she's so tall. The woman was 5'9, to be exact. What he wouldn't do to have them wrapped tightly around his waist right now.

What the fuck? Did he really just think that?

Damn it, Jax. Think of something else. Anything else.

The sound of a refrigerator door opening made him snap back to reality.

"Hey, is bud lite okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. That's fine."

He took a seat at her kitchen table, not taking his eyes off of her. How come he hasn't seen her like this before? Is it because he and Wendy have been fighting like cats and dogs lately? Maybe. Now that he took a minute to really look at her, he thought she was beautiful. He never really seen a an attractive colored woman around Charming, until now that is. She had beautiful curly hair that was slightly past the shoulders, and framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. He loved it when she wore it down. He just wanted to run his fingers through it. And those eyes. Man those eyes. Even though they were brown, they were enough to make his breath hitch in his throat. Especially, if those eyes had sadness behind them. He couldn't fucking breathe at all. Jax shifted at the kitchen table, looking down at his groin.

Down boy.

Julia turned around from the fridge.

"You hungry?"

"starving," his voice cracked, making Julia look at him in suspicion.

Julia got out some cold cuts, mustard, and mayo from the fridge and walked over to the pantry.

She opened one of the wood cabinets. To grab one of her plates, Julia needed to stand on her tippy toes. Jax got a nice view of her ass. Please god. Her see through black lace panties covered most of it. They hugged that ass so perfectly. Jax couldn't take it anymore, and stood up from the table. His brain was going into overload . And it's making the little head wanting to break through his denim.

"I got it, Jules."

He just stretched an arm up and brought the plate down for her.

"Thanks, "she replied with a smile.

He just nodded and leaned on the counter next to her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

She really didn't want him to answer that question. Cuz right now, all that's on his mind is making her toes curl and for him to get that sweet release his body is itching for.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Marrying Wendy?"

"yeah," she responded, not making eye contact with him, and started making the sandwiches.

"Jules."

His pleading tone forced her to look at him.

"Yeah, you love her. You should marry her. People who love each other get married."

He did love Wendy, but as the wedding moved itself closer, it made him doubt himself more and more. Was he rushing this? Or was it purely just cold feet?

I finished making his sandwich and handed it to him.

"It's just cold feet, Jax. It's completely normal."

He just sighed and took the plate.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"You're really leaving to New York in two days?", he asked taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I have to. My mom's getting worse. And I feel bad that I live on the other side of the country while she gets sicker and sicker."

"I'm going to miss you.", Jax said, making me smile.

"I'll miss you, too."

I started putting everything back in the fridge when I felt Jax pressed up against me. He pulled my hair to one side and started kissing his way down my neck. I turned around and was currently face to face with him.

"What are you doing?", I asked, coming out pretty much breathless.

"What I shouldve done a long time ago."

He moved his hands to my hips and lifted me up onto him. I pulled his face to mine and our lips finally met. He pushed everything off the kitchen table, making everything shatter all over the floor. He started moving his hands under my jersey, finding the fabric of my panties. They were halfway down my legs when I grabbed his hands.

Realization hit me like a slap in the face. I started pushing Jax away.

"Jax, no no. We can't. I can't. You can't, you're getting married in a few hours."

Jax let go of my panties gently held my face with both of his hands.

"Just this once, can you stop thinking about the consequences and do what you want, darlin'?"

All my common sense and actually giving a shit went right out the window. All I needed now was him being inside me, as deep as possible.

**I plan on continuing this flashback, but I just wanted to get started a tease you guys for a bit :)**


	3. The Decision

I grabbed his golden locks and pulled his mouth back to mine. I felt him smile against my lips.

"That's it, baby."

He pulled away for a minute and pulled down my panties all the way. I quickly pulled my jersey over my head, letting the cool air hit my bare skin, making me shiver slightly. Jax looked up and down my body and smiled.

He moved his mouth to neck in seconds. I felt him lick and bite at the skin, no doubt leaving a mark like I was his territory. But, I didn't care. I pushed lightly at his chest and looked at his fully clothed body.

"Your turn."

We both lifted his black sweatshirt off, and he threw it across the room. While he threw it, I went straight for his belt. My fingers loosened the leather and popped open the button on his jeans. I reached my hand in his jeans, and cupped his impressive buldge. Jax clenched his teeth and hissed.

"Fuck, Jules."

I grinned and pulled his pants and boxers down, finally freeing him from his confines.

"Lay down."

I did what I was told and laid down on my wooden table. He grabbed my bare hips and slid me down the table a little. With one quick and hard thrust of his hips, he was in me. We both called out at the same time.

Jax stilled his hips and shut his eyes tight, already feeling his orgasm would come. No. He wasnt gonna blow his load like some amateur.

I didn't feel him move for a good minute, making me sit up on my elbows and look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm good."

He grabbed my hips even tighter and started moving again. I scrunched my eyebrows together and let my head fall back.

"God, Jax!"

He smiled devilishly and thrusted harder, making me shout.

I never believed that there was a g- spot. But, I think Jax just proved the theory correct. When I had enough strength, I sat up and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jax bit my bottom lip, pulling a moan out of both of us.

"You wanna give your bed some attention?", He asked, his face inches away from mine.

"Thought you'd never ask," I replied, already out of breath.

He gripped the bottom of my thighs, lifting me in his arms. I love that. I love having a man lifting me like I was only three pounds. The crunching sound of broken ceramic and glass were drowned out by our heavy breathing. He started moving to the bedroom very slowly when I looked down. His pants were still around his ankles. I laughed.

"You want me to help you?"

"No. I got it."

As he took another step, he tripped and fell onto the living room couch.

"Clearly you got it."

Jax smiled and shook his head. He pushed himself in sitting position and I straddled him.

I slid my way onto him, causing me to hit that sweet spot again.

I moaned loudly, making the sound echo through my empty home.

"You like that, huh baby?"

Words couldnt form in my head. I just nodded.

He moved his hands to my bare hips and started moving them. I leaned in to kiss him, but kept my lips a breath's distance.

"I got this."

I started moving myself up and down onto him in a quick motion. I had a feeling I was doing something right when I looked at his face. He had his eyes closed, and his mouth was open just a little bit.

"Jules.. Jules.. slow.. slow down."

"No."

I went faster and Jax wrapped his arms tightly around my body. He buried his head into my chest, deep moans falling from his mouth. He started feverishly licking and biting at the skin once again. I was starting to feel the effects of my own work and my release was running right at me. Jax cried out, and I felt him spill himself inside me.

"How was that?"

"Everything I imagined it would be. But, there's one problem. "

I looked at him questionably.

"You didn't finish."

He moved one of his hands between my legs. My eyes were glued to his hand and they landed on my clit.

Oh god.

He rubbed at it furiously and I was gone. I started grinding against his hand.

"Jax, Jax stop..I"

I grabbed at his hand. I couldn't take it. I was too sensitive, but he kept it there, and let me ride out the aftershocks.

I collapsed onto him and I rested my head against his. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You're beautiful."

The comment made me chuckle.

"I'm serious, Jules."

"So are you."

"Men can't be beautiful."

"Yes they can. Trust me."

I hopped off his lap.

"Where you going?"

"My bedroom. You're more than welcome to join me, unless you have somewhere to be."

He watched her disappear to the bedroom, and he followed her.

If you're wondering if we had sex when we went into the bedroom, we did. Three times, actually. But, this time it was slower than earlier. There was more kissing, more exploring of each others bodies. Probably because our animalistic lust was satisfied. I guess you can say we made love.

I rested my head on his chest, letting my fingertips trace over his rippling abs. He took my hand and held it in his.

"That tickles."

"Sorry."

"Jax, what did we do?"

"Had sex."

"You know what I mean. This was a mistake."

"Yeah."

When I was talking to him, he seemed like he wasn't even listening to me. He was just doing what all men do. Agreeing with you to make it seem like they're listening.

I looked up at him.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I am. Just thinking."

"About?"

"What do you think? What just happened, Marrying Wendy, all of it."

"You're still marrying Wendy right?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Jax, that's not what I asked you. It's a simple question. All it requires is a simple answer."

"So does mine. Do you want me to marry Wendy?"

I sat up.

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

"Because she's your fiancé, and what we just did is a one time thing."

"You must've counted wrong, cuz what we did was four times."

"Jax, come on I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Jax, are you still marrying Wendy?"

His face turned serious.

"I don't know."

I turned my body away from him and rested my head on my pillow.

He went to touch her, but he knew she didn't want to be touched right now since shes pissed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He just stood there, looking in the mirror having an internal tug of war.

What the fuck is he going to do?

He did love Wendy, but did he love her enough to be married to her? Shit has been rocky for them, and she's shown her true colors. If it's this bad now, what will it be like when they get married? Then there's Jules. The beautiful woman sleeping in the next room. A part of him wanted to go back in that bedroom and lay down next to her again. Wanted to see where this goes. But, what will people think? What will the club think? Him being with a colored woman? Charming wasn't known for stepping outside their races, let's just say that. He let out a heavy breath.

He knew what he was going to do.

The sun peeked its way through my curtains, landing on my face. The warmth woke me up, and I turned over to see the man I spent a last night with. Nothing.

"Jax?"

I wrapped one of the sheets around my body and went toward the living room and kitchen, my eyes hoping to find him. The broken glass and ceramic were cleaned up. Like it never happened. Like none of this ever happened.

Tears formed in my eyes. He's marrying Wendy.I should've told him I didn't want him marrying Wendy. He might've stayed. Maybe not. Maybe he was never going to stay in the first place.

I picked up my house phone and called my landlord.

"Hey John, I'm sorry I know it's early, but it looks like I'm leaving to New York early."

Okay guys, I'm new to writing sex scenes, I hope it was okay. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Reviews and pms are welcome!


	4. Have some fun

Okay guys, just so there's no confusion , I changed the original Soa storyline a little to try to keep things interesting. I hope you enjoy!

"Hey Jules."

I finally processed he said hello to me when Felicia elbowed me.

"Julia, that man is talking to you."

I looked away from Felicia and back at Jax.

"Hey. How'd you know I was in town? I've only been here for about five minutes."

"I was on my way to the auto shop when I saw your car. I can't believe you still have that piece of shit anyway."

I smiled at him.

"It's not a piece of shit. It just breaks down here and there."

" Call it what you want, but you know it's a piece of shit," he said with a smile.

"Am I gunna get a hug or what?", he asked with his arms stretched out.

Jax couldn't believe how different she looked. Yes, He thought she looked even more beautiful than before she left. How was that even remotely possible? . Her long curly hair was now blown out straight and cut into layers. She was wearing medium diamond studs in her ears. She hated jewelry. She always said that it was unnecessary and cost money. And her clothes. She always wore loose clothing that was too big for her perfectly curved frame. But now, here she was wearing a white button down shirt and a dark blue pencil skirt that hugged at her hips, and made its way down to her knees. As she made her way over to him, he noticed she was wearing heels as well. Black pumps that made her almost his height. In high school, she wouldn't be caught dead in high heels.

It looked like New York has changed her. But, she hated change.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around me. Damn. why does he still have to look so damn beautiful! Why couldn't he gain some horrible husband weight or something, and make me look the other way! He still had his long blonde hair that was so soft to the touch. As I tightened the hug, I noticed something else. He's filled out even more since the last time I saw him. I can feel it in his arms alone that he's gained more muscle. So tight. So strong. I sighed quietly in his ear.

He pulled away first and let his hands fall from my waist.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Oh, I don't..."

Felicia stepped between us.

" Oh, she's going to be here for a while. You see, this firm is practically going down the drain, and she's here to get it back on track. It could take weeks. maybe even months."

Jax looked down at my petite friend then back at me.

"Okay. I see you're kinda busy right now, but later, do you wanna go get a drink? Fill me in on how you've been the past five years?"

"Jax, I.."

"She'll be there," Felicia answered for me.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at nine."

I swallowed hard. Why? I don't fucking know.

Felicia and I watched him as he headed toward the exit.

"My god, he's got a great ass."

"Felicia, I could've answered for myself."

"Uh, no you couldn't. You would've said oh some other time, and would have kept making excuses not to see him."

"You don't know that."

"Girl, I know you. We lived together for almost four years. Do yourself a favor, when you see him later, drop a few buttons down on that blouse, and ditch the panties. "

"Felicia, I'm not going to sleep with him."

"Jules, when was the last time you had sex? And not just any kind of sex, I mean good sex? I can tell from the look on your face and personality alone it hasn't been good since him."

"I'm not sleeping with him," I repeated.

"Okay, fine. Don't sleep with him. But, go out and have some fun. You work too much anyway. I'm ready to schedule therapy for you."

"Did anyone ever tell you speak like a man?"

"Oh yeah. I've got four brothers. It's kind of an advantage."

I giggled and she walked back to her desk. My dad came out of his office with Amber, who was holding his hand. He let go of it when he saw me.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hi dad."

He gave me a light kiss on the side of my head.

"I'm glad you're here, Julia. Half the lawyers in this firm don't know what the hell theyre doing."

"Well, that's what happens when you give your fuck buddy the promotion. She'll hire anyone she wants to jump in the sack with next once you're not able to get it up ", I stated, exchanging glances with Amber.

"Julia!," my dad's voice was stern, looking at Amber.

"Julia, I know you don't like me that much."

" Ha, That's a understatemnt."

"But, I do hope we can move past this. Especially, with the wedding coming up in a few months and.."

"Wait, What?"

"You didn't tell her, Matthew?", she looked at my father with questionable eyes.

"You're marrying her?," putting extra emphasis on the word her.

"I am. And it would mean the world to me and Amber if you would be there,"

"It's funny. That's exactly what I said to you when mom passed away. You didn't even show up to her funeral!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Just so you know dad, I'm only here to help you for the business. Once its fixed, I'm gone."

I didn't talk to my dad since I yelled at him in front of all of his associates. I actually didnt talk to anyone since what happened. I just don't think its right he left my mom when she needed him most. I believe if you love someone, you'll stand with them through thick and thin. Not run off and fuck the first person in a few mile radius. I'm a hypocrite, I know. Maybe that's why I hate him so much.I slept with an almost married man. I hate myself everyday for it. I vowed I would never stoop that low again. Like father, like daughter, I guess.

The building was beginning to empty, and lights were shutting off outside my new office. Everyone's, but mine. The more I work, the more I can stop thinking about how incredible he looked. I ran my hand through my hair, pulling at the roots a bit, punishing myself. I'm thinking about a married man. What the hell is wrong with me?

I finally put my pen down and looked up at the clock hanging on disgustingly plain white wall.

It's 9 o'clock. If I'm lucky, maybe he forgot and changed his mind, and doesn't want to see me. The sound of a chopper crushed my hopes and made my stomach turn in violent knots. The light in front of the chopper brightened, shining its way through the blinds in my office.

I stood up on shaky legs, and looked down at my shirt.

I undone two buttons.

I shook my head and rebuttoned them once again.

I locked up the front door and made my way over to him.

"You're right one time."

"I said nine, right?"

"Yeah, you did."

He smiled at me, and handed me an extra helmet. I slid the heavy thing onto my head, and straddled the back of his bike. I slowly put my arms around his body.

He turned his head and looked at me.

"you're going to need to hold on tighter."

Of course I need to hold on tighter.

He moved my hands closer together on his body and we left the stuffy office. I noticed we were heading out of Charming when I saw the "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING CHARMING" sign.

Why are we leaving Charming?

"Where are we going?, I asked, hoping he heard me over the loud chopper's engine.

"You'll see."

I started recognizing the back roads he was taking. I knew where he was taking me when I saw the very familiar sign coming into view.

The Black Eel.

It was a bar Jax and I used to go to when we were just fed up with Charming. We would use our fake driver's licenses to get all the alcohol imaginable. God, life seems so much easier then.

He rolled to stop and parked in front of the popular bar.

"When was the last time you were here ?," I asked getting off the bike.

"probably since you last came with me."

We walked in at the same time. Jax wrapped an unexpected arm around my waist, making me tense up.

"What are you doing?"

"You see that guy over there? I don't like the way he was looking at you just now. Stay close, okay?"

Was he jealous? Or was he just trying to be a good friend? I couldn't really tell.

We reached the bar, and both sat down on the worn out stools.

"You want a drink?", he asked me, inches away from my ear. I assume he was only getting close due to the loud music erupting throughout the room.

"I nodded.

Jax got the attention of the young bartender and asked for two beers.

she placed the chilled beers in front of us, and Jax turned to me.

"So, Julia Carter, what have you been up to these past five years?", he questioned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Working, sleeping, and more working. New York hasn't been that glamorous for me."

"You couldve fooled me. You changed since the last time I saw you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know yet. I'm also sorry about your mom. I know how close you two were."

"Yeah, we were. It's okay. Shit happens, right?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm really sorry I havent called you. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"That makes two of us."

I finally took a swig of my beer, wincing at the taste.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I just havent drank in a long time."

"Oh well, we gotta change that."

"You trying to get me drunk, Jax Teller?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I don't think Wendy would be very happy with that. Speaking of, how are you two?"

"We're good.. we're good."

"That's not really convincing."

"We are.. it's just we going through a rough patch.. the whole honeymoon phase is over."

"All couples go through it. Just buy her some sexy lingerie and perform some foreplay and you'll be good to go. "

"She doesn't believe in foreplay."

"Jax, I didn't need that image."

"What? Am I reminding you about that night five years ago?."

My face turned serious.

"Not ready to joke about it?"

"No."

Okay, this wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but I hope it's okay to you guys. I promise it'll get better! Comment and reviews are welcome!


	5. Confession

I drank the rest of my beer, and grabbed my jacket.

"Jules, what are you doing?"

"I knew this was a mistake."

I started walking to the front door.

"Shit, Jules wait," Jax sighed heavily.

The man who was checking out Jules earlier stopped Jax from leaving out the front door.

"Hey man, you mind if I give that fine piece of ass a try?"

Jax grabbed the guy right by the front of the shirt, causing the glass of alcohol to shatter on the floor. Jax slammed him against the closest wall.

"You talk about her like that again, I'll kick your teeth in. You understand?"

The guy's eyes widened and he nodded numerous times .

Jax let go of him after a few seconds and went outside.

"Jules!"

I kept walking, blocking out the sound of his voice. To others, they probably thinking I'm being dramatic. But, I really don't think It's not just about that night. He left me high and dry for his "fiancé", a woman who doesn't understand him at all, and always puts him down. I thought maybe if I was good enough, he would've picked me. And the thought of him being with Wendy made me sick now.

Why the hell am I being like this?

I heard the sound of feet jogging toward me, making me walk faster.

"Jules, stop!", he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You just don't get it,do you?"

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not just that Jax. I know I fucked up. And, I don't need you reminding me what I did. God, do you even feel bad about what we did?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"No."

"No?"

"I knew what I was doing. I knew I wanted to sleep with you. Why should I feel sorry for what I wanted?"

"You should feel sorry cuz it would hurt Wendy if she found out."

"I know I should feel sorry. But, I don't. Dont ask me why."

I just shook my head at his reply.

"I wish I could take it back."

"No, you don't."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted it as much as I did. That's why you're running away. Cuz you still do."

I shoved him with as much force I could muster up at the moment.

"Go to hell, Jax. You don't know what I want."

"I know what you want. You always want everyone to be happy. You're so focused on everyone else's happiness that you forget about your own. "

I just looked at him.

"No, I don't. I am happy. I got everything I ever wanted."

"Really? How's that working out for you?"

"It's great."

Three weeks Later

I was doing my best to avoid the conversation with Felicia about how it went that night as long as possible. But unfortunately for me, it wasn't long enough.

My office door busted open.

"So, how'd it go? I'm not letting you put this off any longer."

I just shook my head and went back to work.

"That bad? What the hell happened? It looks like you saw someone shoot a puppy."

"He thinks I'm not happy."

"Well, you're not."

"You're agreeing with him? Felicia, I thought you were on my side here."

"It's not about sides, Jules. It's the truth. Yeah, you have a great job, and all the money you can imagine, but what do you really come home to at night?"

"I don't know."

"That's why you should figure out what you really want and go after it, for once in your life."

"How can one woman piss me off this much," Jax asked Opie, who was cleaning out the shed.

"Cuz you're into her. You have been since high school."

"What?"

"You have. I mean come on, man you covered up a murder she committed. If it wasnt for her dad, you would still be rotting in prison. Call me crazy, but you don't do that for any girl."

"What should I do here, Op?"

"Stop being such a pussy, and tell her."

Jax laughed and nodded his head.

His best friend was right. He needed to tell her, or the question will always be circling around him. What if? That question has been on his mind since the got married to Wendy. what if he had stayed with Julia? Would he move to New York with her? Would she stay here with him in Charming?

But, there was a question bigger than all of it eating at Jax everywhere he turned.

Would he be able to get over all the looks and comments about him being with a black woman?

Jax's house was quieter than usual. Wendy was out-of-town visiting her sister. If she was home right now, it would have been World war 3 over something incredibly fucking stupid. He sat on his couch, almost finished with his cigarette, staring intensely at his keys on the cluttered coffee table.

Should he? Shouldnt he?

Jax got up from the couch and put out his cigarette. A soft knock stopped him from grabbing his keys.

When he opened the door, he smiled.

Julia.

She had fresh tears in her eyes, and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

" I've been thinking about what you have said. You're right. I ont think about my own happiness. I only do what other people want me to do. Like some kind of fucking puppet, " she chuckled through her sentence and sniffled.

A small grin crossed the beautiful man's face standing before her.

"I never thought I would've been one of those women who fall under the spell of one Jackson Teller. I vowed myself not to ever do it. I have done so ever since high school when I tutored you. But, I broke my promise. I am in love with you. I know how fucking cliche that sounds. But I am. Not the kind of love that makes me feel like I could do anything and shout about it from the fucking rooftops like something out of a movie, but it's the kind where it scares the living shit out of me. I'm not saying you have the feel the same way back, but you should know. I'm sorry I denied it all this time."

Jax didn't say anything and just kept repeating what she said in his head over and over.

"Jules!"

I was at my car and when Jax jogged to me.

"I want this. Me and you. I want all of it. I'm tired of denying it. Five years is enough, don't you think?"

"What about your mom? Wendy? the club?"

"I'll figure it out. because you'll be there to help me."

He took my face into his rough calloused hands. With his thumbs, he wiped the tears that have fallen down my cheeks. The cool metal of his rings were a great relief to my scorching skin .

"I want to be with you, Jules. And I know I hurt you before, but I'll do everything I can not to.."

I cut him off.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Too good to be true

Thank you guys, I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope I'm doing okay :). Please review!

"Stay with me tonight."

A huge smile stretched across my face.

"You don't need to ask me twice."

He grinned and pulled me into a kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, waiting for me to let him in. I did so, and he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his fingers into my messy bun, and pulled out the hair tie holding it in place. My hair fell past my shoulders. I moved my arms from his waist to around his neck. I felt him bend slightly and lift me up.

Fuck, I love that so damn much.

Once I was finally in his arms, he made his way into the house. He kicked the door closed as soon as we were both in his living room, making me giggle.

He started walking down what felt like the longest hall in history. I gripped the bottom of my long sleeve shirt, and lifted it over my head, dropping it as he made his way closer to his bedroom.

He dropped me onto the bed, him leaning over me so he didn't hurt me with any of his weight.

His long blonde hair fell slightly into my face, making me push it back with both of my hands.

"You're so perfect to me, " he said, against my lips.

Thank god my skin is dark. I would be as red as a god damn apple if I was light-skinned.

He sat up, and started unbuckling his pants. I sat up as well and started kissing my way up that perfect god like body of his. I felt him lift my head with his hands and look down at me with lust fully blown in his eyes.

"Lay down, darlin'. I wanna taste you."

Dear sweet jesus, did he really just say that to me?

I slowly laid down onto the bed. Jax leaned over me and started kissing his way down my body. First my chest, then light kisses across my stomach. My breath was hitched in my throat. It was truly impossible to breathe correctly around this man.

His hands found the buttons of my jeans and slowly pulled them down, and let them fall onto his bedroom floor. My hands started grabbing at the pillow supporting my head. Just anxious for what was coming next.

He looked up at me.

"You okay?"

I just nodded.

I bit my lip and he started pulling down my panties.

If this was what heaven would be like, I would be more than happy to die.

He started and kissing the inside of my thighs, alternating back and forth to each one.

"Jax.."

He smiled against the skin of my thigh.

I closed my eyes. Within seconds, I felt his tongue on me. My whole body arched off the bed. Jax raised an arm and held down my body.

"Oh.. god. Jax..."

He loved how his name rolled off her tongue. So breathless. Desperate for more. He could definitely get used to this.

I started pulling lightly at his hair, making him look up.

" I want you inside me."

Jax didn't hesitate. He crawled up her body, and she spread her legs even wider. Once he was fully on top of her, she cradled his waist with her legs lovingly.

"Do you know how fucking amazing you taste?"

Please, can he talk to me like this everyday?

I let go of the pillow with both hands and pulled his face down to kiss me.

Don't let this be a dream. Don't let this be a dream.

With a slow moment of the hips,he was in me.

"Yes."

Jax firmly placed both hands next to my head and started moving quicker.

"Mmmmm, please don't stop."

"Wouldnt dream of it, baby."

Seriously, how could I have missed out on this for five years? What the fuck was wrong with me?

I started gripping at his back, trying to find support from his thrusting. My nails scratched at his back, possibly leaving marks behind. I noticed I hurt him when he winced slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Turn around. I'm far from finished with you."

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. My body was sore all over, but it was so worth it. The pain came from a wonderful source.

I opened my eyes, and stretched my hand out for Jax.

Nothing.

Oh no. Not again.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?"

He came into the room with a plate of food. He was shirtless and in the boxers he wore the night before.

"Morning."

"Morning. Huh, I'm impressed. I thought you sucked at cooking."

He came into bed, and handed me the plate.

"I am. I got it from the diner before you woke up."

I laughed and took a bite.

"Not bad at all. I'm starving."

"That makes two of us. But, I'm starving for something else."

He took my plate out of my hand and slid me down further onto the bed, and planted a kiss on my lips.

"If you're going to start something, you better finish."

"Oh, I'll finish."

He moved his mouth back to mine, making me moan loudly.

The moment was interrupted when my cellphone rang from my jeans that were on the floor. I started pushing at his chest.

"Please tell you're not going to answer it."

"It might be work."

"I thought you said you were off today."

"That doesn't mean they can't call me in."

"So if they do, tell them you got better things to do. Like me , for example."

He moved his body from me, and I got the phone.

"Hello?"

"You're surprisingly cheery this morning," Felicia noticed it in her best friend's tone.

Jax grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me closer to him. He started lifting the shirt I was wearing that was his.

"Stop," I whispered, covering the mouthpiece of the cell.

"I always sound like this. What's up?"

" No you don't. Anyways, the reason I called was Abby's out with some kind of stomach virus. Your dad wants you to cover her. You need to be at the courthouse in a half hour."

"Okay, fine tell him I'll be there."

"Okay, talk to you later."

We hung up at the same time, and I started gathering my clothes from around the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Work. I'll see you tonight, okay. You seen my shirt?"

"It's in the hallway where you left it. I think you can manage being late."

"No Jax, I can't. Judges aren't the forgiving type."

"I'm sure they can make an exception."

Unknowingly, my legs bought me back to the bed.

Nothing can ruin this day.


	7. Eventful Day

Okay guys, we are up to chapter 7! Enjoy!

I stepped on the break in my car, coming to an abrupt stop in front of the courthouse.I grabbed my heels that were sitting next to me on the passenger seat and slid them on. I turned the car off and got out. I skipped a few steps at a time to reach the main doors faster. I pushed them open and saw Felicia standing in the hall.

"Where the hell were you? You're over forty five minutes late," she stated looking at her Rolex.

"I'm sorry, I.. just got caught up," I replied, trying to catch my breath from rushing.

Felicia looked her over. Her hair was damp and her shirt wasn't fully buttoned. She smiled brightly at her best friend.

"What?"

"Work things out with Jax?"

"If you must know yes," I finished buttoning my shirt.

She let out a high screech causing a few guards to look at her.

"I gotta go in."

She grabbed my arm.

" No way. I'm doing this. If you step into the courtroom looking like that, the judge will eat you alive."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You just gotta explain it to your father."

"Deal."

I went into the bathroom to fix myself the right way. I grabbed a few paper towels and started draining my hair. I threw the paper towels away and just looked in the mirror for a good minute and smiled.

Jax was finishing getting dressed when he heard the front door open.

"Jax?"

Shit. Wendy. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm in the bedroom."

He watched as her shoes glide across the carpet which brought her to stand in front of him . She smiled and when she was close enough, she entangled her arms around his waist.

"Hey, baby."

She went to kiss him, but he turned his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey."

"You still pissed at me?"

"Look Wendy, we need to talk."

"I know we do."

"Wendy, this isn't working between us anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Our relationship has turned to shit."

"Why, just because we fight sometimes?"

"sometimes? All we do is fight. We aren't happy anymore."

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."

He removed her hands from his waist and walked toward the closet. He grabbed a bag at the bottom of the closet.

"We should go our separate ways."

"Where the fuck is this coming from?"

"This was a long time coming , Wendy. I'm just the first one to say it out loud."

Wendy just shook her head. Her eyes found a phone on the dresser. she knew it wasn't Jax's or hers. She picked it up.

" Does this belong to the bitch you're leaving me for?," Showing him the phone, and throwing it on the bed.

He turned away from the closet and looked at the phone on the bed. Fuck it. Why should he lie about it?

"Yeah, it's hers."

"Looks like it's just going to be me rasing this baby by myself," Wendy huffed underneath her breath, though she made sure Jax still heard her.

His eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I got the test results right here."

She took her pocketbook off her shoulder and reached into her bag. She held up the doctor's document in her hands.

"It's yours."

I gave Felicia a ride back to the firm with me.

"So, how was it?", she asked breaking the silence.

"Amazing, " I responded with a cocky smile.

"God, I miss that. When the relationship first starts, and all you wanna do is have sex and eat."

I laughed, and noticed my dad walking our way.

"Felicia, can you give my daughter and I a moment alone?"

"Uh.. sure."

Felicia went to her office and my dad lightly pulled my arm. He finally let go of it when we reached his office.

"I heard you were over a half hour late to a hearing today."

"Yeah, I was. Sorry."

"Julia, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're never careless about your work."

"Dad, it was one time. It'll never happen again, okay?"

I turned around to leave.

"I'm not finished."

"Of course you're not."

"Close the door."

I did so and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"What's going on with you and Jax Teller?"

"What?"

"Don't bullshit me, Julia. I saw the way you two looked at each other when you first came back."

"Dad.."

"Julia, I know he probably said he loves you. But, you're blind to what he does now. The town talks."

"So?"

"Julia, he's a criminal along with the rest of that club. Don't sell yourself short and settle for the first guy that says he loves you."

"You don't know anything about him."

"I know him well enough. Once he pulls you into his world, you wont get out. I'm just afraid what will happen to you once your eyes become unclouded."

"Dad, I'll be fine. We done?"

It angered him that she didn't take him seriously. She hasn't been around long enough to know who he is.

"yeah, we're done."

"Thank you."

"Shut the door on your way out."

I did what he told me and started walking to my office.

"Look, I know Julia Carter works here. If you don't tell me where she is, I'll kick your scrawny ass!"

I looked down the hallway and saw my worst nightmare has just landed in my lap.

"Wendy, what can I do for you?"

Wendy turned toward the direction I was coming from.

"Do you get off on spreading your legs for married men?"

The office went silent and eyes were all on Wendy and me.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You seemed to forget something when leaving our house today," and she threw my phone at my chest.

"Thanks, I was looking for that."

"Jax and I are starting a family. We don't need some black bitch panting after him while we raise our child, okay?"

My mouth went agape and my eyes slightly widened. seriously? She's pregnant?

"You two might be having a child, but you're not starting a family. He picked up his divorce papers while I was at the courthouse."

She moved herself closer to me.

"Wendy, how bout I'll make you a deal? If he comes home to you tonight, then I'm gone. You two can be one great big happy family. But, if he comes home to me tonight, you can bet that this black bitch is sticking around."

"What, you got nothing else to say, Wendy?"

"I'll be damned if I let a nigger raise my child as her own."

And that was it. My fist connected with her face, making a loud smack. She immediately held her eye that was already turning red.

Felicia broke away from the crowd.

"It's best if you leave, sweetheart."

Once she was gone, everyone in the office clapped.

"Damn, girl. I knew you still had it in you."

"Thanks, Fe. But, what if he does go back to Wendy because of the baby?

What a fucking day. My hand was killing me due to me punching Wendy. But in all honesty, it felt so damn good. It was close to ten o'clock when I left my office and headed home. My heart sank to my stomach as I neared the house. There's a fifty-fifty chance he won't be there. I smiled as soon as I pulled up in the driveway.

The chopper was there.

Jax ws sitting on my steps having a cigarette and he had a big black duffel bag next to him. I got out of the car and just went right up to him. He stood up, and I just wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"You're moving in with me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I gave you permission, " I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Is it too fast?", his face looking worried.

"No, it's just the right speed."

"God, I think you were the only highlight of my day."

"That makes two of us, babe."

We pulled away at the same time and shared a tender kiss.

"How was your day otherwise?"

I searched through my key ring for the house key and opened the front door.

"Eventful. Your wife came and seen me today. She had very colorful things to say to me today. She told me you two are having a baby."

I just couldn't tell him I punched her in the face. I wasn't sure how he would react.

"Yeah, we are."

"Congrats."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You said you always wanted kids. And I'll be supportive of you being there for your kid. "

Jax studied her face. There was definitely something else bothering her besides this shit with Wendy.

"What else is wrong, Jules?"

" Jax, my dad fired a warning shot about you. The club. "

"Yeah?"

" Do I need to be worried?"

"No. You're safe with me."

He grabbed his duffel bag from off the porch and came inside with me.


	8. Judgement

Thanks guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing! It means a lot and it keeps me inspired!

Where the hell is it?

I kept rummaging through my makeup bag in my bathroom, determined to find my eyeliner. I stopped looking when I felt strong, yet gentle hands on my waist. I looked up from my makeup bag, and into the mirror, seeing Jax behind me.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, so I decided to let you sleep in."

I went back to looking for my eyeliner. Yes. I found it. I pulled off the cap and started applying it, with Jax still behind me, smiling.

"What?"

"You're beautiful without it, ya know?"

"Ha, thanks for making me laugh."

He took the eye liner out of my hand.

"Seriously. Look at you. You really don't see what I see. "

"I think someone just wants some morning nookie before I go to work."

"Okay, fine. You caught me. It's 50 percent nookie, 50 percent truth."

"I'd love too babe, but if I'm late one more time, my dad's gunna make an example out of my ass, and fire me."

"That's okay, I can just teach you how to fix up bikes at the shop."

"Yeah, I'm sure your mother and the club would love that."

"They just need to get to know you."

"She believes what everyone else does at the Teller -Morrow auto shop. I killed my uncle, and set you up to protect my bright future, and not giving a shit who I threw under the bus. It doesn't help I'm black."

"Well, I'll tell her and the guys the truth."

"I don't think that'll make a difference, Jax. All odds are against us."

"That just makes what we got that much better."

Damn, did he always know when to say the right thing?

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You mind taking me to work today? My car keeps making this knocking noise."

"Sure. I'll have the prospect take a look at it."

"At your shop? why don't you drop off my car at the one down the street from yours?"

"Jules, stop stressing so much. Plus, you'll get the boyfriend discount."

I just love that word. I get to call Jackson Teller my boyfriend.

"Fine, you win. But go get your ass dressed and take me to work, " I commanded slapping his ass playfully.

"Yes mam."

That whole day I was so worried to walk into that shop. It was all I could think about. I just know they're going to judge me right off the bat. Maybe, we ARE rushing this. Maybe we shouldve waited a while to go public with our relationship. I was in awe with how much doubt and worry was rushing through my veins.

My dad interrupted my reeling thoughts when he knocked on my office door.

"Julia, I would like you to meet somebody."

My dad stepped aside and let this tall man, who was quite handsome, and black might I add, step into the room.

"Julia, this is Daniel Price. He moved here from San Francisco and he doesn't know his way round town."

Un-fucking believable.

"Wow, dad you have nerve."

"I'm sorry?"

"You really think I'm that naive? You bring in a handsome black guy to come work with us, and get close to me? Just to push Jax out of the picture?"

"Honey, I'm just trying to help."

"If you wanted to help, you would support me and accept who I'm with. I gotta go anyway. I need to pick up my car from the shop."

I closed the files in front of me and stood up out of my chair.

"You don't give up, I have to give you that," I whispered to him as I left him and "Daniel" alone in my office.

Jax was waiting in front of the building. He handed me my helmet, and pulled me into a kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"My father. What else? He's trying to set me up with this lawyer who moved into town."

Jax swallowed harshly.

"Really? What did you say?"

"That I'm with you."

Jax's heartbeat went back to a normal rhythm and he was able to somewhat breathe again. What if that guy is interested in Jules? He's a fucking criminal, and this guy's a lawyer. How can he compete with that?

I noticed he zoned out for a minute. He snapped out of his trance once I touched his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah. Come on."

I started whining as I put my helmet on.

"Come on, we have to do it someday. Why not now?"

I got on the back of his bike and tightly held his body. Hoping I can shield myself from the hate that was about to come.

Jax pulled his bike up in front of the garage where the prospect pulled out my car. Jax got off the bike first. We both took off our helmets at the same time. I got off slowly and Jax took my hand, getting a surprised reaction from the prospect.

What a fucking shock.

"Uh... I just need you to sign a few papers and take em into the office," the guy said, his eyes still glued to Jax and I's hand holding.

"Jules this is half sack. Half Sack, this is Julia."

He looked up from our hands and plastered on a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I gotta get to my next car."

"Okay, nice to meet you.", I replied, just ready to cry. That was a guy just being nice. What the hell is going to happen to me with those who aren't?

"Jax, I should go. I'll drop these off at the office, and just go. "

I let go of his hand, and started walking. He caught my arm.

"I don't want you to."

"You might be ready for this, but I'm not. You see how he looked at us like some kind of fucking science experiment gone wrong? Imagine what will happen with the rest of the club. I can't. "

"Jules.."

Tears started falling lightly down her cheeks. He didn't realize how much this was hurting her. Yeah, he was scared shitless what they were going to say, but he can control it. He just couldn't believe how hard it was on the woman he loved.

"Okay. Another day, then."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. His thumbs removed the current tears that fell down my face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Little did Jax know, the club just so happened to walk outside to see the new couple kissing.

"What the fuck?", Tig responded to the kiss, looking at Clay.

I went in the office, and felt my body temperature fluctuate instantly. Jax's mother was sitting in the chair, and looked up when she heard the clicking of my heels on the floor.

Oh shit. God just kill me right now.

Okay guys, I changed a few things around from what I had posted earlier. Next chapter will be a flashback. I hope this one was good for you guys!


	9. Truth

Thanks guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing!Enjoy!

Gemma and I just stared at each other for a good minute.

"Hi, Gemma."

"Julia, right? I remember you when you were sixteen. You grew up well," she stated looking me up and down.

"Thank you," so worried what her next words were going to be. "

"I also remember you tried to set up my son for a murder you committed. Your uncle Randy, right? He was the sheriff's deputy."

"Gemma, you don't know the whole story. Just what others had told you."

She stood up and made her way in front of me, her face inches from mine.

"Why don't you tell me the story, sweetheart? You better do it fast."

flashback:High school

I moved my book bag on my shoulder, on my way to tutoring. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder where my bag was. I moved it and saw the bruise from last night. I stopped walking in the hallway, and let the other students bump me and move me out of their way. I felt like I was going to be sick the more I thought about it. I covered my mouth with my hand and made my way to the nearest girls' room. I pushed open the door with shocking force, and bumped into the girl leaving.

"Watch it, bitch!"

I opened the stall door and fell to my knees, instantly puking up last night's dinner. I took a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth, and started weeping.

You're probably thinking, oh it's just another girl who thinks she's too fat so she's puking her guts out. No, that isn't the case .Not at all. It all started when I was fifteen. I didn't understand what he was doing. All I knew is that I didn't want it to happen again.

"Just one more time baby girl."

His words echoed through my head over and over. But that "one time" has continued for over a year now, and I can't stop it. If I tell anyone that my uncle Randall is molesting me, he will put a bullet in the back of my parent's heads, mine included.

I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out with the water from the sink. I looked at the clock on the wall.

Twelve o'clock.

I was late for tutoring. I'm never late. I'm pretty compulsive when it comes to that.

I finally was walking toward the classroom when I stopped in my tracks, shocked at who was standing there, waiting to be tutored.

Jax Teller.

He was smoking in school. Who the fuck does that?

"It's about time you showed. I was going to change my mind about this whole tutoring bullshit," he said, blowing smoke away from my face.

"Why didn't you?", I said with acid dripping from my tone.

"I need to pass this class or I'm going to be held back. You're the best tutor here."

I opened the door and he walked in first.

"You okay?"

Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You don't look so good. Anytime I see you, you look like you're about t cry."

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just asking."

"You're here for tutoring, aren't you? Have a seat."

I walked over to the cabinet with practice tests held inside.

"You could just give me the tests."

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you."

"I bet you could. I saw you beat the hell out of Stephanie Foreman. I'm impressed."

"Well, she slept with my boyfriend."

"He wasn't good enough for you, anyway."

My eyes connected with those incredible baby blues of his.

"thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. "

"So, what subject are you having trouble in?"

"geometry."

"Okay, let's get started."

He was there everyday for the past two weeks, actually studying his ass off. I didn't think he had it in him. Plus, it would buy me some more time until my uncle would pick me up.

"Can I ask you something, Jules?"

"It's Julia."

"So?"

"So, I'm not a little girl. It's Julia."

"Whatever. What the hell do you do to yourself that you get all those bruises?"

"Oh, I'm in gymnastics. It's a pretty intense sport."

"Don't bullshit me. Tell me. Does someone do that to you?"

"I think we're done for today."

I got up and put the test back in the locked cabinet.

"Julia.."

I grabbed my bag, and quickly jogged out the door.

"Jules!"

He tried keeping up with her, but he lost her.

"Shit."

I opened the doors of the school, looking at the bright sun in front of me. I closed my eyes and tears fell from them.

"Hey baby girl."

I opened my eyes and saw my uncle waiting by his car.

I turned around and looked at the school. They won't help me or believe me. Fuck it. I ran as fast as I could, screaming for help, if I could find any. I just wanted someone to hear me, for once.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst when I finally had to stop. I opened the doors from the back of some ally and looked to see if I could find him anywhere. I let out a breath of relief until I felt a strong-arm grab me and slam me against the wall.

"Somebody! Somebody help me please!"

He covered my mouth and smiled.

"Don't pretend you don't want it, sweetheart."

I bit down hard on his hand, tasting his blood on my tongue.

He yelled and punched me in the face.

"Bitch!"

I grabbed the pocketknife out of my jean pocket and stabbed him in the neck. My eyes widened as he fell to the floor, bleeding out on the pavement. Jax finally caught up to her and saw what she did.

"He did this to you? The bruises? He raped you."

I just nodded.

We both heard sirens of cops nearing both of us.

"Go."

Jax, I'm not letting you take the fall for me."

"Go."

Police surrounded both me and Jax, and my now dead uncle. Jax took the knife out of my hand and held it in his.

"Put your hands in the air!" We both did and one policeman put Jax's hands behind his back.

"No, please don't do this! I did it! I killed him!"

I grabbed at the officer arresting Jax. Another pulled me off.

"Jax, I'm gunna fix this."

"Don't worry about it. "

The cop bent his head to get him the car.

Present

"I had my dad work his ass off on getting him out. I was so angry at Jax for taking the fall for me."

Gemma just listened to what she was saying. She wasn't even sure why the hell her son would defend this girl? A lightbulb switched on in her head.

"You're with my son, aren't you?"

"How'd you.."

"He was never happy like this with Wendy. I knew it had to be the work of some other woman."

A small grin made its way to my face.

"I'm sorry, Julia. I didn't know that piece of shit did that to you."

"I'm sorry for almost getting your son the death penalty."

"You did the right thing. Killing him."

"I don't know about that."

"You did. No one deserves to go through something like that."

"So, do you forgive me?"

"I just wish you told me sooner about this. I wouldn't have wasted all these years hating your ass."

"Fair enough. But, there's something else I need to ask you."

She looked at me confused.

" Are you okay with me and Jax?"

She let out a heavy breath.

"It's definitely going to take some getting used to. But honestly, he needs a woman like you in his life. regardless, what color your skin is."

"I have to ask you one more question, Julia."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are you going to be able to handle being his old lady?"

At the Cubhouse

Jax opened the back doors of the room and sat down at the signature table, all eyes were on him.

"What?"

"Jax, can I ask you a question?", Tig asked with an awkward smile on his face.

"Okay?"

"Is there no other women out there that you go hook up with the first colored one you see?"

"There are others out there. But, I'm not interested in the others. Anyone else got a problem with this?," he asked looking around at the men at the table.

"It's just.. different," Piney replied, making Opie roll his eyes.

"Well you assholes better get used to it, cuz she's sticking around."

He pushed his chair back, making it fall backwards, and went outside. He sat down on the picnic bench when Chibs walked out.

"Jackie, you okay?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm great, "he replied in a sarcastic tone.

Chibs sat down next to him.

"I know where you're at with this. I still get wierd looks when it comes to Fi. But, I saw how that girl lights you up when you're around her. Everyone deserves that, even us. Don't let that kind of thing go because other people can't handle it, you got me?"


	10. We're gunna do this

Hey, I made it to chapter 10! I hope the ideas keep flowing :). I listened to Boyce avenue's every breath while writing this chapter. I love that song. Listen to the acoustic version though. It's much prettier. I hope the Jax and Julia scenes aren't too cheesy, but built just right :). Thank you guys for the positive feedback. Enjoy!

Gemma's question played in my head a few more times, but more slowly.

"Are you going to be able to handle being his old lady?"

I saw concern cross her face while she was waiting for my response.

"I hope so. I love your son more than anything, and I wanna be there for him, through the thick and thin."

"I should let you know, with the club sometimes there is more thin than there is thick."

Jesus.

"I can do it."

A small smile crossed her face.

"Okay, we will see. I'm having a family dinner tomorrow. I want you to be there also. No matter how wierd it is, you're family now, and you make my boy happy. If anyone says anything out of line tomorrow night, they will get a size nine shoe up their asses."

I smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

She slowly opened her arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to our world, sweetheart."

I left Gemma's office with a little more peace of mind. She accepted me. I looked over at the clubhouse, wanting to see my man. To tell him that his mother is okay with us. But, I knew he was busy with the club.

Oh no.

What kind of torment is he facing in there? I kinda forget about how the club will react. What if they convince him that this isn't right, and he will go back to Wendy? I know Gemma said she got my back, but what if it wasn't enough? The slight shortness of breath came back just like that.

I slowly moved to my car, and started it. The knocking sound was still there. Oh wait, it's not the car. That's just my heart beating so hard against my fucking chest.

I drove by Felicia's. I needed someone to talk to. She was always my go to girl when it came to everything. I quickly went to her house and rushed to her front door, knocking hard against the red wooden door.

A man who looked close to Felicia's age answered.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"You must be Rob. I'm Julia. I'm friends with your girlfriend, Felicia."

"Oh, you're Julia. Nice to meet you. Please come in."

God, he was perfect for her. She's dated some real assholes. This one was definitely a step up.

As I walked further into the house, I saw Felicia reading a pregnancy book with absolute shock in her face.

"You okay?"

"Oh my god, Julia, have you ever read these books? My body is gonna go through such horror. I know it might be a little late for this, but I'm not sure if I can handle this."

"Fe, you're going to be fine. You got Rob. And you got me. Auntie Julia."

This is true. You'll need all the practice you can get when Jax's little one will be around."

"Yeah, I doubt Wendy will let that happen."

"Sweetie, Jax will make that happen. Trust me. Is that why you're visiting me? relationship dilemma ?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You have this signature facial expression when you're concerned about something. And lately it's been about Jax."

"I met his mother today."

"How'd it go?"

"Better than I expected it to go."

Felicia looked at me with confusion.

"I don't see why you're worried."

"She invited me over for dinner tomorrow with the club there. I don't know what their reactions will be. What if they change Jax's mind?'

"Has anyone told you you think way too much?"

"Felicia, I'm serious here."

"So am I. Julia, that man loves you. He's not going to give that up because of his club. Jax has always been the kind of man who marches to his own drum. Trust me, he ain't going anywhere. Have some faith. "

I just nodded and hugged her.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"As will you."

I spent over an hour at Felicia's. Her, Rob, and I finished building the crib. Okay, not to self. Cribs are a bitch to build. I think I'll just have my kids sleep in my bed and not worry about that headache.

But, seeing Rob and Felicia together was incredible. the way Rob was talking to her stomach and how Felicia was glowing. How they were a family. I never realized how much I wanted it till I came back here. Now, that was all I wanted. All I saw for myself in this life I had now.

I heard my phone go off in my pocket as I got into my car.

Three missed calls and a voicemail.

If it was Jax, I would answer it in a minute. But, it was my father. I had nothing nice to say to him nor did I want to see him.

I entered the password on my phone and called my voicemail.

"Hey Julia, it's dad. Look baby, I'm so sorry I caused this rift between us. I want to fix it. And I know your mother would want us to fix it. Amber and I are getting married in two days. Please, I would love to have my daughter there and support me.

Is he kidding?

I went to my text messages and sent him a message. If I talked to him, I know it would result in a fight.

Matthew was in a meeting when his pocket vibrated. He reached into his pocket and hid his phone under the table.

New text message from: Julia

I'll be there and support you when you be there and support my decisions.

Matthew went to the home screen on his phone.

It was around ten at night when I heard the front door open. I smiled.

My man was home.

He came into the room and took off his cut.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey."

I got out of sitting position on the bed and crawled to the front of it. Not giving a shit if I was wrecking the papers and documents that were in my way to get to him. I stood on my knees and lightly pulled on his shirt. His lips met mine halfway.

"How'd it go today? Does the club know about us?"

"Yeah, they know."

It felt like I just swallowed a golf ball.

"And?"

" I basically told them to go fuck themselves if they can't accept who I'm with."

"Jax.."

"Jules, it's the truth. Give me your hand."

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it. It's nothing sexual."

"Oh my god, that's a shock."

I gave him my hand and he put it to his chest.

"you feel that?"

I nodded.

"You're the only one that makes it beat faster and slower at the same time."

I smiled.

"What movie did you get that from?"

"What do you mean? I didn't get it from any movie."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, The Hot Chick, alright. You got me."

"I knew I heard that quote from somewhere."

"You wanna know something though?"

"Sure."

"I never thought I'd find a woman who would do that to me though. You're a game changer, Julia Carter. You make a man want to build a home and have a future with you."

I just looked at him in awe.

"That was all me."

I pulled harder at his shirt and kissed him. We fell back on the bed. when he pulled away, he kissed my nose lightly.

"I love you."

Okay guys, I know this chapter was slower than others, I hope that was good! I plan on bringing in Stahl and other complications very soon!


	11. Complications arise

**Okay guys, here's chapter 11! Please enjoy!**

I sat down lightly on the bed. I turned around to see if I woke him. He was still fast asleep.

I put on my heels and grabbed my purse off the bedroom dresser.

"You're gunna leave without saying goodbye?"

His voice was rough, and he made me jump.

"Shit, you scared me. "

I walked over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Oh, by the way, your mom invited us over for dinner tonight. "

He sat up and his eyes widened.

"You talked to my mom? When? Does she know?"

"Yes baby, she knows. I told her everything."

"Is she okay with us? Cuz if she's not, I'll talk to her and.."

I put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

" She's fine with us. She said as long as you're happy, she's happy."

His face had shock written all over it.

" I know. I was shocked too. I was going to mention it last night, but it would have been wierd mentioning it during sex."

"Yeah, thank god you didn't. Just having my mom and the word sex together in the same sentence makes my skin crawl."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled away and kissed him, but deeper this time, making us both moan at the same time.

"You need a ride?"

"No, my car is running good, thanks to Half sack. That's his name right?"

"Ha, yeah it is. I'll meet you here later, and we'll take a ride over to my mom's."

"Sounds like a plan."

I got up and left the room.

Once I was at the office, I went into the break room. I took a mug from the cabinet and poured myself some coffee.

"Wow, you're actually here on time."

I turned around and saw Daniel, the guy my dad tried to set me up with.

"What, my dad has you timing me now?"

"No, just a simple observation."

He went back to reading the newspaper.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why would you even agree to have my dad set you up with me? Does he think you can't get women on your own?"

"No, that's not the case."

" Okay, are you willing to share it with the class?"

"My wife died three years ago in a car accident. I haven't been with anyone since. I've known your dad for a long time, and I was willing to give it a shot, and go out with you. Your dad didn't tell me that you were already taken by some biker. "

"Sorry, my dad left out that important piece of information."

"Don't be."

"You know Anna? She's single, and I think she'd be good for you. Plus, she told me she thinks you're hot."

"Thank you, but Anna's not my type."

The break room door opened and our conversation was put on hold.

" Julia, there's someone who is here to see you," my dad said with concern in his eyes.

"Okay. Hang in there, Daniel."

I patted him lightly on the shoulder and followed my dad to my office. A blonde woman was sitting in the chair closest to the door with the fakest smile I have ever seen on someone's face.

"Matthew, you mind if I talk to your daughter in private?"

"Sure."

He closed the door behind him, leaving me and the woman alone. She stood up and took out a gold badge from her jacket.

"I'm agent June Stahl, Atf. You mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Okay, sure. What is this about?"

She put her badge back in her pocket.

"The Sons of Anarchy. Rumor has it you've grown pretty close to the Vp, Jackson Teller, is that correct?"

Fucking Small towns. Everyone in them are such gossip whores.

"Yes."

" Do you know what your new boyfriend and his club do and who they are affiliated with?"

"No, I can't say I do know."

"Well, there is some evidence that there is some illegal gun trafficking involved."

I just stood there in silence.

"Well, by the look on your face, I see there's some questions you should bring up to your new boyfriend. Please, if you find out anything, Please give me call."

She handed me a card.

She opened the door, but I stopped her.

"Agent, if I knew something about what Jax does, what makes you think I would turn him and his club in?"

"Wow, you're brand new to this, but it looks like Gemma's got you well-trained already. I know how much this job means to you. I know you would hate trading in this nice office and that sexy get up for a jail cell and an orange jumpsuit."

What a cunt.

She left with an arrogant smile on her face. Felicia came in.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Someone who will make my life miserable."

I left work early to go home and get changed for Gemma's dinner. I retouched up my makeup in the bathroom and started going through my closet. I heard the loud familiar chopper engine outside the house.

Jax shut off the bike and walked into the house, excited to see his girl.

"Jax, I need to ask you something."

He wasn't even in the room yet, when she spoke to him.

When he was in the room, he sat down on the bed, watching her pick out a top and dark blue jeans out of her closet.

"Sure, go ahead."

"A woman who is an agent came by my office for a visit today. She wanted to know if I knew what you and your club do."

Jax let out a heavy breath.

"What did you say?"

"I told her the truth. I don't know what you do, but she gave me a pretty good idea what you do."

He stood up and moved closer to me.

"Jules.."

"Jax, if this is going to work, you need to tell me. All of it. "

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You might run if I tell you."

"Jax, I need to know if I can handle this. I can't sit in the dark here. Was that bitch telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

I was ready for him to deny it.

"Yes?"

"Clay is into running guns. But, I want to find legitimate ways to earn money. It's just going to take a minute to get there."

"Jesus, Jax."

" I know. I don't like it either. It's cost us more blood than anything else. Clay just doesn't want to see it."

Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like Jax's stepdad?

"Jules, if you want, I'll start packing my stuff. "

He went to turn around and walk to the dresser, but I caught his arm.

"That's not what I want. I want you. I want you to be safe. I can't see that happening with you running guns. If I lose you, it might kill me."

My eyes started to water, and Jax took my face in his hands.

" I'm going to be okay. I promise you that."

"Dont make a promise you can't keep."

"I'm not. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

He leaned down lightly and kissed me.

"Finish getting dressed. I'll meet you outside."

I just nodded, turning back to the closet, and letting more tears fall. No doubt messing up my makeup.

I finished getting ready and cleaned myself up. I locked the door behind me, and got on the back of the bike. Jax started up the bike and I moved my arms tightly around him. He let go of one of the handlebars and touched my hand that was around his waist.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pulled out of the driveway and he drove to Gemma's. He pulled up behind the other bikes that were already there. We both off and looked at each other. He took off his helmet, and then took off mine.

" You ready to do this?"

"The dinner or us?"

"Both."

I'll let you know my answer when I catch my breath."


	12. The dinner

**Okay guys, it's time for Dinner at Gemma's. How do you think it's going to go? Please enjoy and comments are always welcome!**

As we stepped up to the door, I felt Jax's arm wrap around my waist.

Jesus Christ.

How the fuck was he doing this? These past few days alone have been hell for the both of them, and they just got together. Now, she knows about what they _really _do. She won't give him an answer. Is she staying? Is she going? He wants her to stay in the worst way. He doesn't think he wanted something so much in his life before. Yeah, its been awful for them, but they made each other happy. He's got thick skin, he can handle the comments and stares. It's her he's worried about. Worried that she'll break and flee Charming the minute someone will say something at that fucking dinner table.

Jax just opened the door and walked in, with me right by his side.

Gemma was the first to greet us.

"Hey, sweetheart," She leaned in and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom."

She pulled away from Jax and gave me a hug, Jax not letting his arm drop from my waist.

"You okay?", she whispered in my ear.

"Mhm."

She was the first to separate our hug.

"Jax, the guys are in the living room. I just need Julia to help me with a few things in the kitchen."

" You gunna be okay?," He looked down at me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Go ahead. Go talk to the guys."

He gave me a kiss and headed toward the living room.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Everything's almost finished. I just needed an excuse to talk to you."

A small smile crossed my face.

"Oh."

"Is everything okay? Looks like you have something on your mind."

"Not really. An agent came to see me today. June Stahl. Have you heard of her?"

"God, who hasn't heard of that bitch? What did she want?"

"She told me about the gun trafficking, Gemma. She wants me to turn on Jax and the club."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would never do that, even if I knew what was going on."

"That shit's crazy, isn't it?"

"What?"

"What you're willing to do for someone you care about."

"I didn't know I would be going against everything I believe in. "

All the guys were comfortable on the couch when Jax entered the room.

"What's up, Jackie boy? Your better half with you?", Chibs asked with a smile.

"Dont' you mean his darker half?", Tig said under his breath, making all the guys chuckle except Chibs.

Jax clenched his fists.

"You say one more comment about her, I will beat the shit out of you. I don't care even if we are at my mom's house."

"Hey, easy. This means a lot to your mom," Clay added.

"Yeah, well Julia means a lot to me, so lay off."

He left the room and went back to the kitchen.

" Damn, that must be pretty good pussy if he's already whipped after a couple of days," Bobby stated, trying to keep his voice to a whisper.

"Well Bobby, you know what they say, once you go black, you never go back," Clay responded, getting a loud laugh from everyone in the room.

Gemma came into the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby," Clay replied.

"Uh huh. Come on, dinner's ready. And let me just say something to you all. Ber nice to her. She's a good person."

"Scout's honor, Gem," Clay said, raising his hand.

She rolled her eyes and she went to the living room, where the other men followed behind her.

I helped Gemma put out the rest of the food, and Jax sat down next to me.

"This is great, Gem," Tig said, taking his first bite of his food.

"I'm glad."

The dinner started off pretty quiet. Jax looked over at his girlfriend. She wasn't eating.

"You okay, babe?", he asked touching my hand.

I went to respond when I heard Tig making hurl noises.

" Oh sorry, sorry. Just hearing you call that colored gash babe kinda makes me sick."

Gemma dropped her fork on her plate loud enough to echo.

That was it for Jax. He got up fast enough before anyone could react and yanked Tig out of his chair. He slammed him against the closet wall and threw his first punch.

The other guys got up along with me and Gemma getting up shortly after. It took a minute to separate Tig and Jax.

"I warned you, asshole."

"I know you did."

"Jax, it's not worth it."

"Yeah, believe it or not the bitch is right. She ain't worth fighting over," Tig agreed, spitting out blood on the floor.

"Tig! ," I heard Gemma yell.

Jax tried to pull away from Bobby and Chib's grip.

I moved closer to both Jax and Tig.

"It's okay."

"Julia, are you fucking kidding me? This isnt okay," Jax said, shocking me he was using my actual name, instead of my nickname.

"No it is. I get it. They don't like me. "

"That's putting it lightly," Tig replied.

I was ready to walk out that door once again. But something stopped me.

"You know what, I'm tired of walking away and crying about this bullshit. Believe me, I know what me and him have is not normal. I'm getting shit from my dad, notes on my car, comments from all of you."

"Why didn't you tell me about the notes?", Jax asked, interrupted me.

" I didn't tell anyone. Cuz, you had enough on your plate as is with your club."

"Seriously, what the hell is normal in this town? For example, I had an Atf agent come and see me today. She wanted to know if I would give up Jax and the club. I told her I wouldn't even if I knew what any of you did. At first I didn't know why I said it. Then it hit me. I know how much you guys and the club means to him. Why would I want to hurt what he cares about most? So if you have a problem with me, go ahead. Say anything to me, do anything. It's not going to change how I feel about him. I'm here to stay."

Jax raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled at me. Bobby and Chibs let go of Jax.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I am. You wanna know my answer? I'm staying, baby. I'm in this for the long run. No matter what anyone says or does."

The room was quiet, and Gemma had an ear to ear smile.

Jax closed the distance between me and him and just kissed me with force.

"My god, she's going to make one hell of an old lady," Gemma replied, breaking the silence, and making me smile against Jax's lips.


	13. The wedding

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for the positive reviews! Here's chapter thirteen, please enjoy!**

Jax and I left Gemma's shortly after my speech.

"God, I wish I had a video camera. I never seen the club so speechless, Jules", Jax said, while I opened the door to our home.

"I take it you're impressed?", I asked, looking back at him with a smile on my face.

I tossed his keys on the table near the door.

He put his hands around my waist and turned me around so I was facing him.

" I'm very impressed. You really meant what you said?"

"Jax, I meant every word."

Jax was about to kiss me when there was a knock at the door. He let out an exaggerated sigh and opened the door.

"Mr. Carter, hi."

"Hi. Can I speak to my daughter?"

"yeah, sure."

He stepped aside and let my dad come in.

My dad looked at him.

"I'll give you two a minute," Jax said, making his way to our room.

"I got your text message, Julia."

"And?"

"You're right. It's not fair for me to ask you to support my relationship when I haven't been supporting yours."

I just stood there, shocked he was admitting he was wrong. The man is always so stubborn. I'm surprised he's budging now.

"Sweetie, I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, dad. I never been happier. I don't know why you got the impression that I'm not."

"I knew you were happy. I just envisioned you with someone completely different."

"Believe me, I did too. But, life has its curveballs. What me and Jax have , it feels right. I'm not going to be ashamed of it because we are completely different people."

"You're just like your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you this, but your mother's parents didn't want me to marry her. They hated me. they still do."

"What, why?"

" They had your mother's husband picked out already. She liked him, but not enough to marry him someday. Then me and her met while they were engaged, and we fell in love. "

" You nor mom told me about this."

"We never told anyone. She was willing to leave her fiancé for me. But, I was feeling the pressure from her parents and her friends to stay away from her. I was ready to walk away from her. The other man was better for her. I couldn't give her that kind of life that was promised to her."

"But, you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Your mom helped me get on the right track and go to college. Her parents were so pissed. "

My dad started laughing, but I noticed he had watery eyes.

"Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. "

"Dad, is that why you were so set on splitting me and Jax up? You were afraid what people will say?"

"Yeah. That and how I thought you can do better. When you are a mother someday, you will experience that. But if he makes you happy, you can't do any better than that."

I just hugged my dad.

" You're okay with us?"

"God help me, but yes."

I pulled away from him.

"I'll be at your wedding tomorrow. It's my turn to accept you happiness."

"Thanks, baby girl. I'm gunna go. I'm sure I'm taking up your time with your boyfriend."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

I started to walk to the bedroom when I saw Jax in the hallway, listening.

"You know, you gotta work on your spy skills."

"Your dad accepts me?"

"Yeah, he does."

"You want me to go to the wedding tomorrow?"

"You have a lot to do tomorrow. Wendy's first doctors appointment, and you have to go to Nevada after that."

"I can change my plans for Nevada."

"No Jax, it's okay. I can go solo for this one."

Jax and I got out the shower the next morning when he saw the red dress hanging up on the back of the door.

He let out a loud whistle.

"You're wearing that to your dad's wedding?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you think it's a little too sexy for a wedding?"

"Jax, I'm going to be surrounded by family members. I think it's you I should worry about."

"How so?"

"Oh, you know what. Being surrounded by beautiful women wearing pretty much nothing, just throwing themselves at you."

"Well, I can control myself."

"Really?"

"Yes, cuz I have a girlfriend."

I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, if you want to come visit me in Nevada after the wedding, you can. I'll send you the address. "

"I don't know baby. I'll try."

"Okay, no problem."

I started puting on my lotion and clothes.

"Can you do me a favor? I know I'm going to sound like an overprotective girlfriend, but can you call me when you get to Nevada, just so I know you got there okay?"

"Of course, darlin'."

I slipped on my dress, and he zipped it for me.

"Also, let me know how the doctor's appointment goes. I wanna know how that little guy or girl is doing."

"I will. I know that this isn't easy for you. That we have Wendy still in our lives."

"It's okay. This whole thing hasn't been easy. But, what relationship is easy?"

He leaned in and kissed me.

"True. But me and you are the definition of not easy."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Jax met up with Wendy at St. Thomas after Jules left. Wendy was waiting at the main entrance. Jax parked his bike and made his way to her.

"What the hell happened to your face?", Jax asked, staring at the black and blue around her eye.

"Hi to you too," she responded, irritated that he was late.

"Who did that to you?"

"Your new girlfriend."

"Julia punched you in the face," Jax asked, with slight amusement in his voice.

"You know, I'm so glad you find it amusing that your bitch of a girlfriend did this to your pregnant wife."

"Ex Wife."

"It's not finalized. We are still married."

"Not to me we're not. why did she deck you?"

"She just punched me."

"I know Julia. She doesnt throw punches without there being a reason."

"Ask her."

The two didn't even say another word until they met with the doctor.

"Hi, how are you two doing today?", the female doctor came in with a smile on her face.

"Look, can we just get this visit over with? I don't want to look at his face much longer," Wendy snapped at the doctor, getting a roll of the eyes from Jax.

"Uh.. yeah sure," the doctor replied, putting the jelly onto Wendy's stomach.

"Sorry about that, doc. She's just pissed that we're getting a divorce. "

"You bet your ass I'm pissed."

The doctor put the transducer on her stomach and the picture came up on the video screen. God, what the hell happened between this couple that made them hate each other so much? Did he do that to her eye?

"That's your baby," she smiled as best as she could at the estranged couple.

Jax's eyes lit up.

"That little thing is a baby?"

"Yes. She's about seven weeks in. Everything looks to be right on track. Would you like a video?"

"Yes," Jax and Wendy said in unison.

She went to print it out when Wendy looked up at him.

"See, don't you think we should give us another shot? For the baby?"

"No Wendy. I'm going to be there for my kid. But that's it. I'm with Julia. "

"Well, she's not allowed be around our child."

"Oh, she's going to be around my child. Whether you like it or not."

Amber was finished getting ready when She came out of the room. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a strapless gown theat flared at the waist and her hair was done up into a fancy bun. She wore diamond studs that shined perfectly with her engagement ring.

"You look incredible, Amber."

"Thank you Julia. I know me and you aren't close, but I would like to change that after the honeymoon."

"Yeah. Baby steps, right?"

I gave her the bouquet. We heard the music start-up.

"That's us."

She smiled and took a deep breath.

When my father and Amber were exchanging vows, I couldn't help but think about Jax. Will we reach that point in our relationship one day that we will marry? It doesn't have to be this. With the dress, tux, the hundreds of people watching us, and the huge chapel. But just us, getting married. Being husband and wife. The thought alone gave me butterflies. I knew only time will tell.

The reception was just as grand as the wedding. If not, more. I hardly knew anyone there. Most of my dad's family were gone. The only people I knew here were a few associates. Felicia wasnt there. She went on a vacation with Rob for a week. A baby moon , or something like that. I felt someone touch me lightly on the waist while I was waiting for a drink at the mini bar.

I turned around and saw my dad with a huge smile on his face.

"Congrats, dad. You're a married man once again."

"I am. I'm really happy, Julia."

"I know you are. I'm really happy for you."

"Sweetie, I know you really don't want to be here."

"That's not true."

"It is. You look bored out of your skull. Here."

He gave me my keys.

"I asked the valet for them. Go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. My phone started ringing.

"Right on time, huh?"

I bit my lip and looked at the text message.

It was the address to Nevada.

I started jogging to my car, and looked at the address again. Damn, I wish I had a navigation in this car. maybe Jax was right. Time to upgrade to a new car. I started my car and headed to the nearest gas station to ask for directions.

It was around nine o'clock. It worked. The patch over went through just like he hoped. Jax looked around at all the women and the guys taking them to the backroom. He grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol with him and went outside. He pulled out his phone and called Julia.

I was two minutes away when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

I smiled automatically like an idiot.

"Hey. How'd everything go today?"

"Good. the baby's good. Are you on your way?"

"No, I can't. I'm sorry. "

I parked the car on the side of the building.

Jax tried hiding his disappointment and took a swig of the JD he took with him.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He hung up the phone and was ready to back inside when he heard someone round the corner. A smile expanded across his face when a beautiful woman in red made her way closer to him.

"You said you weren't able to come."

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you."

He pulled me into a kiss and I moved my arms around his neck.

"I saw Wendy's eye today."

"Oh god."

"Yeah, you have one hell of a punch. What did she say to you?"

"She called me a nigger. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

" It's okay. That was out of line."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah , nice and healthy. "

"Good. How'd did the business with the club go?"

"Just like we planned. Believe it or not."

"I believe it. The loud music was a hint that it went well. Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?"

"Sometimes, I need a break from the noise."

"I thought the pretty girls had something to do with it. All that temptation."

"The only temptation I have eyes for is right in front of me."

"Nice line."

"I've worked on it."

I let go of his neck and took his hand.

"Come on."

He put the bottle down and followed his girlfriend.


	14. Birthday Madness

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a bit of a time jump. It 's been about six to seven months later. Please enjoy!**

I was hard at work putting together a case I had in the morning. I'm supposed to defend a kid who ran over a child while intoxicated. Why the hell would I defend this asshole? He made his bed. He should lie down in it.

I heard a knock at my door.

Felicia came in, eating a huge bag of chips and a gift bag hanging on her arm.

"The little man in there making you hungry?"

"It ridiculous. I've gained over forty pounds because of this kid."

"When are you due again?"

"Saturday."

"why the hell are you still working? You should be on bed rest."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a lawyer, not a doctor. By the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

She sat down in the chair across from me, and handed me the bag.

"I told you, you don't have to get me anything."

"Oh please, everyone loves presents. Open it."

I opened it, and it was a very skimpy two piece lingerie from the sex shop in town. It was red with black lace and beautiful detail throughout the top, with a matching thong. Shiny, black platform heels sat in the bottom of the bag.

"Oh my."

If my skin wasn't so dark, you probably would have seen me turn red.

"Yeah, I figured when Jax gets home from his trip, you might want to surprise him with something sexy."

"But I thought it was my birthday."

"Well honey, when you're wearing that, I bet he will do anything you want in bed. That's what I call the best birthday gift ever."

A very familiar feeling started stirring between my thighs. I closed my legs tight, trying to force that amazing feeling away.

"Thanks Fe, I love it."

I got up from my desk and walked over to her. She got up slowly, holding her back. When I made it to her, she hugged me.

"Oh my god."

I pulled away from Felicia, whose eyes were wide and glued to the floor which was now wet.

"My water just broke."

" Oh my god. Okay, I'll get my keys. Let's get you to the hospital. I'll call Rob once we get there."

I grabbed my purse off my desk and I started walking Felicia to my car.

I quickly started it when my phone rang in my purse. I took it out and started driving.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to talk and drive? "

"Relax Fe, I do it all the time."

"Oh, that's comforting."

I hit the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Gemma. what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Wendy's doctor just called me. She listed me as her emergency contact."

"Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know. No one does. Her doctor hasn't seen her in weeks."

"Okay. I'll take a ride over to her place. "

"Oh dear god! This hurts like a bitch!"

"Oh my god, is everything okay on your end?"

"Uhh well.. I have to drop off my friend. She's going into labor."

"Oh shit. Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital. I'll take a ride with you."

"Okay, see you then."

"Ahh, son of bitch, fuck this hurts so damn bad!"

I looked over at Felicia and she was doubled over.

"Don't worry Fe, we are two minutes away."

"Well, step on it. We aint got all day."

"I'm going as fast as the car goes."

She gave me the deadliest stare I think man kind could ever create. It felt like she was burning a hole through my head.

"You know what, I'm so glad Jax is fixing up that car for you so can finally get rid of this piece of shit."

I turned my head and looked at Felicia with a goofy smile on my face.

"What! Jax is giving me a car?"

"Shit, that was supposed to be a surprise. Please act surprised when he shows it to you tonight."

"Okay."

I pulled up to the main entrance, and ran into the lobby.

"Hi, how may I help you?", the young receptionist asked.

"Well, my friend's about to give birth to a human being in my car if you don't help her soon."

A nurse who overheard our conversation quickly brought out a wheelchair to my car and helped Felicia out of my car while I called her husband who was at work. After a few rings, an older man picked up.

"Oswald Trucking."

"Hi, I need to talk to Rob."

"Sweetheart, you need to be more specific. We have over ten Robs in this company."

"Robert Fisher. His wife is in labor. He needs to get his ass here.", I replied with frustration in my tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

The old man shook his head, leaving his office to find Rob.

"Women."

The nurse brought Felicia in the main lobby where I was standing.

"Fe, Rob is on his way. Do you want me to stay with you till he gets here?"

"No, go. You need to check on Wendy. Make sure everything's okay."

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I walked outside and called Gemma.

"Hey, you here yet?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

She pulled up in front of me and I got into her Cadillac.

"When was the last time you talked to Wendy?"

"I stopped by her house on Monday. I wanted to see if she needed a ride to her check up since Jax has been out-of-town for the past week . She wasnt home, and she didn't answer any of my calls."

"What a way to spend your birthday, huh?", Gemma asked, looking at me with a bit of sorrow and amusement in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your friend goes into labor and now Wendy is MIA and you have to find her. That is kind of a shitty birthday if you ask me."

"It's no big deal. It's just another day to me."

"Jax coming home tonight?"

"Yeah, he called me at work before."

"I bet you miss him."

"Like you wouldn't believe. But he's gotta do what he's gotta do. Do you think he's gonna like the baby room?"

"He better love it. We worked our asses off building that room."

We both started laughing. She pulled up in Wendy's driveway. We both got out, and walked up to the front door.

Gemma knocked loudly against the door.

"Wendy. It's Gemma."

"I'm going to go around back."

"Okay."

I went to the back door and looked through the curtains. I couldn't see anything. I tried my luck with the door handle to see if it was unlocked. It was.

I went further into the house until I slipped slightly on something on the floor. I looked down and it was red. My heart fell into my stomach and I swallowed hard. I went into the kitchen and there was Wendy, on the floor with a needle next to her.

"Jesus Christ."

I fell to the floor, checking for a pulse.

"Gemma!"

She ran around the back and saw what I was seeing.

"That stupid bitch."

"Gemma, call 911."

She took out her phone, shaking her head.

The paramedics showed up shortly after Gemma placed the call. I rode in the back with Wendy.

"Is she going to be okay? Is the baby?"

"I don't know, miss. We will do everything we can," the paramedic replied.

Shit. I reached into my pocket. Damn it. I forgot my phone in my purse in Gemma's car. Jax is going to need to come home earlier. He needs to know what just happened.

We got to the hospital and they rushed Wendy in. Gemma met me by the ER.

"Gemma, you call Jax?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

I ran my hand through my hair and fought the tears that were trying to make its way through, and started breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey , hey. That baby is going to be okay."

"Gemma, this is my fault. If I didn't.."

"Hey, don't start with that shit. None of this is your fault. She decided to turn to that fucking needle. Dont start blaming yourself because Jax chose you."

"It's just.. it's not even my baby, and I'm losing my mind over here."

"Sweetheart, that is your baby. Regardless, whose body it's coming from. Youve shown that child more love and care than his own mother has."

Two hours have passed. Gemma and I were in the waiting room for what felt like forever. A doctor finally approached us.

"You friends with Wendy Case?"

"Uh.. yeah we are. Is she and the baby okay?"

"Well, she's been using methamphetamine for a while. We found track marks on her hands and feet. "

"Jesus. What about the baby?"

"We had to do an emergency c -section, The baby has a heart defect and a tear in his abdomen."

Here it comes. The fucking tears.

I sat down and held my head down while Gemma started rubbing my back.

"What's his chances?"

"20 percent. But, that's being optimistic. I'll keep you both updated."

"Thank you," Gemma and I said in unison.

Jax and the guys came into view as the doctor left us.

Jax gave me a hug.

"Hey, what's the news?"

"It's not good, baby. The doctor said she was using throughout the pregnancy. The baby has a heart defect and a tear in his stomach. "

"Jesus Christ."

Jax started walking away from us quickly.

"Jax, where you going?"

"Jules, stay here with my mom. I need to take care of this."

The other guys followed him.

Gemma and I both sat down and Gemma took my hand.

Jax came back later on that day. It was around 11 in the evening.

"Hey, anything new?"

"They want to do surgery. It's going to take a few hours."

"Babe, you dont have to stay here. Go home and get some rest. You look exhausted."

"No, I wanna stay. I wanna be here when they finish surgery."

"He's right honey. Go get some rest and come back. I'll call you both ," Gemma suggested.

Jax took my hand and we left the hospital. He couldn't even be in that hospital for five minutes no matter how hard he tried. How could she have been there all day, and not lose her mind?

We got home and there was a tarp obviously covering a car.

"I was going to surprise you when you got off work."

He pulled off the tarp and revealed a black 1996 mustang.

"I remember how much you said you wanted a new car before I left. Felicia told me you had a thing for mustangs since college. "

I was just quiet. Was I even allowed to be happy after what kind of day I had?

"Jules, please say something."

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

I snapped out of my daze and hugged and kissed him.

"Happy birthday."

We both forced a smile and went into the house. Jax was about to pass my office when he saw the baby room. He stopped and stared at it, taking in every new detail of the room.

"You turned your office into a baby room?"

"Yeah. It was a surprise for you when you got home. Gemma and I did it."

"It's kind of a waste now."

I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Abel's going to die."

I pushed him hard, making him fall into the panel of the door frame.

"You asshole. Don't say that. there's still a chance. I can't believe you just said that."

I went into our bedroom and started packing a bag.

He came into the room when he started hearing draws open.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm packing a bag and staying at the hospital. I believe Abel is going to live. If you don't believe it, you might as well not come with me."


	15. Fearing the Worst

Jax came in the room and opened his draw. He started grabbing some clothes for tomorrow.

He handed me his clothes and I put them in my bag. I threw the bag on my shoulder and Jax took my hand, neither of us saying anything until me and him were back in that damn waiting room, waiting to hear anything about Abel.

Gemma was still there, her eyes feeling heavy. When her eyes opened again, she patted the chairs next to her.

"Anything, mom?," Jax asked, taking a seat next to his mom.

"No baby, sorry."

He left out a weary sigh and nodded. I put my bag down next to our chairs. Shit. This whole situation with Wendy and Abel, made me completely forget about Felicia and how she was doing. Guilt about forgetting my friend hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Jax, I'll be right back."

"Where you headed?"

"Felicia. She went into labor a couple of hours ago. I was the one that dropped her off. "

"Really?"

" Yeah. I'll be right back. If the doctor comes, please call me. I have my cell on me."

He just nodded, his eyes looking down at his white sneakers.

I bent down in front of him, and moved his blonde hair out of his face.

" Hey, I'm sorry I called you an asshole."

"Don't be. I deserved it. I shouldn't have said that shit. "

"No, you don't. You're scared. We all are. I know the odds are slim.."

He sat up from being slumped over, and sat right in his chair.

"Yeah, twenty percent chance. "

I took the beautiful broken man's face in my hands, making him look at me with his tear filled eyes.

"Jax, you need to have a little bit of faith. If Abel's anything like his dad, he's going to pull through. I have a feeling this kid is just as tough as you."

A small grin made itself noticeable.

"What?"

"nothing. I'm just surprised."

"How so?"

"You're still here. Any normal woman would've left after seeing this."

I kissed the back of his hand.

"I'm not normal."

" oh, I know that is true."

"Plus, I told you I'm staying. I meant that. I'm sticking by you through all of it."

Gemma smiled at her.

He gave me a quick kiss. An older couple sitting across from the three of them stared in disgust.

Jax stood up put of his seat, almost knocking me over to get near them.

"You know, you should take a fucking picture, it might last longer," Jax snapped at them.

I stood up and pulled at his shirt.

I looked back at them.

"It's not worth it, Jax. Okay?"

He just ignored me and glared at the couple.

Gemma and I exchanged glances.

"She's right, Jax. Come on, sit down."

He listened to his mother and sat down.

I went to the nearest nurses' station to find out about Felicia. Jax sat back down and watched his lady walk away. What if she was wrong? What if his son wont be able to survive this surgery and go on to the next? The what ifs going through Jax's head was driving him fucking crazy. He leaned back in his chair and rested his head against the cold wall.

After talking to the first nurse I came in contact with, I went to the other side of the maternity floor to Felicia's room. I knocked on the door and saw her holding her beautiful baby boy.

"Hey, Fe, I'm so sorry I didn't come back. I found out with what happened to Wendy," I whispered, not wanting to wake her sleeping son.

"Where's Rob?"

"He went to go get some coffee. It's okay. You needed to take care of your family. Is she okay? Is the baby?"

I shook my head no, and started crying . Felicia sat up in her bed even more, trying not to wake her son by her sudden movement.

"What happened?"

"She's been doing drugs. The baby is ten weeks premature."

"God honey, I'm so sorry. How is Jax holding up?"

"He's a mess. He doesn't believe the baby will make it."

"Do you?"

"I do. But a small part of me worries what will happen if he doesn't? I wanna kill myself for even thinking that way. But, I really want to believe that baby boy will be okay."

"Dont let the odds fuck up your way of thinking, Julia. Keep that head up."

I nodded. In a way, I wanted to move this subject to something happier for the moment. My best friend just had a baby. I should shed some bright light on that.

"Yes, mom."

I moved closer to her bed. " You have a name for him?"

"Yeah. This is Alexander Michael Fisher the second. He's named after Rob's father."

"Fe, he's beautiful. Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

Slowly , she handed him over to me. He shifted his body slightly in my arms, adjusting to me holding him. He kept his eyes closed. I started sobbing even harder.

" Hey."

Felicia touched my arm and my eyes from her son to her face.

" This shit will work itself out."

" I know it will."

My phone started ringing in my pocket. The loud ringtone woke up Alexander and he started crying loudly. I handed Alexander back Felicia. I reached into my worn jeans and pulled out the phone. jax's name lit up on the screen.

" Hey."

"Hey, I just talked to the doctor. The surgery went well with his heart. They want to monitor him tonight, and if all goes well, they will work on his stomach tomorrow."

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god. I'll be over there in a minute okay?"

"Okay."

We both hung up at the same time.

"It's looking okay so far."

"I told you. "

I gave her a soft hug and gave her newborn son a feather light kiss on his head.

"Congrats, buddy. He's beautiful."

"Thank you. I should be here for a couple of days. Let me know how your son is? Okay?"

"You got it."

I left her room quickly, heading back to that dreadful waiting room.


	16. Resisting Temptation

**Hey guys, I'm going to jump ahead a little just to move the story along, I hope that is okay. Abel is doing better and will be coming home soon. Wendy up and left as soon as she was well, and is now M.I.A. Okay,here goes, I hope you enjoy!**

My god, I was ready to go home. Let me inform anyone that wants to be a lawyer. It truly is a great job, but there is so much paperwork, that you will want to stab your eyes out with pens. Missy, the receptionist, came in with a beautiful vase filled with white orchids.

"You have a delivery."

She placed the vase on my desk gently.

"Oh my god, they're beautiful. Who are they from?"

Missy searched the vase for a card.

"There's no card. Maybe Jax wanted to do something nice for you, " she said with a sly smile.

"I don't know, maybe."

In all honesty, things haven't been all that great between us. He's been gone a lot more will now come home close to three in the morning. It's not that I don't trust him. I do. But, he promised me full disclosure. I'll be lucky if I get a sentence out about what he has been up to.

"Hey, you okay?", Missy asked, touching my hand, startling me.

"Yeah, I'm good."

I looked back down at my documents in front of me. Missy took that as a sign that I didn't want to be pushed further to talk about it. Daniel, the guy my father wanted to set me up with, moved past Missy and smiled at me.

"I see you got the flowers I sent you."

"Theyre from you?"

"Yeah.. they're a thank you for helping me out with that messy divorce case for the past few weeks. "

"You're welcome. I was happy to help. Even though that couple was so screwed to hell, they were very entertaining."

"Ha, I know right. But divorces suck."

"I thought you and your wife were happily married until she passed."

"Yeah _Mary_ and I happy. It was my first marriage that ended in divorce."

"Daniel, I'm sorry. "

"Dont be. I loved her, but she slept with the whole town. She thought I wouldn't find out about it."

"Shit. that's awful. "

"How are things with you and Jax? your dad told me that Abel is coming home."

"Yeah, the baby is coming home Friday."

"You ignored my first question."

"jax and I are good."

"But not great."

"Daniel, don't you have work to take care of?"

"Yeah, I get the hint. I'm going. "

Daniel stopped and turned around before leaving my office.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"He's a lucky guy. If he doesn't know that, dump his ass."

"Ha, thanks for the advice."

"So, I would have Samcro as partner?", Luanne asked Jax, crossing her arms, not sure she should get in bed with the club.

"Yeah. We will be your muscle and protect you and your girls," Jax said, lighting a cigarette.

"What if I say no?"

Jax blew out the smoke he was holding in his lungs and flashed a small grin.

" I don't think you have another choice, darlin."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I'll do it."

" Okay, I'll have the prospect help move your stuff to the new location later on tonight."

Jax sat down on the nearest couch and took out his cellphone. He scrolled to Julia's name. He knows he's been very vague about what has happened with the club, but it's for her own safety. Shit is starting to get messy. Between the Mayans and this asshole in town, by the name of Ethan Zobel or some shit like that, he and the club got their hands full. They underestimated both groups. He felt awful keeping secrets from her, but in a strange way, it gave him peace of mind. The less she knew, the better right now.

He pressed the call button and held his phone to his ear.

"Hey, this is Julia, sorry I missed your call, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

That is odd. Julia _never _missed a phone call. Never. Worry started to wash over Jax, making him want to check up on her.

"Hey Jax."

A sweet as sin voice stopped Jax in his tracks and he turned around, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hi, Ima."

"Off to see Julia, huh?"

" Yeah, I just want to make sure she is okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. You know what. I saw her out to dinner with some guy yesterday. All tall, dark, and handsome."

"What?"

"Yeah, the man was fine if I was ever into dark meat."

"She told me she had to work late last night."

" Oh, I'm sure she was working. Nothing to worry about."

" I gotta go."

Ima watched as Jax hurried out of CaraCara with a grin on her face. Her plan was working. Throw in some bullshit about Julia and another man getting close, that would mean a break up. Jax will need some comforting and come running into her arms. He would be under her any minute now.

Jax opened the door to his home, wondering if Julia is home yet.

"Jules! Jules!"

He walked into the kitchen and saw why she wasnt answering her phone. She left it here on the counter. He knows he shouldnt, but he did anyway. He unlocked her phone and looked through her text messages. She had over a dozen from Daniel.

Holy Shit. Ima was right.

They seemed innocent except the last one that was sent about twenty minutes ago.

New Text Message From: Daniel.

Hey, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm glad you liked the flowers I sent. I know you feel the same way. Please answer me.

Jax was ready to slam the phone in the fucking wall when he got an idea.

He decided to text back.

I can't stop thinking about you either. Meet me at the Charming Inn, room 16 at two.

A reply was sent in seconds.

See you there ;).

Jax sat in the hotel room, watching the door. This son of a bitch thinks he is going to fuck Julia right now. The thought of it alone wants Jax to put him into the ground. No man should be thinking about his girl like that.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Jax looked at the time on the digital clock next to the bed. 2:00. Right on time.

He took his gun off the table next to him and went to answer the door. He opened the door slowly, hiding behind the door.

" Julia, I'm so glad you feel the same way. I haven't felt like this since Mary."

He turned around, expecting Julia to be standing there. Not her fucking boyfriend. His eyes were filled with fear.

Jax grabbed him by the front of the suit and slammed his head against the mirror, making the glass fall onto the dresser.

" You have fucking nerve. Knowing she is with somebody, you still show up and expect to fuck her."

"Look man, she's been confiding in me. She said you don't talk to her anymore, you basically ignore her. She's not happy with you," Daniel managed to get out since Jax now had his face pressed against the dresser, the broken shards digging in his skin.

"Oh what, you're the fucking man who can change that?"

"You bet your ass I am. She deserves better. Not some piece of shit biker who can 't keep his woman satisfied."

Jax pulled him off the dresser and threw him into the closet door.

I went by Teller-Morrow after work. I smiled when I saw Jax's bike. I entered the clubhouse and saw Juice, Half Sack, and Piney sitting at the bar having a drink.

The sound of heels hitting the floor made the guys stop and look at me, not finishing their conversation.

"Hey guys, is Jax here?"

"Yeah?", Juice answered, but it sounded like a question.

" Is that a question or an answer? Is he here or isn't he?"

Jax came out of the back room with the rest of the guys.

" Hey, babe.", I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled away and walked outside.

What the fuck?

I followed him outside.

"It would be wrong to listen. right?", half Sack asked.

"Yeah, it would, but I really wanna see where this goes.", Piney replied, getting up from the bar stool and going up against the door.

"What's wrong with you?"

" What's wrong with me? I'm pissed off because my girlfriend is fucking around with other men. That's whats wrong with me."

"Are you serious? What slut told you this white lie now?"

" It doesn't matter where I heard it from. I know all about you and Daniel. How you've been spending all your time with him at work."

"Yeah, exactly. It's just work."

"Not to him, it's not. Why did he send you flowers?"

"You know about those?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you should know I threw them out. I thought it was inappropriate to accept them."

" Yeah, okay."

"You really believe I;m sneaking around behind your back? Jax, if anyone should feel insecure right now, it's me!"

" How so?"

" You're gone every night till three or four in the morning now. You come home smelling like perfume and weed. I should be asking you where your dick has been."

"I'm not cheating on you. I wouldn't cheat on you. You wanna know why? Because no pussy is worth hurting you. Yeah, I'm around other women at times. But, nothing happens. If I wasnt so serious about us, I probably would have by now. "

" You could've fooled me. Jax, you used to tell me everything. Now, I'm lucky to get even a word out of you. You're scaring the shit out of me. You have these cuts and bruises on you almost everyday, you don't tell me where they're from. I'm afraid you wont come home one day."

His voice was finally soft after him yelling at me for a few minutes.

"it's better if I don't tell you right now. I can handle this shit on my own."

"But, you shouldnt have to. That's why I'm here."

"I know you're there, but lately, it feels like you're not really there. you're always wrapped up in work. I remember when we first got together, you used to be all over me the second I entered a room. I guess I miss that."

" I never realized that. I'm sorry. It looks like we got a lot of shit to work on. "

"We do."

"I have a few days of vacation time coming up. why don't we just go somewhere? Anywhere. Just us. Work on being that hot and heavy couple we once were."

No matter how hard he tries, he could never stay mad at this woman for long.

He pulled me into his arms and lifted me slightly off the floor, and kissed me passionately. The kind of kiss we havent shared in a while.

We both pulled away at the same time, and we heard clapping from the clubhouse.

"Looks like we built up an audience."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	17. boiling point

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy, and of course reviews are always welcome!**

"I guess we did."

He placed me back on the ground. His grip on my body still secure.

"Let's really give em a show."

I was now flat-out confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jax lifted me up over his shoulder and started jogging toward the clubhouse.

"Oh my god, Jax you're going to drop me!"

Everyone who was standing by the door moved aside and he went to his room in the back. He put me down and he locked the door. He pulled his shirt over his head, and made his way over to me. Jax went to unbutton my shirt. I stopped his hands and pushed him roughly onto the bed. I slid my heels off and climbed on top of him.

"God, I missed this."

I smiled and bent down to kiss him. Before I knew it, he flipped me so he was on top. His hands found my shirt once again. I thought he was going to slowly unbutton it to build up the anticipation. Nope. He ripped it open making most of the buttons fly off around us. My arousal increased immensely. I looked down at his jeans and spotted his growing member. I grin widened even further. He moved up my pencil skirt and took a hold of my panties. He slid them off as quick as possible.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him. Nor did I feel the reason to. We switched positions one more time. I snaked my way down his perfect torso, and unbuckled his jeans. I got off the bed fully and took his sneakers and socks off,letting them hit the carpeted floor. My fingers hooked on to his boxers and jeans and pulled them around his ankles. He hissed when the slightly cool air hit his penis.

"God damn, babe."

I got down on my knees and moved in between his legs. I gave the sensitive head a slow lick,making his hips thrust up.

"Jules, please."

"Please, what?"

"Stop fucking teasing me. You're driving me insane here."

He said it so breathlessly, it made the heat throughout my core move over my whole body. I took him fully into my mouth.

"Fuck yeah. Just like that."

Weston walked into the cigar shop, approaching Zobelle with a smile on his face.

"Everything's set. Matthew Carter will be home soon. I'll be able to finish that nigger off with no problem."

"Excellent. And remember, Mrs. Morrow. I want you to bring the best men you got that can deliver the message."

You got it. Do you really think going after Gemma and framing this colored bitch will work?"

"Mr Weston, those men talk a big game. But, gun running with the wetbacks and colored folks does not make their world turn. Those two women do. We threaten that, and they will bend as far as we want them to, with no hesitation."

I hopped off of Jax and laid down next to him.

"I think you threw my back out, Jules."

I snuggled up closer to him in bed. The bed sheets wrapped loosely around our naked bodies.

I started kissing him on his neck.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

He looked down and smiled at me.

" No, I can' t say I do have a problem with that. "

He wrapped his arm around my body, his hand tracing my hipbone. I looked down at his hand, and saw that his knuckles were severely cut up slightly inflamed.

I took his hand off my hip and looked at his hand more carefully.

"What happened?"

"I had a conversation with Daniel."

I sat up in the bed.

"Jax, you beat the shit out of Daniel? He can press charges."

"So? "

"So, you can go to jail."

"Jules, I've been to jail more than I can count. Plus, my shirts got plenty of stains on it. One more is not going to make a difference."

"This is your plan? You're going to beat the shit out of every man who talks to me?"

"No. I'm just going to beat the shit out of every man who tries to hit on you."

His hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the bed.

"Baby, I don't need you getting locked up every time a guy flashes a smile at me. That's crazy."

"I don't care. "

Hale and Unser pulled up into the Teller-Morrow auto shop parking lot the next morning . Hale spotted Julia's car.

" She's here."

Hale was ready to get out of the car when Unser stopped him.

" You do know that Zobelle did this to her father, right?"

"What does he have against Matthew Carter?"

"I have no idea. But, I have a feeling this has something to do with hurting the club."

"The club has no association to Matthew Carter."

"No, but his daughter does. Hurting his daughter will hurt Jax."

"If we should be accusing anyone, it's Jax. I heard around town her father wasn't fond of Jax. I call that a good motive."

"Jax isn't that kind of man."

" I forgot. Wayne Unser believes anyone in Sons of Anarchy are god damn saints."

Hale got out of the car and started walking into the clubhouse. Piney and Tig were in the clubhouse.

" What now, Hale?", Tig asked, taking a sip of a freshly brewed beer.

"I'm looking for Julia. "

"Oh... she's in Jax's room. They've been in there since yesterday. I insist you knock," Piney said nonchalantly , pointing to the small apartment.

Hale nodded and walked to the room, already hearing muffled moans through the wall.

He knocked on the door.

Jax pulled up his boxers and opened the door.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Julia. It's about her father. Her father was found dead in his home this morning. A crowbar was found lodged in his skull."

I now had the bed sheet wrapped around my body, listening to what the young officer was saying. I got up and walked over to the door.

"Do you know who killed my father?", I asked as tears run down my face.

" No we don't. I know this is difficult. I lost my father a few years ago. But, I need you to get dressed and come down to the station. I need to ask you a few questions."


	18. The accused

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story! Here's chapter eighteen. Please enjoy and review!**

"Okay, I'll start getting dressed."

Hale nodded, and started walking down the hall. Jax closed the door. His eyes followed Julia. She moved across the room , and started getting dressed slowly.

"Babe?"

I finally turned my head, looking at him. He didnt say anything and just came over to me and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his bare chest, his hand stroking my hair.

"Jax, what kind of animal would do this to my dad?"

I pulled away slightly and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know, Jules. I wish I could say or do something to make this easier for you. "

" Just you being here is enough for me."

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips, and he gave me a light peck on mine.

" I'm going to come down to the station with you."

"You don't have to. "

"I want to. "

"Ah, they finally greet us with their presence," Tig teased at both of us, as we made out way to them. Jax holding my hand tightly. He just shook his head at Tig.

Piney noticed how red my eyes were.

"What's wrong, doll?"

"My father was murdered last night."

"Shit, Julia. I'm sorry."

He went to hug me, but I backed up.

"If you hug me, I'll just cry even harder. But, thank you Piney."

"Let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

"I'm going with her. I'll see you guys later," Jax added, letting me take the lead out of the clubhouse. I started walking to my car.

"We can take my bike," Jax lightly pulled my arm.

"I have to get my jacket. I have no buttons left on this shirt because of you."

Jax tried not to smile at that comment, remembering how amazing last night; and this morning was. Just like when they first got together.

I opened my car door, and looked toward the passenger seat where I _know_ I left my jacket. Huh.

I got out of the car and closed my door hard with frustration.

Jax was about to put on his helmet.

"What?"

"My jacket isn't in there."

"Here."

He took off his black sweatshirt and handed it to me.

"Thank you."

He started his bike and I got on, both of us ready to face Hale in the interrogation room.

Jax opened the door for me to the police station. All the officers looked at me while I made my way through.

Do they believe I did it?

"Julia, please come with me," Hale asked, holding open a door.

I nodded lightly and walked into the cold room and sat down. Jax was ready to sit next to me when Hale put a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to speak with her in private."

"She wants me with her. If she wants me here, I'm going to be here."

"And you can. Outside."

Jax rolled his eyes and looked past Hale and at me.

"Jax, I'll be fine."

He shook his head, and started walking away.

"This is bullshit."

Hale closed the door.

" I just need to ask a few questions to get them on record, okay?"

I didn't say anything and just nodded.

"What time did you leave work yesterday?"

I rubbed my irritated eyes, and looked back up at the young officer.

"I left around five. "

"Where did you go after that?"

"The clubhouse. I went to see Jax."

"And you were with Jax the whole night?"

"Yes. If you must know, we were having sex."

"The whole night?"

"Yes. We both have very sexual appetites."

The sarcasm in her tone made Hale point out the obvious.

"Look, I know this is the last thing you want to do. Your father just passed.."

"You know what Hale, you're right. this is the last thing I want to be doing. My father's killer is out there, and you're here wasting time with me. I would never harm my father. He's the only family I have.. had," my voice cracked and the waterworks started up again.

He just looked down at the wooden desk in front of both of us. He hated when any women would cry. He just felt helpless and wanted it to stop.

"Okay. We will have to pick up on this, when it is a better time. But, I do have a warrant to search your car and home. Members of a victim are usually the first suspects we have to rule out."

I wiped my tears away before standing up.

"Fine.. fine. Do whatever you need to."

I got out of the chair and left that god awful room. Jax was standing outside the room, listening to every word. The look he gave Hale was chilling.

He looked down at me with softer eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

He moved his hand around my waist and kissed my forehead.

We got outside and he stopped me from walking, and touched my face lightly with his one hand.

"Your dad is not the only family you have. You have me. You have Abel. Don't forget that, you hear me?"

I just hugged him tightly and he returned the hug, which was just as firm.

A loud knock made Jax put out his cigarette and open the door.

"Hey Felicia."

Felicia shook her head and seemed kind of skittish.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hey, how is she?," she asked Jax, ignoring his question.

"She hasn't come out of our bedroom since we got home. I don't know what to do. I hate seeing her like this. You know what I hate the most? I can't stop her pain," Jax replied, his voice breaking.

"Jax, what I'm about to tell you isn't going to make it better."

"What? What is it?"

"Hale... Hale had the investigators search her car at Teller-Morrow. They found her father's blood on her jacket in the trunk. They are on their way here. They have a warrant for her arrest, "Felicia said covering her mouth.

"That's bullshit! I have to get her out of here."

Jax went to go to the bedroom to warn Julia. Felicia's hand stopped him.

"Jax, if you try to make her run, she will be a fugitive. "

"I'm not letting her go to jail."

"Running isn't an option, Jax. If she runs, this will be even worse for her."

"Well, there has to be a way to prove that she was set up. What about the surveillance videos?"

"They looked at it. It shows her coming into the clubhouse at seven o'clock. That gave her plenty of time to "kill" her father from leaving work at five like she told Hale."

"That's wrong. She came to see me at six. The tapes were fucked with."

"I know. I know a guy who can prove that the tapes were switched and the time stamp was changed."

"Great . How long will it take?"

"Shit like this doesn't happen overnight, Jax. This isn't going to stop Julia from going to jail today."

I came out of our room, hearing Jax's voice being raised a few octaves.

"What's going on?"

Three police cars pulled up into the driveway. Hale got out of the car. Unser didn't get out of his. He closed his eyes and looked the other way. The last thing he wanted to see was an innocent young woman going to jail for a crime she didn't commit.

Hale stepped in between Jax and Felicia, and directed his attention at me.

"Julia, we searched your car. We found traces of your father's blood in the trunk on a jacket of yours. "

I started stepping back from the three people who were awaiting for a reaction from me.

I just stood there complete shock , and confusion.

"That's not possible. .. I.."

"All the evidence is pointing to you. You're under arrest for the murder of your father."

He made his way to me and cuffed my hands behind my back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be held against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney , one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Jules, I'm going to get you out of this. I promise I will, baby," Jax tried touching me, but other police officers pushed him away.

I got into the back of Hale's police car, looking at Jax through the window. I closed my eyes, and two tears came down from each of my eyes.

This is real. Not some nightmare that I'm trying to shake myself awake from because it's all too overwhelming.

Unser walked over to Hale before he got into his car.

"You know she didn't do this."

"I'm just going by the evidence."

"Well son, you need to stop looking at just a piece of all of this, and look at the bigger picture. Before you convict an innocent woman."

It was now Friday.

They transferred me to a Women's correctional Felicity across town. You never realize how much you miss the real world until your are in prison. They treat you like cattle, instead of human being. That feeling alone was enough to make someone kill themselves and end it all. But I made a promise to myself.

Prison can make or break a person. I refuse for it to break me. I haven't eaten since I was brought here. Mostly because the food was so fucking disgusting. But, also I couldn't keep anything down, no matter how hard I tried. I'm chalking it up to stress.

Wouldn't you?

I sat down at one of the steel tables, picking at my food.

"Shit is disgusting, right?"

I looked up and another woman sat down in front of me.

"Yeah, it is. When I try to force it down, it comes right back up."

"Maybe, you're pregnant."

"No."

"It's okay. You wouldn't be the first bitch walking around here knocked up by their guy on the outside. You're the new kid on the block right? What are you in for?"

"For killing my father. Even though I wasn't_ there_ to kill him."

"That's deep. You got framed?"

"Yup. What about you?"

"I killed my husbband. He was a correctional officer in the men's prison a few miles from here."

"He a bad cop?"

"No, he was a good cop. Shitty husband. He would beat the hell out of me if dinner wasn't on the table at six sharp. Or whenever I refused sex. He was a misogynistic asshole. Any place is better than being in the same room with him. "

"Sounds like it. I would've killed him too."

"Hey Carter, you have a visitor," A female guard yelled from across the cafeteria.

"Who is it?"

"Does it look like I fucking know? Let's go. Move your ass."

I nodded and followed the guard to the visitation room. No matter how shitty things were for me right now, the sight that was now right in front of me made me smile.

Jax was there holding Abel, and Felicia was sitting next to him. They both got up when they saw me.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?", Felicia asked, hugging me.

"Well, I'm still standing. So I guess that's a good sign."

She pulled away from me, and Jax kissed me.

" Someone wanted to say hi."

"Abel. Oh my god. Can I hold him?"

Jax didn't hesitate, and handed him over to me.

"Hey little man, I want you to meet your mom."

His eyes were still closed when Jax gave him to me. I touched the beautiful little boy's hand, His hand opened slightly and took my finger.

Felicia looked at Jax who was looking at Julia.

"Julia, I have some good news."

I looked up from Abel and over at my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone in the firm is willing to testify that you were there at work till five. Jax talked to the club and they even will be able to back your claim about coming to the clubhouse right after you left work."

"But, It's not enough to get me out, is it?"

"No, but we are getting there, Julia."

"Babe, you just need to have a little faith."

I looked at Jax.

"You're really quoting me to me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Julia, I'm not going to rest until I get you out," Felicia stated, touching my arm.

"Thank you. Really. I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have either of you right now."

Felicia smiled.

"I'm going to leave you three alone for a minute."

She headed toward the exit. Jax moved from sitting across from me to sitting next to me. I started crying.

"Fuck , I promised I wouldn't do this."

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not. None of this is okay. What if I never get out of here? What if I never get to see him grow?"

" You're getting out of here. You will see him grow. And our other kids."

"Other kids?"

"Yeah. I plan on having a god damn classroom full."

"Jax, I'll be the one pushing them out of me. Keep that in mind. Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, of course anything."

"You still having that coming home party for Abel?"

"I decided to postpone it until you come home."

"Don't do that."

"Jules, you are part of this family. We aren't going to celebrate without you."

"Jax, Abel coming home is a big deal. I don't know how long I'm going to be in here. Don't let me being in jail change that, okay? Please."

"Jules.."

"Jax, please. You promised anything. This is what I want."

"Okay. I'll put the party back on."

"Thank you."

"Time's up."

We both looked at the guard. Jax took my face in both of his hands and kissed me roughly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

I handed Abel back to his father. I leaned in and kissed his head.

"Bye, beautiful baby boy."

The guard came over and took my arm roughly.

Jax's eyes started to water.

" Can I ask a favor?", I asked the guard as she started walking me back to the cafeteria.

"What?"

"I need to go to the infirmary."

"What for?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

Gemma was able to pull the party back together again. Everyone the club knew and Jax knew came. Gemma had Abel in her arms most of the night, while Jax just looked around the room, seeing Julia's face anywhere he turned. It was no doubt anyone who looked at Jax seen heartbreak in his eyes.

Opie went into the kitchen and found Jax drinking another beer.

"Hey, you want one?"

" Nah, I'm good. How you holding up, man?"

"I'm fine."

"That's bullshit."

"Honestly, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do, Op. I feel like a part of me is inside with her."

"I know. She got a good lawyer, right?"

"Yeah. I just want her home."

"Don't worry, brother. She's going to come home. "

Gemma stayed and cleaned up after the party.

"It's okay, mom. I can get this."

"It's okay, you've had one hell of week. How is she?"

"Tougher than I thought. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. The accident, shook me a little, that's all. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Gemma came over to her son and hugged him.

"I know you miss her, sweetheart. She will be back home soon."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

"We're telling you that because it's the truth.

Abel started crying.

"I got him," Gemma pulled away from Jax.

" It's okay, mom. I got him. He's my son, I need to get used to being a dad."


	19. Good news

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback! Chapter 19 is now posted! Please enjoy, and as always please review!**

I sat on the doctor's table, awaiting the results of my pregnancy test. She has been gone for about five minutes. But it feels like eternity.

Then again, waiting to find out if you're going to be a mother for the second time, in prison nonetheless, it will make a woman's impatience get kicked into overdrive.

She came back in with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mother."

I just looked at her, not understanding why she would be so happy for me.

"I take it from your expression that this pregnancy wasn't planned."

"Who plans getting pregnant while they rot in prison?"

"Well, I'm going to start you on some prenatal vitamins. You're about five weeks in."

"I'm not keeping it."

"Why not?"

"Take a look around at where we are. We are in a fucking prison. I saw a woman get stabbed yesterday because she wouldn't give up her tater tots. It's better taking care of this now, then losing it in such a brutal way."

"You don't feel that way. Not fully, anyway."

"You don't know me."

"In a way I do. I saw you in the visitation room today. I saw how you looked at that newborn baby. And how you're touching your stomach right now. You want to be a mother. "

I didn't realize I was touching my stomach at all till she mentioned it. I stopped rubbing my stomach.

"I'm going to let you think about your decision for a few days. Talk with the father first."

I got off the table. The guard outside cuffed my hands and brought me back to gen pop or whatever they call it. We made it to the other cells when another guard stopped the one I was walking with.

"She's moving to cell 26."

"Why?"

"Dr. Mason wants her moved to cell 26. The warden approved the request. "

"Okay, you got it. "

We stopped walking once we were in front of cell 26.

"Open on 26!", the guard yelled, making me jump as the cell door opened.

He unlocked my cuffs and I entered the small cemented room.

"You again."

I looked up to the top bunk. It was the woman I met in the cafeteria.

"Hi."

"I'm Michelle Warren. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier."

"I'm Julia Carter. I wonder why the doctor moved me here."

"You're pregnant, aren't you? She moves all the pregnant women here. She knows I'm one of the only inmates here that won't hurt a hair on your head."

"Oh, okay."

I sat down on the bottom bunk.

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"Does the father know?"

"No. I'm not sure if I'm keeping it."

"You will."

"How so?"

"Regardless of where you are, you have that look in your eyes. The kind of look that shows you wouldn't hurt a fly. Especially to a baby growing inside you."

Gemma came over Jax's the next morning to bring over some groceries and breakfast. She unlocked the door and didn't see him in the kitchen or living room. She placed the groceries down onto the kitchen table and walked to the master bedroom. He wasn't in there either. The bed was still perfectly made. Her feet moved her to the baby's room.

Jax was sleeping on the daybed.

She quietly moved into the room and checked on Abel. He was awake, looking at the mobile hanging over his crib.

She picked him up, and brought him in the kitchen with her.

The smell of pancakes and bacon woke Jax out o his deep sleep.

"Morning, " Jax said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sweetheart. I brought you over some groceries and made some breakfast. How come you're not sleeping in your room? I bet it's a hell of a lot more comfortable. "

"It doesn't feel right sleeping in there without her. thanks for bringing over some groceries. You didn't have to."

She wanted to reply to what he said before. But, talking about it will just make him hurt even more.

" Of course I do. I always have to care of my boys."

He smiled and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. The front door opened.

Jax and Gemma froze in place, Jax pulling the biggest knife possible out of the draw.

Felicia walked into the kitchen and jumped, dropping her purse.

"Jesus Christ, Felicia, you can't just come in like that," Jax stated putting the knife down on the counter.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock, but the news I have is incredible."

"What is it?"

"Julia is going to get out of this sooner than we think. We found the original video."

Jax's face lit up."

Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, I posted a very generous award to all the folks in Charming to look through their garbage cans, having a glimmer of hope that the tape was still out there. And one man came up with the video tape. Whoever tried to frame Julia, is obviously an amateur and wasn't smart enough to burn the tape."

"Did you watch it? What did it show?"

"It showed Julia coming by the clubhouse like you said. Then around midnight, There was a man with a white mask breaking into Julia's car and planting the evidence in her trunk. Afterwards, it showed him breaking into the main office where he must've switched the tapes. "

Gemma's jaw dropped. This was the same asshole that raped her. These two incidents were connected. What if they wanted this? What if they wanted Felicia to find the tapes? What if once they find out who did this to Julia, Jax goes after him like he promised?What if something is going to happen to Jax? What if this whole thing is just one huge set up?

"Gemma, you okay?, Felicia asked, making Jax look at her also.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe this is happening. She's coming home. When is the trial?"

"Originally, it was in about three months or so. But, I talked with a few judges, and they moved it up to this Tuesday."

Jax just hugged Felicia.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. We need to let Julia know as soon as possible. "

Jax was ready to take Abel.

"It's okay, baby. I can watch him."

Wendy's sister came home from work. Wendy was sitting on her couch, loading a gun.

"What the hell are you doing with a gun?"

"It's for protection. Look Amy, I don't want what I'm about to do to blow back on you. Just go out of town for a bit, okay?"

"Why? What the fuck are you going to do?"

"My life was ripped away from me. I'm just going to take it back."


	20. Right Where I belong

**Oh my god, we made it to chapter 20! Thank you guys for all the awesome support and reviews! Please keep em coming!I hope you enjoy!**

"I can't believe it. Seriously, I can't believe it. "

Jax sat next to me with a huge grin on his face.

"I know. Tell me about it. My girl is coming home."

"Since we are on the subject of good news, I have some myself."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, let's just say Wendy wasn't the only woman who got pregnant by you this year."

"His mouth fell open and his hands and eyes moved to my stomach.

"You're saying?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're about to expand our family some more. I hope you're okay with it because I am so okay with it and.."

He stopped my rambling and moved his lips to mine.

"I told you we are going to have a classroom full. "

It was Tuesday. The day where I will be exonerated.

The male guard escorted me to the courtroom, and my eyes landed on Jax ,Gemma, and the rest of the club. Gemma waved at me, and Jax just smiled this smile full of hope which I happily returned. Felicia met me at the table.

"You ready to get the hell out of here?," she whispered to me loud enough for only me to hear.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Ms. Carter, it looks like luck is truly on your side. You are indeed an innocent woman framed for a tragic crime. As you know, being a lawyer yourself, that does not happen very often. It looks like the search for your father's murderer will continue. But, I have some good news. You are free to go."

He slammed the gavel down and Jax and the guys cheered.

Jax hopped over the benches and ran over to me. The guard unlocked my shackles and Jax lifted me into his arms and kissed me.

I couldn't get the judge's words out of my mind the whole night. Jax and the club threw a coming home party for me. Jax announced he was going to be a dad for the second time. The guys brought him beers while I drank water, of course. But me and him didn't stay for the entire party. We actually left early. I loved being surrounded by the club, but I just wanted to be home with my boys.

After I put Abel down, Jax and I took a shower, and went into our bedroom. I looked at the perfectly made bed with questionable eyes.

"You never make the bed."

"I know. I haven't slept it in since you left," he replied, putting on his boxers.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's _our _bed. Not just mine."

I walked over to him and moved my arms around his neck.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too."

I gave him a kiss and went into his draw, pulling out one of his shirts and putting it on. He climbed into bed first. He stretched out an arm, and I joined him. I laid my head down on his bare chest, letting my hand trace over his tattoo of Abel's name.

"This doesn't feel real. I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and be in that cell again."

"I know the feeling, trust me."

He looked down at me and moved his body on top of mine, making me stop breathing for a minute.

"Before you were inside, I didn't realize how strong of a hold you have on me. I just felt empty, hollow even."

I don't know if it was the hormones from the baby, but my eyes started to well up with tears. That look that he gets in those beautiful blue eyes of his. The look he only gets when we are together. The look of vulnerability.

"You know talking like that is how I got pregnant in the first place."

He laughed and placed his arms on both sides of me, his hair falling forward.

"You think it's possible if we try for twins?"

"No, babe, I don't think it is."

"Let's try to prove the theory wrong."

I rolled over and turned to Jax's side to snuggle up against him. He wasn't there. A note was in his place.

Hey, babe. I'll be back soon. Let's take that vacation we were talking about. Abel is with Neeta at the park. Love you.

I got up out of bed and reached for Jax's shirt and my panties on the floor. I got dressed and went into the kitchen to make coffee. My cellphone started ringing. I looked in my purse that was hanging on the back of the chair, and pulled the phone out of its usual pocket.

"Hey."

"Good morning. How does it feel being back home?"

"Incredible. Thanks to you."

"Hey, you helped me through a lot of shit in college. It was about time I returned the favor."

"I actually want to ask you another favor, if it's okay."

"If it involves you getting you of your parking tickets, then no," she responded with a chuckle in her sentence.

"No, its nothing like that. I actually was wondering if you can cover for me for a few days at work. Jax and I are going away for a couple of days."

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to watch Abel?"

"No, it's okay. We are taking him with us."

"Yeah, you got it. "

"Thank you so much. I'm going to stop by the office in a bit and give you some of my work."

Jax parked his car in the crowded parking lot of a plaza outside of town. He removed his helmet and looked at the store in front of him.

Tiffany and Co.

He walked into the store, getting the attention of the young brunette who smoothed out her outfit. She quickly made her way over to him.

"Hi, how are you today?"

He took off his sunglasses and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm good, darlin. I need your help with something."

"Sure. Anything."

Did she really just say that?

"I'm looking for the perfect engagement ring. "

Her smile fell from her face. God damn. This godly man was already taken. But, that didn't surprise her. No man who looks like that would be single. I just hope the woman he's with knows how fucking lucky she is.

"Okay, let's get started."

I went by the office after I had some coffee and took a shower. Felicia was sitting in my chair in my office.

" Hey, how'd you get in my office? It's usually locked."

"I have many skill sets."

"I'm sure you do. It would explain why Rob is smiling all the time."

"Oh, some sex innuendo. I like it."

We both started laughing when the door opened again. It was Wendy and she looked disheveled and her eyes were pinned.

"Fe, can you give Wendy and I a minute, please?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, this isn't going to take long."

Felicia left the room leaving Wendy and just starting at each other.

"What do you want Wendy?"

"I want to see my son. Where is he?"

"He's safe. As for seeing him, that is not going to happen with the condition you are in."

"You're not his mother! He came out of me!"

"Just because he doesn't have my blood coursing through his veins, doesn't mean I'm not his mother. I'm more of a mother than you will ever be."

"Do you have any idea what it's like having another woman move in on your life and take everything away from you?"

"Actually, I do. The day you married Jax. I felt the exact same way."

"I didn't want to do this at first, but now I couldn't have been more sure."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Wendy reached into her purse and pulled out a gun. She switched off the safety and held it up to me.

"Wendy, don't do this. You're going to regret it. "

"You took my baby away from me. Now, I'm going to take away yours."

She moved the gun down to my stomach and pulled the trigger twice.


	21. Miracle

**Thank you guys so much for all the sweet reviews! I'm so happy you are enjoying this story as much as I'm writing it. I can't sleep, so I figured why not post the next chapter :). Please enjoy, and of course, review!**

Felicia jumped as the two gunshots rang out throughout the office. The firm was closed for today, so it was just Julia, Wendy, and her. Felicia's heart sped up like an engine, and she ran into Julia's office. When she opened the door, she saw the horrific scene .

Julia was on the floor, bleeding from her stomach, the blood pouring its way onto the dark blue carpet. Wendy stood there, her hand shaking on the gun. Felicia reached into her pocket to call 911 when Wendy raised the gun at Felicia.

"No. Not yet. Call them once I'm gone."

Fuck that.

Felicia went to go next to Julia, but Wendy fired a warning shot at the wall behind Felicia.

"You think I'm kidding?"

Police and ambulance sirens were heard in the distance.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who heard the shots, huh bitch?", Felicia mocked.

Wendy quickly scrambled out of the office, not taking the gun off of Felicia until she was out of the building. Once Wendy was gone, Felicia fell to her knees, trying to shake her friend awake.

Police broke the glass window and walked in where they heard Felicia screaming for help. Hale, following two paramedics with a gurney went to Julia's office where they found a shot Julia, and a crying Felicia kneeling over her.

"Jesus christ."

"Please, you have to help her. She's pregnant."

The paramedics moved Felicia aside and started looking at the wounded woman, checking her vital signs. The female paramedic looked at her partner.

"Her pulse is weak. Let's move."

The male paramedic picked up Julia onto the gurney and put a breathing mask over her face.

"You said she was pregnant?", the female paramedic asked Felicia.

"Ye.. Yeah, she's about six weeks or so."

"I insist you call the father. Have him meet us at St. Thomas."

Hale helped Felicia off the floor. Hale looked at her knees, that were now covered with Julia's blood.

"Who did this?"

"It was Wendy."

"Jax's ex?"

Felicia just nodded and followed the paramedics. The next phone call she made was to Jax.

Felicia sat there in the waiting room, with blood still on her body. She was huddled over, her crying face in her hands. A voice made her sit up.

"Felicia! Felicia, where is she? Tell me she's okay. Please tell me she's okay," Jax was running toward her, with who she assumed was the club Julia told her about.

"I... I don't know. They won't tell me anything till she's out of surgery.," her voice cracking.

"Who did this?", Jax asked with angry eyes, but has tears in his eyes.

"Wendy."

He was ready to leave when Felicia grabbed his wrist with a tight grip.

"Deal with her later. Julia needs you here."

"She's right, brother. Stay here. We will start looking, " Opie suggested, giving him a pat on the back.

Jax hugged Opie. He and the club started for the exit. Jax and Felicia sat down next to each other in the waiting room.

"I should've stayed in that damn room."

"What?"

"She said she wanted to handle it on her own. I should've stayed."

"It's not your fault."

Jax reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a tan-colored box. Felicia's eyes widened, and Jax just shook his head.

"Is that what I think it is?"

" Yeah. I was going to propose to her today."

"You still can. She will get through this. Her _and_ the baby. She might not look like it, but she is a tough bitch."

A small smile found Jax's lips, but was quickly removed as he thought about what happened to his girlfriend today.

A doctor walked to Felicia and Jax a couple of hours later. They both stood up at the same time.

"You family of Julia Carter?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Jax replied, getting a shocked reaction from the doctor.

Jax would say something, but all he cared about was Julia at the moment.

"Is she okay? Is the baby?"

The doctor smiled a huge smile before speaking.

"I've never seen anything like it. The two bullets didn't even hit the uterus. The way she must bended before she was hit could have something to do with it. The way she was protecting her baby. They were about three inches away. The baby is fine. Of course, we had to do an emergency surgery to remove the bullets, but she should make a full recovery. you're a lucky man. "

A whole new set of tears fell out of Jax's eyes. But they were tears of joy. She was okay. The baby was okay.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course. She's not awake, though. She might wake up in a few hours, or a few days. It's all up to her."

The doctor led Jax and Felicia to her room.

"Thank you, doc. You don't know how much she means to me."

"I do. I can see it. I'll be by in a bit to check on her."

Jax went over to the hospital bed, and kissed Julia's lips, hoping she would kiss back. He moved his head to her stomach and kissed it as light as possible. Both of his hands wrapped around hers and he took a seat next to her bed.

"Jax, you want some coffee," Felicia asked, Jax forgetting it wasn't just Julia and him.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

She knew he wanted to be alone with his family. Felicia turned on her heels when Jax stopped her.

"Felicia, thank you. If you weren't there, she probably wouldnt of made it."

"You're welcome."

Jax looked away from the door, and back at Julia. he laid his down on the bed next to her hand, his eyes feeling heavy.

It had been a few hours now. I came to, and looked at my surroundings. My head felt like someone was standing on it.

That is when my memory came rushing back.

I looked down at my stomach and lifted the robe, trying not to wake Jax.

There were a couples stitches on my abdomen.

Did I lose the baby? How much damage did the bullets cause? Will I be able to have kids again at all?

I reached on the opposite side of Jax, and pushed the panic button on the bed.

A young nurse walked in about a minute later.

"Hi, you're awake."

I put my finger to my mouth to quiet her voice. She looked down and saw the father of her child was sleeping.

"Is everything okay? The baby? Me?"

"Yeah, you and the baby are just fine. The bullets didnt pierce the uterus. In nine months, you will have a beautiful baby boy or girl."

I covered my mouth, letting the news of the baby wash over me. I started sobbing quietly.

"Thank you. "

"You're Welcome. You need anything else?"

"No thanks."

She turned around and her foot kicked something on the floor. She bent down and picked up a tan bx.

"It looks like someone had a little surprise for you this evening."

She handed me the tan box. I studied it, knowing it was an engagement ring.

Oh my god.

He was going to propose.

Jax felt a gentle hand touching the top of his head . The familiar feeling made Jax open his eyes, hoping he wasn't dreaming. He sat up slowly, and saw Julia was awake with a smile on her face.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"You're awake."

Jax jumped out of his chair, and kissed me hard.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes now. I tried not to wake you, but I wanted to show you I'm okay. The nurse told me the baby is okay."

Jax was about to respond when he saw Julia's eyes moved from him to the tan box in Julia's hand.

" Shit. How'd .. how'd you get the box?"

"The nurse found it on the floor by your chair. I didn't open it. But, I have a pretty good idea of what it might be. Do you have something you want to ask me?, " I asked the rhetorical question with a smile.

" Yeah, but I had it all planned out. It was romantic. Perfect. But plans change a lot when it comes to us, huh?"

I just nodded.

He got down on one knee by the side of my bed, taking my hand.

I'll be honest, I never thought I would be getting a proposal in a hospital. A park,sure. Over a nice dinner, why not? Oh, come on. Don't pretend you don't think about it. All women do. All women think about what their proposal will be like and where it will be. It's in our programming. But now, I can't be happier that it is here. It felt right that it was here. We are such a different couple from all the others out there. Why would we get engaged in a normal spot?

"Jules, I... okay. Jules, I know being with me has its extremes. Looking over the past year, we have been through so much shit together. Between worrying about what people might think to now, we managed to always come out on top every fucking time. I don't know about you, but I take that as a good sign. You always fight for me, and I will do the same for you, and our kids. No matter where it takes me. Cuz you're worth it, baby. I don't think words or anything I do will ever prove to you how much I love you. If you say yes, I promise I'll try. Julia Carter, will you marry me?"

I was just quiet for a minute, looking in his reddened eyes.

"Jules, please give me an answer. I'm dyin over here."

"Jackson, I wanted to marry you since high school. Yes. Yes baby , I'll marry you."

Jax stood up and kissed me, both of us having tears running down our faces.

He opened the tan box, and put the beautiful princess cut diamond ring onto my right hand.

It was a symbol of his commitment and promise. But what he said to me was more than enough.

"You're lucky that I'm hooked up to machines , or else I'd be tearing your clothes off right now. Felicia told me that being pregnant makes a woman very horny. I didn't believe it till now. "

A deep chuckle erupted in his chest.

" Oh Baby, I'm at your service. Whenever, wherever. "

"I bet you are."

A nurse passed our room later that night, switching off the lights in each room that people were fast asleep in. She reached Julia's room, and stopped for a minute.

Who she assumed was her boyfriend and father of her baby was sleeping next to her on the bed, both their bodies close together, touching her stomach. That was truly a couple you don't see everyday.

An independent black woman and a biker.

Her diamond ring was sparkling brightly the hospital light . She switched off the light and smiled.

Just that one look at them, she knew she officially saw what true love looked like.

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It was a little lighter than the others I wrote. Since you guys have been so great, I'll give you some spoilers of what to expect to next.**

**Gemma will tell the truth about how she was attacked to Julia, and how this and her father's murder is connected. **

**Jax and Wendy will come face to face.**

**AJ Weston will want to take matter into his own hands.**

**Julia's cousin will come to stay with her and Jax for a bit.**

**Julia will indeed find out that her father's death is connected with hurting the club.**

**How do you think she will react?**


	22. And it keeps coming

**Okay guys, here's chapter 22! Please enjoy and review! **

"You know that ring looks hot as hell on you."

"It does, doesn't it? But, you're hotter than the ring."

"Oh really?"

"Definitely."

Jax kissed me lightly on the lips. A soft knock made itself known on the door. It was Opie.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt."

Jax hopped off the bed.

"Yeah, sure you are," he said with a smile.

Opie made his way over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you and the baby feeling?"

"We're doing good, thank you."

Opie stood up straight and looked at Jax.

"Hey man, the rest of the club is outside. We'll fill you in."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Opie waved bye to me, and made his way down the hall.

"Leaving me so soon?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I need to take care of this."

"I understand. The doctor said if everything looks good, I might be able to go home today."

"I know. Call me if you need anything. "

"You got it.. fiancé."

He smiled and gave me a he was leaving, Gemma was walking in with flowers and food.

"Hey sweetheart. Where you headed Did you ask her?"

"Club business. And Yes I did. "

She turned her attention to me.

"Way to be vague."

"I know. It has become one of his many talents."

She put the flowers and food on the table next to me.

"I figured you would be hungry. When you're pregnant, you're pretty much hungry every ten seconds."

I smiled and hugged Gemma.

"Thank you."

She moved the table in front of me.

"It's pancakes and bacon. Jax told me it's your favorite."

"It is. It smells amazing."

I took the fork and knife out of the bag and started cutting the pancakes.

"Julia, I need to talk to you. I've been meaning to do so since you got out."

"Okay, what about?"

"A number of things. What happened to your dad, Jax, and what _really _happened to me."

I moved my food to the side.

"Gemma, what are you talking about?"

"Sweetheart, I wasn't in a car accident. I was raped. "

My mouth fell open and tears filled my eyes. I know what she has been through. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

I took Gemma's hand.

"Gemma, I'm so sorry. Does Jax know? Does Clay? Does anyone?"

"No just Unser... and now you."

"Gemma, you have to tell them."

"I can't.. that's what they want."

"Who's they?"

"The same man who raped me killed your father. Who framed you. I knew it was the same person when the surveillance video was shown in court."

"Why?"

"The figured that I would run to Clay and Jax about the rape and tell them every detail. Then seeing the video in court. They would put two and two together and come after him. I'm just afraid what will happen if they do figure it out."

I was feeling light headed with all this information being thrown at me. My father was killed because someone wanted to hurt the club? Gemma was raped repeatedly to hurt the club? How could someone do such soulless acts? As of right now, I was questioning how I felt about the club and whether I wanted Jax apart of it anymore.

"Then there's also Jax."

I let out a heavy sigh.

"How do you mean?"

"He hasn't been with the club lately. He will disappear for hours on end looking for your father's murderer. It's pissing Clay and some of the other guys off. I'm afraid he will knock on the wrong person's door one day. You probably are the only person who will get to him and tell him to stop."

"Okay.. I'll talk to him. I don't wanna lose any more people I care about."

"Did you find her?," Jax asked Opie, as they started their bikes.

" Yeah. Juice looked up her credit card information. The problem was she hasn't used her cards in months since they are all maxed out. But, he did run another trace on her sister's cards. The last purchase was made at the Moonlight motel outside of Charming."

"Alright, what the hell are we waiting for?"

Clay and Tig shook their heads.

"You two have a problem?", Jax asked, catching what they just did.

"No man," Tig replied.

"Actually, I do."

"Clay, come on. Drop it."

Clay ignored Bobby's pleas and stood in front of Jax's bike.

"Look, I know this colored broad means a lot to you. But, you're dropping way too many commitments for my liking."

"I know. It's really selfish of me to try and bring down my fiance's father's murderer. I should've checked with you first," Jax said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fiance? Why'd you propose to her for? Cuz you knocked her up, right?"

"Look asshole, I don't know why you have such a problem with Julia. But, I can tell you this. I don't give a shit what you think about her. What I do is none of your fucking business."

" It becomes my business when you start abandoning your brothers for a piece of ass."

Jax got off the bike and lunged at Clay. Clay and Jax fell to the ground. Jax threw his first swing before Opie pulled him off.

"Look man, it's not worth it. Let's go find Wendy, okay?"

Jax didn't say anything and got back on his bike. He revved it up, and took off in the direction of the motel. Opie took off after him.

"Clay, I know you're pissed. But telling Jax to drop this is a battle already lost. What if it was Gemma in that situation? You know you would be acting the same way. ", Bobby asked Clay.

Aj Weston barged into the cigar shop, making Holly jump.

"My dad's not here."

"Okay, then deliver this message to your old man. I'm tired of waiting around here for something to happen. I'm taking matter into my own hands."

Ethan walked into the shop, interrupting Aj's violent ranting.

"Mr. Weston, why are you so upset?"

"You said that Gemma would run and tell the club what we did to her. That they would figure out what we did to that nigger and her father. They haven't. I'm taking a more drastic approach. I'm fucking tired of this slow burn."

"What are you going to do, Aj? Kill Julia Carter? Kill Gemma?"

"If that is what it takes to come at us, then yes."

Jax and Opie pulled up in the motel's parking lot. Jax looked back at the road to see if the club were behind them.

It was just silence.

"So much for brotherhood," Jax muttered underneath his breath.

"You got me, man. Let's go find out what room she's in," Opie added, walking toward the main office.

There was banging on the door at room 3. Amy got up off the bed, and opened the door. Jax pushed his way in.

"Where is she?"

"Jax.."

Jax pushed Amy roughly against the wall.

"Amy, I'm not fucking kidding. She almost killed my fiancé, my child. Where the fuck is she?"

"Jax, if I tell you, you have to promise me you won't hurt her."

"Why should I make a promise I know I won't keep? You shouldn't be worrying about her. You should be worried about what I can do to you."

" She was here. But, she's staying at our aunt's now. 176 Mayview Avenue. "

Jax let go of her.

"Jax, please don't hurt her!," Amy yelled outside the room.

Gemma drove me home. I was released at the end of the day. I walked in the house and saw Neeta with Abel in the kitchen.

"Hey, welcome home."

"Thank you."

"You want me to stay? So you can get some rest?"

"It's okay, Neeta. You've done more than enough."

"Okay."

She handed Abel to me, and I gave him a kiss. I heated him up a bottle and sat down with him on the couch. As soon as I was about to call Jax and tell him I was home, he came through the door.

"Hey babe, why didn't you call me? I would've come and picked you up."

"It's okay. I didn't want to disturb you," I responded rocking Abel lightly to sleep.

I noticed Jax had blood on his shirt and hands.

"Jax, what did you do?"

"What I had to."

He made his way to the bathroom. I got up slowly, not wanting to wake a now sleeping Abel. I went into his room and placed him gently in his crib. Jax pulled off his shirt and turned on the shower. I turned off the shower.

"What are you doing?"

"You gonna answer me? You came home with blood on your shirt."

"It's nothing."

"Jax, I'm tired of you hiding shit from me! You told me you wouldn't do this anymore."

"Jules, what do you want me to say? That I killed someone today? Yeah, I killed someone today."

"Did that person do that to our face?"

He had a deep cut on his cheek. He touched it with his bloodied hand and winced. He forgot it was there until he touched it.

"Yeah, she did."

"Jax, you went after Wendy?", my eyes widened.

" I did. She got what she deserved. Jules, she would've come after you again if I didn't do something."

I left the bathroom and went into our room. I sat down on the bed. My fiancé just killed a woman? Yeah, she fucked up, and what she did was on purpose. Then, why am I letting my conscience get in the way? Yeah, a part of me wanted her dead in the worst way. But, a part of me wanted him to leave it alone. She ran after what she did to me and the baby. She was scared. And I think a part of her didn't mean for it to go that far. I did ask for the truth. I just didn't expect the truth to be so bone chilling.

Jax came into the room and got down on his knees in front of me.

"Baby, I told you I would do anything to protect you and our kids. Sometimes the anything could lead to murder."

I don't know what scared me more. How he was talking so nonchalantly about it, or how he expected me to brush this off. A part of him I never seen before. How far was he willing to go for me and our kids?

"I need to talk to you about that."

"Okay."

"Your mom told me that you have ben blowing off the club to find my father's murderer."

"She did?"

"Yes. Jax, as much as I love you for doing this for me, I need you to stop."

"Why?"

"Because it can get you killed."

"Jesus, Jules.."

He stood up and walked across the room.

"You can't say I'm overreacting cuz I'm not. This isn't just about me. You have a son, Jax. You have another child on the way. All children deserve to have a mother _and _a father."

"Jules, I'm careful. I can watch my ass. I can't believe you're expecting me to sit on my hands with this."

"For the sake of your life, yes. I'm expecting you to do just that."

Jax was ready to speak when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell."

He picked up his gun off the nightstand and went to the front door. He pressed the gun to the back of the door and opened it.

A young teenaged colored girl with a badly beaten face stood before him, making him slip his gun in the back of his jeans.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Julia Carter. She's my cousin. I'm Shayna. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she is. Come on in."

She entered the house and sat down on the couch. Jax took off the blanket from hanging on the back of the couch and put it round the young girl's shoulders. Jax jogged to the master bedroom where he left me.

"Jules, your cousin Shayna is here."

"Shayna? Is she okay?"

"From the looks of it, no.

I got up quickly and went into the living room. Shayna stood up and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.

"Shayna, what the hell happened to you?"

She pulled away from me.

" My mom died a few months ago. Cocaine overdose. I was staying with my boyfriend for a while. Until he got drunk and did this to my face. "

"He did this to you? He do that often?"

"If you call every night often, then yeah. Julia, I have nowhere else to go. You're the only relative that isn't on some kind of drugs and actually gives a shit. Can I stay here with you? Please?"

"Shayna, I have to talk about it with my fiancé first. Go take a shower, I'll wash your clothes. I'll give you something of mine to wear for the night."

"Okay."

She walked past Jax and he just looked at me.

"Jax, she has no other family. Her dad left before she was born. Her mom was a train wreck. Can she stay here for a bit, until I can figure something out?"

"She's family. So, of course she can stay."

"Thank you."

He went into our bedroom and Shayna poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, I'm not into white guys, but he is fine as hell. I promise I won't be a cock block. "

"Yeah, he has his moments."

"No wonder why you're pregnant."

"What?"

"Your jugs are huge. Unless, you got a boob job."

"Get in the shower, and clean yourself up please. "

She smiled.

"Yes, mom."

I came into the room. and the light was off.

After shayna took a shower, Jax took one himself.

I was laying on the opposite side of the bed when he came into bed. He laid there for a minute, looking over at her. He loved it when she snuggled up next to him. When she didn't, he felt cold.

"Jules, please don't be mad at me. "

I turned my head.

"I'm not mad at you, baby. I jut don't wanna lose you. I lost my mother and father. they meant so much to me. We almost lost Abel, our unborn child. The feeling of losing someone.. I just don't wanna feel it again. I don;t want our kid to ever feel that kind of pain. "

He rolled over, and moved closer to me.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's just the way I am. If somebody hurts someone I love and care about, I just lose it."

"I know. But, if you do go anywhere, I will kill you."

I snaked my arm around his neck.

" Yes mam."

I pulled his head down and we shared one more kiss before exhaustion took over the both of us, and fell asleep.


	23. Fell on Bad days

**Chapter 23 is here! Enjoy and as always, please review, I love to hear what you guys think!**

I was woken up out of my slumber to the faint sound of draws opening. I opened my eyes slowly to see Jax with a curious look on his face.

"If you're looking for your sweatshirt, It's in the laundry room. I washed everyone's clothes last night."

He turned around and climbed on the bed. He gave me a light kiss.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. Where are you going so early?"

"A blood drive. The club take part in it every year."

"Really?," trying to hide my surprise in my tone.

"Hey, we're not just outlaw bikers, babe. We like to give back to the community," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Whatever you say," I responded playfully.

His face turned serious for a minute and he took my hand in his and started stroking it lightly.

"what is it?"

"Jules, when I come back, I want to show you how to use a gun."

My body instantly stiffened. The word gun itself scared me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. In a matter of days, I almost lost you due to a gun. What if I'm not here and something happens again? I want you to be prepared."

"Okay."

He got off the bed and went to the closet. He pulled out a shoebox and revealed a large number of guns.

"Jesus Jax."

"I know. "

He picked up the second his eyes fell on and handed it to me.

"These are half yours, but I want this one on you at all times."

Ya know, any _normal _woman would have bailed on this relationship right there and then. Having to walk around with a gun because her man has too many enemies? But, not me. I wanted to stick by him. I couldn't even think about leaving him. I guess he has a kind of hold on me too . Keeping me in this relationship no matter how dangerous it gets.

"Okay."

"Really? You're okay with this?"

"I am, believe it or not. If it keeps me and our kids safe, then yeah."

Jax nodded and looked at the alarm clock next to my side of the bed.

"I gotta go, babe. All times, okay?"

"Yes, vp."

And rounded to my side of the bed and gave me a quick kiss. Within two minutes, he was gone. Leaving me, Abel, and Shayna.

I got out of bed to check on the both of them.

Abel was still fast asleep. I leaned over the crib and placed a gentle kiss on his head. Just from looking down the hallway, I saw the blanket Shayna was using was perfectly folded up.

No.

To see if my assumption was right, I went to the living room.

I was right. She was gone. She left a not on the living room table next to a pack of Jax's cigarettes.

Julia, I'm sorry I showed up the way I did.

You have a lot on your plate to begin with, and don't need me added to it.

I'll call you soon.

Love, Shayna.

I knew exactly where she was. She went back to that asshole boyfriend.I crumpled up the note in anger and threw it. I went back into my bedroom and got my pocketbook, containing my cell.

I scrolled to the name Wayne Unser and pressed call.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Wayne Unser. It's Julia Carter."

"Oh, hi honey. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking. I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need an address."

"For who?"

Shit. I remember Shayna told me his name when I check on her late last night. What the hell is his name?

"You still there?"

"Yeah. It was Marques..Fuller. Marques Fuller."

"Okay, no problem. I'll get to it."

Shayna stood by the Welcome sign, keeping her eye out for that back truck of Marques's. After a half hour or so, Marques pulled up by Shayna, almost hitting her. He rolled down his window.

"Really, asshole?"

"Easy, baby. You called me, remember?"

"I know I did."

"You getting in or what? I don't have all fucking day."

Shayna just stood there, contemplating what she should do.

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, you fucking deaf? No. It was a mistake calling you."

She started walking back to Charming.

Marques got out of the car.

"I told you, you never say no to me."

"Looks like I just did."

I started making coffee. Might as well since I was awake. All of the sudden, the door busted open, making me drop the coffee container. It broke all around my feet. The loud sound woke up Abel and he started crying. A man was standing in my doorway with the white mask I will never get out of my head that day I saw the video.

"Remember me?"

"Please... please don't hurt me."

He charged at me throwing me over the kitchen table. He came around the wooden table and leaned over me and wrapped his hands around my throat.

"I was going to use my gun to put you out of your misery. But you, you deserve a slow, painful death. Maybe this will get your boyfriend's attention."

I moved my knee and thrusted upwards, hitting him in the groin, making him fall off of me. I got up and got my cell on the counter, calling Jax. He would make it faster than the police would.

I hit the call button.

Jax answered the phone.

"Hey Jules, is everything okay?"

All he heard was glass breaking and Julia screaming. Jax hung up the phone with a look of fear, and went pale within seconds.

"What is it, Jackie?", Chibs asked.

"Someone's in my house."

"What?", Clay asked, actually feeling concern for once.

Jax didn't answer and drove off on his bike, with Chibs and Opie immediately following him.

Clay nodded at the rest of the group.

"You heard him. Let's go."

Tig just looked at him in confusion.

What made him change about how he felt about Julia?

The white masked man grabbed the back of hair and hit my head against the countertop, making a gash by my hairline. The dizziness took over me. I dropped the phone and he kicked it across the room. I fell to the floor, making a loud thud. I slightly turned my body around slightly. I was laying in the glass from the coffee pot, no doubt cutting my back up. He grabbed the biggest knife possible, and pulled me up halfway.

"I read what happened to you. Some bitch tried to shoot you in the stomach because you were pregnant. She obviously didn't finish the job. But you don't have to worry about me. Cuz I will. "

My hand grabbed a piece of the coffee pot glass and stabbed him on the side of his neck with it, causing blood to go everywhere. I kept stabbing him until he fell off of me. I had a hard time breathing and blood covered both of my hands. Tears were falling freely. Abel's crying broke me out of the trance. I ran into the room. I dropped the piece of Glass and picked him up, not remembering my hands were stained with blood. I lightly started rocking him in my arms trying to calm down.

It looks like I wasn't the only one who heard the noise.

A ton of cop cars and an ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

Jax was the first to get there, following the club. He got off his bike and tried running to the front door. A new police officer to the force tried stopping him. Unser saw he was holding Jax back.

"Let me through, asshole! I live here! My family is in there!"

Unser yelled at the new officer.

"Let him through!"

The cop moved the side, getting a forceful shove from Jax. Jax saw a man in the white mask on the kitchen floor, not moving a muscle. Blood still pouring from his neck. He heard Julia's voice from Abel's room.

He ran into Abel's room and Saw Julia holding Abel close to her, refusing to talk to anyone till Jax came. Jax moved through the paramedics and Julia stood up out of the rocking Chair. Jax threw his arms around her and Abel.

"You okay?"

"No."

Jax pulled away for a split second.

"You still have that packed vacation that we are going to take?"

I just nodded.

"Once you get cleaned up, you and Abel are coming with me to the clubhouse. "

The rest of the club came into the house. The investigators by the man's body pulled off the mask gently.

"Holy shit," Clay said, dropping his helmet.

"It's Weston," Bobby added.

Gemma stopped by to check on Julia. When she saw the cop cars and the clubs' bikes, her heart sank.

Is she dead? Is Abel?

The cops held her back. She saw Clay standing by the door.

"Clay! Is everyone okay!", Gemma asked through her tears.

He didn't answer her and just walked over.

"Yeah, Julia and Abel are fine. Julia's shaken up."

"What happened?"

"Zobel's right hand man tried killing her, which led to her actually killing him."

Gemma swallowed impossibly hard. Jax and the rest of the club came over to where Gemma and Clay were.

"They're cleaning her up now," Jax stated, his paleness still visible.

"These assholes won't stop, Clay. Especially now," Tig jumped in.

"I know. That is why we are going on lockdown. It's only a matter of time before this happens to other families."

Gemma nodded.

"Before we do, there is something you two should know. Meet me at the house in ten minutes."


	24. Never Stop

**I decided to name the chapter after the song from Safetysuit. I think it fits for Julia and Jax. What do you think? :). Thanks you guys for the continued support! Enjoy!**

Jax and Clay sat in the living room, waiting for Gemma to join them.

"I'm sorry, son."

Jax looked up at his stepfather who was sitting across from him.

"For what?"

"For being so hard on you and Julia. I thought she was going to be 24 hour pussy, and disappear . But, when you started drifting from the club because of what's been going on at home, I didn't know how else to act. "

" You know you would do the same thing for my mom. Why should it be different for any other member in this club?"

"It's different with you. You're my Vp. "

"Clay, I'm not going to put the club before my family."

"I know. I shouldn't expect you to. Not anymore. I'm selfish, Jax. Everyone knows that. I just need to work on it."

Gemma came into the living room. The two men stood in front of her.

"Please sit, " her voice coming out in a whisper.

They did what they were told and sat down again.

"what's going on, Gem?",Clay asked, breaking the short silence.

"I.. I haven't been honest to the both of you."

Clay and Jax looked at each other and back at Gemma.

"I wasn't in a car accident a few weeks ago. I.. I was raped. "

The men's eyes widened.

"What?", they said in unison.

"It was a bunch of men in white masks. The ame men that set up Julia and tried to kill her. They wanted me to deliver you a message. To stop selling guns to minorities or shit will get much worse than me being raped. I didn't think it would've led to any of this. I was trying to protect the club like I always have, "Gemma stated through her light sobbing.

The men's eyes were filled with pain. They got up and held Gemma.

"I'm so sorry, Jax. If I told you two this earlier, maybe.."

"Mom, this isn't your fault. Those asshole are going to get what's coming to them. I can promise you that."

Jax separated from his mother and Clay stood in front of her, holding her tight. Jax left the home, leaving the couple alone.

Unser gave me and Abel a ride to Teller-Morrow after I got stitched up.

"Thank you," my voice sounding mechanical.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

I got out of the car and got Abel and the bag I packed out of the back.

"Julia, you did the right thing, you know that, right? "

I nodded.

"Did you find anything on Marques Fuller?"

"Not yet. But, I'll let you know when I do."

"Okay."

A member of the sons of Anarchy escorted me and Abel into the clubhouse. Jax pulled up as Unser was ready to leave. Jax got off his bike and took off his helmet, his feet bringing him to Unser's car.

"How is she?"

"Distant."

Jax turned his head to hide the pain in his face and looked back at Wayne.

"Thanks for bringing her over."

"Yeah."

Jax walked into the clubhouse, taking my hand, and leading me to his apartment. He closed the door behind me.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Babe.."

"Jax, how do you think I'm doing? I killed someone less than an hour ago. You're going out there, risking your ass once again. I can't just sweep any of that under the rug. It's going to bother me."

"Jules, this is going to ease up. All of it."

"I know it will. I just want it to happen soon. ", I replied, my voice getting shaky.

He moved his hands from mine to my face. I tried looking down, but he moved my head upwards as gently as possible.

"You always tell me to have faith. Jules, I need you to have some now more than ever. I know the past few weeks haven't been easy on you. I'm so sorry for that. Please, just have some faith," his tone more pleading than I ever heard it.

"Okay. But I need something from you before you leave."

"Anything."

"I need help finding Shayna."

He left go of me and rubbed his forehead.

"Jules.."  
"Jax please, she's out there. What if something happens to her because of this bullshit with Weston? You have so much on your plate right now, I know. It's wrong for me to ask this. But. I know Shayna, she always stays in a town for one more day before she leaves it behind. "

"Okay, alright. But, you're not going."

"Why?"

"You're seriously asking me that question? I can have the nomads look for her."

I really didn't want to be a pain of the ass. Not after all this man has done for me. So, I just gave in.

"Fine."

There was a soft knock on the door. The words I were dreading were spoken.

"Jax come on, we're going," Bobby said through the door.

"Okay."

Jax took my hand and led me out back to the main part of the clubhouse. All the men going on this I guess you can call it mission or run, I'm not really sure, started leaving. Jax turned around and looked at me.

"Come back to me."

"I will."

I moved my arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

""Babe, I gotta go."

"I know."

He moved his hands to my arms and pried my arms from him. He looked into my eyes and held my hand and kissed it. He gave it a light squeeze and left. Everyone in the clubhouse went outside, watching them leave with heavy hearts. I saw Jax talking to a few men that I'm assuming were nomads. They nodded to what he said. He looked at me one last time and took off behind Clay.

Gemma touched my shoulder.

"It's okay. "It's going to be okay. Let's go inside."

Gemma sat down at the bar, and I sat down next to her.

"How's your head, sweetheart?"

I touched the cut by my hairline.

"Well, they say it's not going to leave a scar. "

She smiled.

"No, I mean mentally. You've had one hell of a day."

I've had one hell of a year.

"I know I did the right thing. He was one of the many that raped you. He killed my dad. Framed me. Tried to kill me. But, killing him is not what is bothering me."

"Then what is?"

"I'm changing. I'm changing at a rapid speed here, Gemma. The past few months made me change into someone different."

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't change. I believe life throws us a series of obstacles to see what we're made of. Us old ladies just get a more extreme form of obstacles."

A small smile crossed my mouth.

"Julia, it's going to get easier for you. You're not just some lawyer who comes home and it starts all over again the next day anymore . You're Jax Teller's old lady. You're adjusting. And I think you're doing a hell of a job. Most women would've cracked months ago."

"Thank you. I needed that. "

"Just remember. I've been where you are."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You seem different too, Gemma. Like you're at peace."

"Oh, yeah. I told Clay and Jax the truth."

I touched Gemma's hand.

"I'm proud of you."

She was about to respond when my stomach growled loudly, making both of us laugh. Laugh harder than we have in a while.

"That's a sign we get some food into you and your baby's stomach."

Unser came into the building with Shayna by his side. I got off the barstool and hugged her.

"Julia, I can't breathe."

"I don't care. I'm happy you're okay."

I pulled away from her and looked at Unser.

"Where'd you find her?"

"Your dad's widow saw her boyfriend ready to put her hands on her. She pulled onto the side of the road and started hitting him with the baseball bat and called us."

"Amber?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have the asshole in custody?"

"Yeah, we're holding him."

"Wayne, can you hold him for a while? I want to pay a little visit to that piece of shit."

"You got it," he said with a wink.

"What are you going to do?," Shayna asked me.

"Nothing," I lied

"What can I get ya," one of the crow eaters asked Shayna.

"I'll have a shot of vodka."

"I don't think so. She's only sixteen. A coke would be fine."

"Why would you leave like that?," I asked changing the subject.

"You got my note."

"I did. I wanted you to stay."

"Julia, I'm a burden. You already have a baby, and you have another one on the way. You really want to add a third child to the mix?"

"First off, Shayna, _you _are not a burden. No child is."

"My mom used to say I was. I was just an extra mouth to feed."

"Your mom was never a mother to begin with. I'm willing to be that for you. Plus, do you know how many couples can't have kids? I feel blessed that I'll have three. "

"And Jax is really okay with that?"

"Yeah, we want a big family. We want you to be part of our family."

Shayna just hugged me.

I tossed and turned the whole night in Jax's apartment bed. Abel was sleeping in his travel crib, or wherever the technical name is for it. I heard the faint sound of motorcycles approaching the clubhouse.

I yanked the blankets off of me. I jumped over sleeping bodies, trying not to step on anyone. I pulled open the heavy door and ran outside.

Jax got off his bike slowly, still sore from the events that just took place. He placed his helmet on the handlebars.

They won. The victory was theirs. Their families are safe.

His body was knocked into by a beautiful woman with a very familiar vanilla perfume, making his heart hum with joy that she was okay.

I hugged him tight as possible, breathing in the smell of his leather cut and that intoxicating cologne he wears. His body was soar from battling it out for the past few hours. But, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to hug her tight, hold her like this for as long as possible. But if he held her tight, he might hurt their kid.

"You're okay," my voice was muffled due to my face being pressed against him.

"I kept my promise. I came back to you."

I pulled away from him. His hands resting on my waist. My hands cradled his face. His eyes closed when I touched him. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He helped me and lifted me up.

"What's next?." I asked, when we pulled away.

"Planning our wedding."


	25. The day has come

**Okay guys, chapter 25 is now up! I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome! Just so you guys know, there's a bit of a time jump. It's about a month later. **

Abel was sitting on my lap in our bedroom. A soft knock was made on our door.

"Come in."

"Hey, I'm gonna go."

"You don't need a ride?"

"No, I got a ride from my friend Ashley."

" Okay. Call me when you're at school."

"Why can't I just text you?"

" Because anyone can send a text message. A voice is a whole different story."

"Fine."

She headed down the hall huffing under her breath.

"Love you too!," I yelled.

The response I got was the front door slamming.

Oh fucking teenagers.

Jax came out of the bedroom, smiling.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"You're going to be my wife in 24 hours. That is something to smile about."

"I thought you were smiling about the bachelor party the guys are throwing you," I replied, with a raise of the eyebrow.

"I don't have to have one."

"Of course you do. Every guy deserves a bachelor party."

"You know, most women would be ecstatic when their guy says they don't have to have a bachelor party. Not encouraging him to have one."

"I guess I'm not most women. There's some singles on the dresser."

He came over and kissed me.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, you have. But just remember. Your pal stays in your pants. Because if it doesn't, you'll never see me naked again, and most importantly, we would be over."

"Trust me babe, I wont fuck this up. Not for anything."

He gave me one more kiss and Abel a kiss on the top of his head. He moved down my body and kissed my stomach. Jax grabbed his cut off of the bench at the end of the bed and turned around, looking at me.

"What?"

"I know that I said you could do whatever you want for the wedding. But, can I ask you to do one thing?"

"Yeah."

"Leave you hair down tomorrow."

"It's always down. You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I fucking love it down."

His husky voice made me look down for a minute, my face feeling hot. I looked up at him once more when I felt my temperature return back to normal.

"What my man wants, he will get."

He grinned and started for the door.

I went into my job about two hours later with Abel on my one arm.

"Hey you. Did Neeta cancel again?", Amber asked me, touching Abel's hand.

"Yeah. Her mom isn't doing so well. Don't worry, you won't even know he's here."

"It's no big deal. How can I get mad at that adorable face?"

"Aww, thanks Amber," I said jokingly.

"Ha, I meant Abel."

"I know."

"Julia, I'm really sorry that your dad can't be there tomorrow."

"Me too. I wish_ both_ my parents could be there. But, in my mind, they will be there spiritually."

"You believe in god, and a heaven?"

"I'd like to. It would be nice to believe that there's something more after your time is up."

She just nodded and broke eye contact with me. I could tell how much she missed my dad. Even though I didn't really understand that relationship, they made each other happy. It was a lot like mine in a way. Judged so quickly because it wasn't something you would see everyday.

"You're coming to my bachelorette party tonight, right?, " I asked, breaking away from the deep conversation.

"Yes, of course. I have to be there to celebrate your last day of freedom."

I woke up the next morning on Felicia's couch, with my bridemaids sleeping all around me. Today was the day.

I was going to be Jackson Teller's wife.

I went over to Felicia, and lightly lifted her wrist.

9:00 am.

I started shaking everyone awake. The butterflies already coursing through my veins.

"Julia, how are you wearing that hair of yours?", Shayna asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Down."

"Down?", everyone said in unison.

"Yes, down. Jax wants it down."

"Get your ass in the shower. We have a wedding to get ready for ," Felicia said, slapping my ass playfully.

I jumped slightly in excitement and jogged to the bathroom.

"Okay, who needs some Alieve? My head is killing me," Felicia touched her forehead, feeling the aftereffects of the alcohol she consumed last night.

Everyone raised their hands, including Shayna.

"Shayna, you didn't have any alcohol."

"Uh.. yeah, when none of you were paying attention. Please don't tell Julia."

Jax came out of his room in the clubhouse. the guys were passed out with the strippers in all parts of the room.

"Alright ladies, wake the fuck up. I'm getting married today!," Jax yelled as loud as he can.

Some of them started moving slowly. Bobby sat up on the couch, moving the hooker off of him.

"Man, you're a dick," he said, hunching over, and holding his head.

"I told you mixing vodka with Jose cuervo was a bad idea. Come on, help me wake the rest of them. We have to check if they're still alive," he said, trying shake awake Opie, his best man first.

"Shayna, if you paint my face like a hooker, I'm going to kick your ass," I threatened playfully, waiting for her to finish my makeup.

"Sorry princess, There aren't any makeup artists in Charming. I'm finished."

She handed me the mirror. I was in actual shock. It looked perfect. Subtle, yet beautiful.

"Still wanna kick my ass?"

"No, not at all. It's amazing."

"Okay, come on. Put on the wedding dress you wouldn't let us see," Amber demanded.

"Okay."

I got up and went back to the bathroom, quickly slipping it on. I came out and everyone breathed in, forgetting to breathe out.

"It's fucking perfect. Especially, since you and Jax will ride off on his bike afterwards . It won't get cut up and shit," Shayna responded first.

The white dress had a strappless sweetheart neckline with beautiful beading around the chest. The rest of the dress flowed outwards and stopped right at the knee.

"My son is going to blow a fuse when he sees you," Gemma said with a sly smile on his face.

"No doubt. But, are you sure you should be wearing white? I mean you're far from a virgin. I'm sleeping on your couch. I can hear it all, " Shayna asked me, getting a laugh from everyone, including me.

"You ready to do this, Jackie?," Chibs asked Jax, as they got off their bikes.

"Yeah, I am. Born ready."

Julia decided to have an outdoor wedding very similar to how Opie and Lila had theirs. Just a different location.

"She did a great job." Opie said, walking up the flower covered aisle with Jax.

"Man , women live to have control over weddings. Of course they will do a great job with it."

Clay and other members of the Soa made their way to the beautiful setup.

"I just got off the phone with Gemma. They are about two minutes away."

All the guys saw Jax tense up and everyone noticed.

"You okay, son?"

"Yeah."

Clay started walking away.

"Where are you going?," Jax asked him.

"I'll be right back."

Our car pulled up. My bridemaids got out first, and helped me. Clay made his way over to us, and kissed Gemma on the cheek. He stopped in front of me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. That must've been hard to cough out."

"I know I've been an asshole. But, I can't see Jax with anyone but you now. I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I know how you would want your dad to walk you down the aisle today. But, I would be honored to stand in for him."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He held out his arm.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

As we approached the ceremony, my heartbeat quickened and my throat went dry. I never seen so many Sons of Anarchy members in one place. Everyone turned around once the wedding music started up. My bridemaids making their way down the aisle.

My eyes finally had the strength to look at the man I was going to marry. I loved that he was wearing his cut. It just fit him perfectly. I wouldn't have it any other way. Clay and I started walking down the aisle.

Jax felt his heart stop beating as she came into his view. He thought it was bad when it was on a daily basis. But now? It was worse. His heart ached with such want and need to make this woman his wife. The woman who stood by him through all his bullshit and stubbornness. And who is going to stand by him for more to come.

Clay kissed me on the cheek and handed my hand to Jax. The priest looked at Clay.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"My wife and I do," he replied, looking at his wife who nodded.

Jax took both my hands.

"You look incredible, " he whispered to me, making my smile grow impossibly wider.

"You too."

The priest started reading.

"We are gathered here today in front of god, nature, and family to celebrate the union of two people who are in love. I was going to read the traditional vows right off the bat , but the groom wanted to share a few words with his bride."

His statement earned a shocked surprise from me and everyone who attended today.

"Julia, I have never been with anyone who challenges me as much as you do. You make me want to be the best person I can be. When we first started this relationship., I was scared of that. Of that kind of change. But, I'm not anymore. I've learned to embrace it. I don' think I can make you a better person because you're the sweetest human being I know. I'm so in love with you, and that will never change for as long as I'm here. I can't wait to make you my wife. "

"What else?", Opie said, in Jax's ear.

"And treat you as good as my leather and.."

"Ride you as much as my Harley!," Everyone screamed out.

I started laughing. My eyes started watering, and a tear made its way out of my right eye.

"Julia, would you like to share a few words?", the priest asked me.

I nodded. Just say what how he makes you feel.

"Jax, like everyone else, I didn't think this would work at first. That I should get out while I can before I was pulled in too deep. But, it was too late. I loved you even before I came back. I was scared as well. To love someone as intensely as they love me. You're the most incredible man I know. My heart belongs to you, and only you. I love you," I managed to get out.

Clay looked at Gemma, who was quietly sobbing.

"The rings please."

Opie gave Jax the ring while Felicia gave me Jax's.

"Jackson Teller, Do you take Julia carter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you.."

"I do, " he cut off the priest, slipping on the ring on my left hand.

"And Julia, do you take Jackson Teller, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold.."

"I do," I slipped the ring on Jax's left hand.

The priest smiled and looked at the witnesses before them.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be together?"

I was waiting for at least one. Jax and I both were.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jax pulled me in by the waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt his body bend and i as off the floor. Cheering filled my ears.

It was official. I was Mrs. Teller.

We here halfway through our reception when Jax started pulling me off the dance floor.

"where are we going?"

"I have a wedding present for you."

"What?"

We went over to his Harley.

"What about the reception?"

"It's our wedding. We can do whatever the hell we want."

"this is true."

He handed me the helmet. I got on the back of his bike.

"you need to wear this too."

It was a black eye mask.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

I nodded and managed to slip it past my helmet and moved it onto my eyes.

"Is it on?"

"Yes."

"Hold on, Mrs. Teller."

Mrs. Teller. Love it.

I tangled my arms tightly around his body, and we drove off to the surprise. After twenty minutes, the bike stopped. I felt him get off first. and helped me with taking off the helmet and eye mask.

We were standing in front of a five bedroom ranch house with a sign that said sold in front of it.

"Jax.."

"You like it?"

"You bought a house?"

"Yeah, I did."

"You did not just buy a house."

"I did. We need more room for our family. The guys and a few movers will start moving our stuff in the next few days. You like it?"

" Like isn't even a strong enough word. It's incredible. Can we go inside?"

"Yeah, I have the keys."

We walked through each room together. I was still processing that he bought a house. A house that was so perfect.

"You know what the best part is?"

"No, what?"

He took my hand and led us to the master bedroom.

"Our bedroom is sound proof. We can be as loud as we want," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and began kissing at my neck. I turned around and faced my new husband, holding his face with both of my hands.

"This is amazing. But, do you know what they say about a new home?"

"What?"

"You have to christen each room before you move in."

"We have a lot of rooms. Looks like we are going to be a while."

I smiled and kissed him. He turned my body and started walking backwards till my back hit the wall.

I could definitely get used to being Jackson Teller's wife.


	26. Grace

**Okay guys, chapter 26 is now up! Julia is in her ninth month of pregnancy, and they moved into the new home. Enjoy!**

"Shayna, come on let's go."

"I'll be out in a minute. I'm almost ready," she responded through the bathroom door.

Jax had Abel in his arms, Abel's small hand holding his father's.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Shayna to go dress shopping. She was asked to the winter formal."

"You sure that is a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Babe, all sixteen year old boys have only one thing on their mind. You want to know how I know this? "

"Cuz you have a penis as well, right?"

"Exactly."

"Shayna is smarter than that. I trust that she will do the right thing."

"Maybe she will. But when our daughter is born. she's not allowed to date till she's eighteen."

Shayna opened the door.

"You're having a girl!"

"Jax, it was going to be a surprise. Just me and you know."

"Sorry Jules, it slipped out."

"It's okay. I told your mom."

"Why?"

"She just kept pushing and pushing till I told her."

"Yeah, that sounds liks her."

"Okay, now that I know you're having a girl, can we go?," Shayna asked, pushing past us.

"I'll meet you in the car."

Shayna took my purse and keys outside with her.

"I never told you, but I'm impressed."

"How so?"

"You've been coming home every night, almost bruise free. I'm impressed."

" After what happened to you, I knew I needed to be home more. I need to protect my family."

The sound of my car's horn stopped me from speaking. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you."

I kissed Abel's forehead and went to my car.

Daniel walked into his office. A familiar blonde woman was sitting in the chair across from his desk. She turned around when she heard the door open.

"Hi, Daniel. You remember me?"

"Yeah, you're Atf, right?"

"That's right. Do you know why I'm here?"

"No , I can't say I do."

She stood up from her seat.

"It's about Jackson Teller."

"If you want information on Jax, talk to his wife."

"He got married?"

"Yeah, a couple of months ago."

"Daniel, I know what he did to you. How he beat the shit out of you for trying to make a move on Julia."

"I never pressed charges."

"You didn't have to. That is the beauty of small towns. They know everything even if you don't want them to."

"Are you going to get to the point ? I have work to do."

"I know you still have feelings for Julia. I can help you get what Jax Teller has. His girl, his kids, all of it. Don't you think you are more deserving than some felon?"

"You want me to help take down Samcro?"

"Yeah, I do. It'll make my boss happy, and you happy. What do you say?"

Daniel stood there, jumping back and forth.

What was right? What was wrong?

"I'm in."

I sat on the couch outside the dressing room.

"Shayna, come on. I wanna see."

"Okay."

Shayna stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a tight red dress that cut off above the knee.

"I love it."

"Shayna, you're not wearing that to your formal."

"Why?"

"Because I can see your cervix, that's why."

"You wore shit like this all the time before you were pregnant."

"There's a difference. I'm 28. You're sixteen. Go try on another dress."

She sucked her teeth and went back in the dressing room. As I was about to sit down, I felt a rush of liquid leave my body.

"Oh god, Shayna."

Shayna came out dressed in the clothes she wore to the store.

"Can we try another store?"

"Shayna, I don't think I can make it to another store. My water just broke."

Shayna drove me to the hospital, cutting off cars and breaking every street law imaginable.

"You get a hold of Jax," she asked, helping me out of the car.

"Yeah. You were there."

"I'm sorry. I.. just don't know what I'm doing."

"You're doing gre..ahhhh!"

"You having a contraction?"

"Shayna, I love you, but if you keep asking me rhetorical questions, I'll punch you in the face."

"Damn, you're a cunt when you're in labor."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Can you take me inside?"

A nurse brought me into a room.

"Is this your first child?"

"No, but it's the first one I'm pushing out of me."

"Is your husband on his way?"

Jax walked into the room, coming over to me, and kissing me. He was already dressed in hospital scrubs, making me smile.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?

"I'm in pain. She's two weeks early," I replied, rubbing my stomach.

"We can get you something for the pain."

"Please do. I don't know how much of this I can take.

It now has been 16 hours.

Still no baby.

Jax was rubbing my back.

"I never have been this uuncomfortable in my life."

"I know, Jules."

The doctor came in.

"Please tell me I'm ready to push my kid out."

"He bent slightly to see if I was dialated.

"You're at ten centimeters. "You're going to be a mom for the second time."

Jax started taking off his rings. I looked at him with a questionable face.

"I don't want you to break my hand."

I smiled, and took his naked looking hand.

I began to push, squeezing the living life out of Jax's hand. But, he didn't complain. Not once. He just kept coaching me through it.

"Julia, one more push, and your little girl will be here.

I nodded.

"Come on babe, you're doing so good."

After one more push, and one more scream, the pain decreased dramatically. I laid my head against the pillow on the hospital bed, trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for a minute.

A tiny cry filled the room, making my eyes open.

She's here. Our daughter is here.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?, " the doctor asked Jax.

He smiled and took the scissors from the doctor, cutting the cord.

The doctor handed our daughter to the nurse.

"Wait, where is she going?"

"They're cleaning her up, babe. You did so good," he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

The nurse brought her over in a light purple blanket.

"You have a name?"

Jax and I looked at each other.

"Grace."

The nurse handed her to me. I studied her face. She had my mom's dimple that she had on her chin.

"Grace. My mom's name."

"Yeah, she looks like a Grace."

A tear fell down my face,staring at our beautiful child.

Grace.

"It's perfect."

Jax reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a pink baby hat with the Sons of anarchy logo on the fronf. He lightly put the hat on her head.

"Now, she's perfect."

I looked up at my husband and kissed him.

Stahl and a few other agents were in the main lobby of the hospital.

"Lock it down. We don't leave till we have him in cuffs."


	27. Unexpected help

I can't tell you guys how much it means to me that you like this story! I promise I will try and deliver the best I got! Now, let's get to chapter 27!

I gently handed Gracie to Jax.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mom."

A small smile formed on my face.

"And her father."

"Babe , I told you, men can't be beautiful."

"Yes, they can. It's rare, but it happens."

The wooden door to my room opened. Shayna, Gemma, and the club stood in the doorway.

"Can I meet my grandaughter?," Gemma asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

"Of course."

Everyone crowded around Jax, Gracie, and me.

"Oh Julia, she's beautiful," Gemma said, putting her hand on her chest.

"She's so small," Half sack pointed out the obvious, making everyone laugh.

The door opened once more. Except, it wasn't someone congratulating Jax and I. It was just the opposite. June stood there, holding warrants in her hand.

"I'm sure you all know why I'm here."

"If you bought a present for my daughter, you're in the right place. If not, you can get the hell out," Jax threatened.

"Really? I'm giving your daughter the best present there is. Getting her away from her criminal father. You men are leaving here in handcuffs, whether you like it or not."

"Take us in first. Give Jax a moment with his family," Chibs said, approaching the woman with his wrists out.

"One minute. Okay boys, cuff em and read em."

A few officers came in reading their rights and putting cuffs on their wrists. Gemma held onto Clay until officers pulled her off of him.

Jax turned to me and placed Gracie in my arms.

"Jax, what are we going to do?"

"She can't prove shit. This will be over before you know it, baby."

"She had that look in her eyes. The kind of look everyone gets when they have won the battle."

"She's reaching. I promise this will blow over and I'll be home in a couple days.

The door swung open.

"Time's up, kids."

Jax held my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking my cheeks. Tears made their way down my face. He lifted my head.

"Look at me, Jules."

I did what I was told.

"It's going to be okay."

Stahl handcuffed him herself. She walked him out of the room, smiling.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?", Jax asked, snapping at the arrogant woman.

"You. You're trying to convince her it will be okay."

Shayna, Gemma, and I sat in silence, thinking about what just happened.

"Jules, you need me to get you anything?, Shayna asked me.

My eyes were glued to Gracie. He didn't get to hold her for more than twenty minutes.

"Jules?"

I looked up at Shayna with pain filled eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Jules.. come on."

"What do you want me to say, Shayna? He's gone. The club's gone. Why can't we get a fucking break? "

"It will never be in the cards for Samcro, sweetheart," Gemma stated.

I didn't sleep the whole night. Gemma took Shayna home. Gracie slept in my arms most of the night.

What if this wasn't going to be okay? What if it will only get worse from here?

I was able to be released in the afternoon. Gemma and Shayna came to the hospital to get me. I was grabbing the last of my things in the room when Daniel walked in with flowers.

All of us glanced at each other, and then at Daniel. I buckled Gracie into her carseat.

"Hey, can you two meet me downstairs?"

Gemma nodded.

"Sure. Come on Shayna."

She picked up the carseat, and exited the room, with Shayna close on her heels.

" I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

I grabbed the flowers out of his hands and threw them in the trash.

"You can cut the bullshit. I know it was you."

"Julia, let me explain."

"You know, I'm surprised you would show your face. Because in about sixty seconds, I'm gunna rip your god damn head off."

"There is no need for that. Julia, I am the better choice for you. I am not a criminal. I can help support you and the kids."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"That bitch promised you that you would get me, didn't she?"

He was quiet.

"Daniel, if you thought that was going to happen, you're more delusional than I thought. She played you. She gets off manipulating people like you."

"You really think being with Jax is going to end well? Look at the past few months. I can't see you living past thirty."

"Oh I will. Do you wanna know why? It has shown me that I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. If someone threatens that, I will go after them. Male or female."

"You threatening me?"

"What do you think? I'm gunna go. I'm taking my daughter home."

I picked up my purse off the table and pushed past Daniel. He grabbed my wrist to stop me. I picked up my purse off the table and pushed past Daniel. He grabbed my wrist to stop me. In reaction, my opposite fist connected with his eye, making him let me go.

"I warned you. Don't ever come near me or my family again."

My wedding ring left a long cut by his eye.

"You're going to regret that. While your husband takes it up the ass in prison, you're going to come to me. We both know it."

"Sorry sweetheart. I'd rather go lesbian before I would let you touch me."

When Gemma drove us home, we saw Unser's car in the driveway. We all got out, and walked up to his car. He got out as we approached him.

He looked down at Gracie in the car seat.

"She's beautiful. Conrgratualtions."

"Thank you."

"Have you heard anything?," Gemma asked, getting straight to the point.

"No. Atf is not handing me any information about them."

"I called earlier. They won't let me see him," I stated, feeling the anger and frustration build up in my chest.

"I know. I'm sorry about this. I'm going to do everything I can. "

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Unser got into his car and left.

"Julia, go get some sleep. I can stay for a while. I'll watch Grace. You're exhausted," Gemma said, taking the carseat.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You just had a baby. It's not healthy not getting rest."

"Thank you. "

I slept for a good five hours. I finally knew what he meant sleeping in this bed alone. It is like a ghost is in his place. I kept thinking about what happened.

How Jax only got to hold Gracie for twenty minutes.

The reassurance in his voice telling me it will all be okay.

How I couldn't run after him.

More and more, my thoughts became flooded. It became overwhelming, and my body was wracked with a new set of tears.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?," Shayna asked, feeding Abel.

Gemma had Gracie laying against her chest while she was heating up a bottle for her granddaughter.

"She will. She got us."

"She does. But, it's different when it comes to Jax."

"I know. This shit will work itself out. It always does. You have Felicia's number? Maybe she can find out something."

"Yeah, I do."

Shayna pulled out her cellphone and dialed Felicia.

I came out of the room, rested and showered.

"How you feeling?," Gemma asked.

"I just had a dream my husband got arrested moments after our daughter was born."

There was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it. It was Felicia.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

Shayna called. She told me what happened."

"Oh."

"I found out some information."

I looked over to tell Gemma. She was on the phone with Unser. Felicia walked in.

"The judge is not even considering bail due to their long list of gun charges."

"How long would the sentence be?"

"Two to six years."

"No. That can't happen. They aren't safe inside."

"Jules, there is only so much we can do on this one. But, there is something else."

"What is it?"

"A man came in before I left. He said that this would help you."

"who was it?"

"I don't know. They just handed me this paper."

She have me the folded up white paper.

Damon Pope

357-251-9976.


	28. A change in the game

**Okay guys, chapter 28 is up! What do you think will happen to Julia? Do you think she will be desperate enough to turn to Pope? You have to read on to find out! **

I just stared at the paper.

Who the hell is this man, and why did he want to help me?

"Who is it?," Felicia asked, asking my question out loud.

"Damon Pope."

Gemma and Felicia just looked at each other then at me. I felt their eyes fall onto me, making me look up from the paper.

"What?"

"Julia, you really don't know who that is?," Gemma asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, I don't. I'm fairly new to Charming still. Who is he?"

"He's the most notorious gangster round Charming."

"My guess is that he wants something in return from Jax if he gets them all out," Felicia stated, taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Julia, you're not thinking about calling him, are you?"

My eyes went back to the piece of paper in my hand.

"Julia?"

I didn't say anything and sat down at the kitchen table. Gemma handed gracie and a bottle to me. My daughter started feeding instantly.

Felicia looked at her in concern. Was she really going to call him? What if something happens to her again? She might not be so lucky next time. These kids need their mother. Who knows how long Jax will be in jail. Just the thought of it made her stomach twist into knots.

"I'm gunna go, Julia. I 'll call you with an update soon."

"Okay. Thanks again, Fe."

She nodded and made her way out of the house. I looked at Shayna who was trying to feed Abel baby food that Gemma brought over.

"He doesn't like it."

"That's because he hates the one with the carrots, Shay. He likes the peas and squash."

She looked at Abel with a disgusted face.

"Ew, you are so wierd, kid."

I smiled. The phone rang. Gemma answered the phone. A small smirk formed on her face.

"It's for you."

My eyes widened and quickly took the phone out of my mother in law 's hands.

"Jax?"

"How's the hottest girl in Charming holding up?"

I giggled.

"She's worried about her man. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe. "

"I didn't know what to do. They wouldn't tell me anything."

"I know. That bitch made sure I couldn't make a phone call until I was in county."

"Does that mean I can see you now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Babe, it's a four hour drive."

"I don't care. "

"You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"I know. It's a gift. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you."

We both hung up at the same time.

"He okay?"

"Yeah Gem, he said he's okay. I want to go see him. You think Neeta can watch the kids for a couple hours?"

"I can give her a call."

Shayna grabbed my hand.

"Can you make it back here by seven? Remember, the formal is tonight, and I could use some help looking cute."

"I'll be home in time sweetie, I promise."

Gemma hung up and placed the phone back on the wall.

"Neeta will be over in a bit."

Neeta showed up about fifteen minutes later. We took my car, hardly speaking a word.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Gemma. Why?"

"The way you looked at that piece of paper earlier. You looked like you made your choice."

"I'd be lying if I said the insane thought hasn't crossed my mind. But, I know it isn't the solution."

Jax was escorted to a conjugal room. His incredible wife was already there, sitting on the bed.

"You two have a half hour," the guard yelled before closing the trailer door.

I ran into his arms. I pulled away and analyzed his face. He had fresh blood on his lip and his left eyelid was swollen and slowly turning purple.

"Jax, who did this to you?"

"It's our way of getting protection inside."

"So, getting the shit beaten out of you buys you protection?"

"I'll be fine, Jules."

"How is everyone else?"

"They're good. We all are."

Jax moved his hands to my arms and ran them up and down my arms.

"Where's your head at, Jules?"

"Jax.. how are you so calm about all of this? I'm slowly losing my mind here, but you're okay."

"Jax sat down on the bed, having me sit down on his lap.

"Jules, I'm not okay with this.I hate being away from you and our kids. But in here, you can't show any fear."

"We are going to get past this, right?"

"Of course we will. "

I went to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his face. His lips hit mine softly.

"What about your lip?"

"I can play through the pain," and he smiled.

" I'm going to get you out of this."

"How?"

"I can't say for sure. But I will."

"Jules... what are you going to do?"

I got off his lap.

" I should tell you, Damon Pope reached out to me.. to help you."

"I know. He had his henchmen deliver the same message earlier. He won't bother us again."

"Okay."

The guard walked in.

"Time's up, kids."

"That wasn't a half hour," Jax said, looking at the guard.

"According to my watch, it was. It's not my fucking fault you wasted it talking."

I hugged Jax one more time.

"Give our kids a kiss for me."

"Of course I will. Please be safe."

He placed his hands on the side of my head, kissing me with passion. His fingers tightening in my curls.

"I said let's go."

We pulled apart, and my husband held my hand till the guard put cuffs on him.

"I'll call everyday. Promise."

Another guard roughly moved me and lead me to the exit. Jax went back to the yard, spotting Opie on the steel benches. The rest of the club was talking to a fuming Clay.

"So, did you tell her Clay did that to your face?", Opie asked.

"No."

"What about us working with Pope?"

"Op, we just had a kid. I can't pile more shit on her plate right now."

"Why would you want to get in bed with this asshole anyway?"

"Tig killed his daughter. We have to keep the peace or our club would go to war."

"You said you wanted to get out of running guns."

" I do. But, I have to become president first. Why do you think Clay and I got into it? The club has been swinging my way lately. He feels threatened."

"Man, this is only going to get worse, isn't it?"

Jax just sat down next to his best friend, not saying anything else.


	29. Strain

Hey** ladies, I'm going to post the next two chapters. I'm going to be busy for the next couple days, and I want to get these chapters up:). Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

It has been three weeks. The judge sentenced my husband and his club to a total of two years in prison for the gun years. I don't want to be without him. I can't be.

I started working again. Gemma and Neeta would help me out with the kids, which I appreciated. I sat at my desk, looking at my husband's record and his friends'.

How am I going to get him out of this one? When the trial was held, I wasn't even allowed to represent Jax and the judge said it was "a conflict of intrest." I bet if she was in my shoes, she would have done what I'm doing right now. Or she was just that self righteous.

Is there really no other way to get him out?

I opened my desk draw. I took out the number with Damon Pope's name on it.

I started dialing the number in my phone. After the third ring, I hung up the phone.

My office door opened and the new secretary, Brooke, poked her head in.

"Hey Brooke. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. You have a visitor."

The door opened fully and a well dressed black man stood in front of my desk with two larger men on each side of him. He looked at Brooke and she closed the door.

"You haven't called."

So, this is Damon Pope.

"I appreciate that you want to help me, but I'm fine."

"I understand. Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Damon Pope," he greeted with a smile, holding his hand out to me. I shook it.

"Hi."

" Julia, I know why you're so hesitant about getting my help. You must have heard some colorful stories about me."

"I have. So, you know why I don't want to work with a gangster. I'm a lawyer. It goes against what I do."

"What would you call marrying Jax Teller?"

We both smiled.

"That is , I know you will want something in return if you help me."

"No, not at all. Your husband and I have worked something out."

"He said that he turned down your offer."

"No, he said yes. He will be home on Saturday."

"How?"

"I have my ways. But, I know there is some unfinished business with Agent June Stahl. Am I correct?"

"She was the one who locked him up in the first place."

One of his guards handed me another paper with two addresses on it.

"That's her home and girlfriend's address. If you want to pay her visit, you can."

Should I say thank you for getting my husband out of jail in three days? Or should I go say fuck yourself, and we will be just fine without you?

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Nice to meet you Julia."

"Likewise."

**Three days later**

Jax picked up his belongings from the guard. Opie patted his back.

"What do you think Julia will say about your new haircut?"

"If I would've known we were going to get out today, I wouldn't have done this. I hope she likes it."

"You going to tell her how we're out?"

"I'll tell her what I have to."

I pulled up in front of Stahl's house. I gently took out the gun Jax gave me. I switched off the safety and got out of the car.

Gemma and the rest of the families stood outside the clubhouse, awaiting for the mens' return.

"Where the hell is Julia, Shayna?"

Shayna placed Gracie back into the stroller.

"She told me she was on her way. "

As if she knew they were talking about her, she pulled up in her car.

I got out and kissed my kids, then Shayna and Gemma.

"They're not here, yet? Good."

"Where were you?"

"I was held up at work. I'm here now."

The sound of choppers broke the sound barrier. Everyone started clapping. Jax got off his bike, and un buckled his helmet from his head. When I saw his new short hairstyle, I can't lie ladies, I felt my panties get slightly wet. I thought he was beautiful with his long hair. Now, I can't even...

"Whoa. Goodbye biker. Hello Acrombie," Shayna said, causing the three of us to giggle.

Clay approached Gemma and kissed her. I looked over and smiled. I felt strong hands on my waist. I turned my head, and Jax was standing before me.

"Hey, Jules."

I was mad at him for lying to me. But for now, I'll put that on the backburner. He's home.

"Hey, baby. I like the new haircut," I stated, running my fingers through it.

"Really?"

When she nodded, Jax recognized the look in her eyes. The look where something was wrong. And she masked it up as best as possible.

That night, we all spent time together as a family. Shayna was in her room. Abel and Gracie were asleep in their cribs. I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Jax spun me around and lifted me onto the counter, making me gasp.

"Jax!"

"Shh, you'll wake the kids," he started to untie my silk black robe.

God, I wanted him so bad. To just tear his clothes to shreds. To scream his name and hear him command me to come. To feel our bodie's sweat rub off against on another. But, something stopped me.

I grabbed at his hands.

"Babe, what's wrong? You've been off all day."

"I know that you're working with Pope."

"Shit."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I know I promised you we would move away from guns."

"Why are you working for him?"

"Tig killed his daughter. It's our way of keeping it civil. Who told you?"

"Uh... Pope."

"He came to you. Why?"

"He wanted to go through me first about getting you out. He also helped me find Stahl," I whispered, hopping off the counter, and going to our room.

Jax was right behind me. He closed the door.

"What?"

"He... he gave me Stahl's address."

"What did you do, Julia?," he asked, wierding me out that he used my full name.

"Nothing. She wasn't home."

"And, if she was, you would've put a bullet in her head?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because we have kids. Don't you remember you gave me this same speech a couple months ago."

"Jax, as long as she is alive, she won't stop."

"Jules, this is club business. Not yours," he demanded in a tone that I have never heard him use before.

"It is my business when it comes to you. You're my husband."

"Jules, give me your gun."

"What?"

You heard me."

"No."

"Jules, I don't need you getting yourself killed because you want to protect the family. Let me carry that burdeon."


	30. Making up

**Okay ladies, there is going to be smut in this one ;). I figured I should give you guys a short and light chapter before the real trouble hits. I'm still new to writing smut, but I have become more comfortable to writing it. Here goes.**

Jax and I hardly talked for the past three days. Shayna finished her Belgian waffle and placed the plate into the sink.

Shayna came into Abel's bedroom where I was changing him.

"I'm going."

"Okay. You need a ride?"

"No, I'm good. You should talk to Jax. Whatever happened, fix it. You two are way too good together not to."

"We will. Take a couple bucks out of my bag for lunch."

"It's okay. Jax gave me some this morning."

"Oh. Okay. Have a good day at school. Love you."

"Love you."

Jax came home around five.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He went into our bedroom to change his clothes.

When he came out, me and him just looked at each other.

"Jules, I don't want this for us. I don't want to be this kind couple who doesn't speak to each other."

I walked closer to him and just hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Jax. "

"Me too."

" I just wanted to hurt her like she hurt us. "

"Don't worry, she will get what is coming to her."

"I never thought I would be put in your shoes. Yeah, people say all the time they will do anything for their family. But, when something actually happens, they are too afraid to step up. Ithought I was one of those people. Until now, that is."

"Scary, isn't it?"

I nodded.

I really have been trying. Yeah, I still have that bitch's address. I just hope she keeps her distance from my man or we will really have problems.

Jax studied his wife for a minute. Her makeup was freshly done and her dark tendrils were pulled back into a loose bun.

"You look beautiful. You working tonight? Is there another benefit your firm is hosting again?"

"No. This is all for you, baby. I didn't get to give you a proper welcome home a few days ago. I wanna make it up to you."

"How so?"

I pulled my hair out of its bun. I untied the front of my robe, letting it fall off my body. I looked at Jax, waiting for him to say something.

"Holy shit, Jules."

He didn't think his dick could get any harder right now. She was wearing a red see through one piece lingerie that accentuated her perfect breasts. The material hugged at her hips. His eyes kept trailing down to her mile long legs. She finished off her ensemble with of shiny ten inch fuck me pumps. How appropriate.

"Wh..Wh..what about the kids?", Jax asked licking his lips.

"At Gemma's. What do you say?"

"I... need to stop by Teller-Morrow . I should be back in ten minutes."

"But, I'm horny right now. Make up sex is the best sex."

I walked closer to him and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"What about a quickie?'

"Jules, with women that look like you, quickie isn't in a man's fucking dictionary. "

I smiled.

"Ten minutes. Or you're going to be sorry, " I said laying down on our bed.

Jax quickly buttoned his jeans again,and got onto the bike, speeding out of the driveway.

He came back. But, it wasn't in ten minutes. It was in twenty.

I smiled to myself. I'm going to have some fun with this alright.

Jax started taking his clothes off as he walked through the house. When he got to the bedroom, all he had left was his boxers. I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He walked over to me and kissed me. I felt his hand grab a fistful of my hair, bringing our mouths impossibly closer. He slipped his toungue in my mouth, making himself moan. I stroke my tongue against his one time before pulling away.

"You're late."

"I know."

I stood up and pushed him onto the bed. His breathing becoming ragged.

"I told you, you were going to be sorry if you're late."

He sat up, trying to pull me onto him.

"No. You kept me waiting. I'm going to make you suffer a little."

"Babe...", he pleaded.

I pulled down his boxers. His penis was angry red with pre cum at the tip.

"You're killing me, Jules..."

I licked lightly up the shaft, making him call out.

"More..."

I gave him two more licks and pulled away.

"You're fucking evil, you know that?"

"I know."

I slipped off my heels. I straddled that beautiful body of his. He sat up once more, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I felt his erection pushing and rubbing against the material of my panties.

"Baby, please.. I don't know how much I can take."

"Patience, Jackson."

That did it. He snapped. He flipped me onto my back, yanking my legs apart. I tried objecting. Jax moved my hands above my head.

"Keep them there."

I know I said I was going to make him pay for waiting. But, having a man like him ready to take me any way he wants is such a turn on.

He grabbed my lace panties. I felt him tear one of the sides, and tossed it across the room. I grew wetter with how dominating he was being.

"Bad boy."

He smiled and started biting at my neck. His mouth made it to my chest. He moved the lingerie out of the wayand swirled his toungue around my right breast.

My body thrusted upwards, making my breast slip all the way into his mouth. My hands started grabbing the the headboard.

"Jax..."

"Patience, Julia."

I grinded my body against his.

"Fuck me."

He smiled and thrusted into me, making our headboard move.

"God, yes!"

His thrusts were rough and quick. With each thrust, I called out louder and louder. I moved my hands away from the headboard and started grabbing at his short hair.

"Too much for you, baby?"

"It's perfect."

I tightened my legs around his waist. I flipped us over, only for us to end on the floor, making a loud thud.

"You okay," I asked, worried that I hurt him.

He nodded and grabbed my hips.

"Move, Jules."

I did what I was told and bounced up and down onto him. He moved his hands to my breasts and squeezed, making my head fall back.

"Come baby. "

And I did. I tried to force it away. But, that voice. That voice. So rough and demanding.

I got off him, and slid down his body. I took him in my mouth, turned on even more I tasted the both of us.

He grabbed the back of my head, encourgaging me to move faster. My lips tightened even more around his throbbing member. He started fucking my mouth, his hips moving like a piston.

"Jules!"

He shouted, and I felt him fill my mouth. I swallowed,and gave him a kiss.

"You're not finished, are you?", he breathed out his sentence.

I shook my head.

"Baby, I'm barely got started."


	31. Before it all began

Okay ladies, Happy Easter! I was hanging out with my friend Christina and she read my story, Something New, and loved it. She said she ships this couple hard, and suggested that I write some kind of flashback, after Jax made his choice to marry Wendy. I am truly debating of ending this story soon, but I'm not too sure yet :). Please enjoy, I hope you all like it!

Present:

Jax and I were still on our bedroom floor. The bed blanket shielded our bodies and I looked up at him.

"You ready to go again?"

"Jules, we've been at it for the last four hours. I need a break."

"But, I want more."

"I married a nympho, didn't I?"

I hid my face in his chest, looking at him with my one eye that was showing.

"Takes one to know one."

"This is true," he replied, placing a kiss onto my forehead.

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I sometimes think about what might've happened.. if I stayed in Charming a few years ago. Do you think it would be different?"

"Honestly, I think it wouldn't be that much of a change. We might've had more rugrats runnin' around, but that's it."

The thought of having more kids made my heart beat intensify. I would love to have more children.

"I never told you,but I did go to New York to see you two months after you left."

I sat up. I flinched slightly due to the intense rugburn on my back. I used one of my arms to help me.

"You came to see me. Why?"

"Why do you think? I wanted to tell you, I made a huge mistake, and I should've stayed with you that morning."

Flashback: Five years ago

Jax was putting new brakes on a car when he heard footseps come closer to where he was. He looked up and saw Bobby and Clay talking.

"I don't like the idea of you going by yourself, brother,"

"It is only for a couple days. We need prospects."

"Where are you going, Bobby?", jax asked, cutting into the conversation.

"New York."

"Really? I wanna go."

"You wanna go with me to New York? I thought you hated it there."

" I never said I hated it. Let me go with you. I might have a change of heart."

"What about your mom?," Clay asked.

"I'm 23. I'll be fine. Plus, I'll be with Bobby. "

"Okay. Be ready by six. It's going to take a while to get there, but if we haul ass, we can make good time."

Jax took off his protective eye gear and his gloves.

He made it home quicker than he anticipated. His legs brought him to his bedroom. He opened the closet door, and started packing some clothes in a bag.

He didn't care that he neglected to share the information with Wendy.

He yearned to see Julia again. And he was doing just that.

He met Bobby at the clubhouse at six. They left shortly after gasing up their bikes and getting something to eat.

The trip to New York took them about a week. It would've taken longer if they dragged their heels. He was so glad they didn't.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry.

Tell her.. that he isn't ashamed of being with her because of her skin tone.

Jax managed to get an address and her law firm.

Should he show up to her job in front of everyone? Or at her home where it is just the two of them?

"Jax, you okay? You seemed distracted these past few days," Bobby asked, getting off his bike.

"Yeah, I'm good. After we are finished recruiting for the day, I just need some alone that okay?"

"Look at all this pussy around here," Bobby said stretching out his arms and looking at the passing women. "You sure you wanna have alone time? I'm sure these ladies wouldn't mind giving you a spin," he nudged Jax.

"I'm married. Besides... they aren't her."

"Who, Wendy?"

"Ye.. yeah, yeah, They aren't Wendy."

"Okay, so what is your favorite position in bed, Julia?", Andrea asked me while I was working.

"And, why is that your bussiness?", I asked smiling.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy on me. You listen to me vent all day about my latest lay. I want to know what's been going on with that vagina of yours, and what kind of guy who can give it one hell of a ride," she said, spinning in her chair.

"You remind me of my friend back home."

"She seems smart. You see, most men think us woman should be in the kitchen and wait on them hand and foot. Women like us are breaking the stereotype. We are independent women who are not afraid to admit we enjoy sex. Come on, tell me."

I put my pen down.

"Missionary."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that is the most intimate position. Perfect for kissing, rubbing, eye contact. It's more than just sex."

"Damn girl, you're deep. That is probably why the men that go out with you have to buy you dinner first."

Jax managed to sneak away from Bobby. While Bobby was in a restroom at the bar, he gave him the slip and jogged over to the Donaldson law firm where Julia works which was only a few blocks over. He looked at the Grand building and walked to the secretary.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Julia Carter."

"What is this regarding?"

"What?"

"How does she know you? Are you a client? A friend? I need to know so I can set up a meeting for you.", she responded, showing attitude in her tone.

Well, what time can she schedule a meeting for a friend she fucked right before she left?

"You know what, nevermind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She nodded and answered her ringing phone.

Fuck! Why is he being such a god damn pussy!

Andrea and I made it downstairs for lunch.

"Hey Jess, any messages?," I asked.

"No, but Devon asked about you earlier."

"Devon! That man is gorgeous! Seriously, if you don't make a move, I will," Andrea blurted out the obvious.

"Go ahead. I'm not interested."

I pushed open the doors of the firm and breathed in the New York City air. The air was so different compared to Charming. In Charming, the smell of burgers and pancakes from Joe's diner would travel for miles. Here, it just diesel fuel and cologne from people spraying it so much to make a sale on the street.

"Julia, are you okay? No one, and I mean no one would ever turn down a date with Devon. Who fucked you up so bad in Charming?"

"It's complicated, Andrea. The guy I wanted married another woman. And, I didn't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry. Do you think he felt the same way about you?"

"I don't know. I've always liked him. But, after we slept together, the feelings were hard to ignore."

"That is truly a shitty situation. But, he has moved on, honey. You should do the same."

I didn't want to move on. I wanted to believe he has been thinking about me as much as I have been thinking about him. If he was, would've showed me already, right?

"You're right. You are absolutely right. From this point on,consider me moved on."

"Thank god. Now, I can hit up a bar with someone I actually like," she linked our arms, and went to the closest bar.

"I don't usually drink in the afternoon," I looked around at the bar I stepped in with Andrea.

'You should start. It is a great way to get the edge off."

"Hello ladies."

Andrea and I turned around.

Devon.

He wasn't as dark as I was. He was light skinned. His suit didn't hide the fact that he has a large amount of muscle underneath. Devon also had beautiful eyes. He didn't have brown eyes like most colored folk. He had green.

Hi, Devon."

"You want me to buy you two a drink?"

"Actually, I had my eye on something as soon as we walked in here. You two have fun," Andrea said, heading toward a man by the window.

Bobby was outside by the bikes when Jax finally decided to grace him with his presence again.

"Jax, I've been calling you. Where the hell did you go?"

" I was just walking around. Sorry."

"It's okay. You ready to move on to the next one?"

"Sure."

As they were walking the sidewalks of the city, Bobby stopped and looked at Jax.

"Jax, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, you can tell me anything."

" I didn't come here to recruit. My ex.. she lives out here now."

"Oh."

"I had Juice do some research and he told me she works at a place called O'Mally's. Too bad we past about ten thousand of em and no sign of her."

"What about her address?"

"She's banging a fed. He made sure her address is confidential."

"I thought you hated your ex."

"I did for a while. But now, I miss her like hell. The crow eaters help me get through each night before it's morning and I'm alone again."

"I'm here for you. Bobby. Let's find your wife."

Bobby and Jax discovered another O'Mally's at the next block. Jax looked through the window, and his heart slammed violently against his chest cavity.

Julia was in there.

She looked so damn beautiful. Her hair was cut short into a bob and it was straight. She was wearing a burgundy blouse with a tan pencil skirt with matching pumps. She was talking to a man next to her, who was making her laugh.

"Let's check in here."

Jax reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Samcro hat, pulling it over his face as much as possible.

They walked in, and Bobby flagged down the bartender. Jax sat on one of the stools, sliding his eyes in the direction of Julia.

She smiled an looked down at the floor. She would always do that whenver someone would compliment her. Like she thought you were insane to give her any kind of compliment. Like she wasn't worthy enough for them.

He had no idea what the guy was saying, but after he said it, he leaned in and kissed Julia.

Jax tensed up on the stool and his fists balled up.

He fucking kissed her.

Jax got off the stool. Bobby tapped him on the shoulder.

" I know where she is. She works at the one on 22nd."

Jax looked over at Julia one last time. She's happy. Why is he pissed if this guy makes her happy? Oh, it's because he wants to be the one to make her happy. He is just too chickenshit to do so.

He looked back at Bobby.

"Cool. Let's go."

Bobby looked in the direction where Jax was looking. He saw Julia. He was happy he came to his senses and married Wendy. The club would be too hard on him if he went with the colored broad. Even if she made him happier.

They made it to the bar about twenty minutes later. They saw Precious wiping down a table in the back. Bobby headed right to her.

"Bobby? How the fuck did you find me? What are you doing here?", the red headed woman yelled, getting the bar full of people to stop what they were doing and looked at her.

"I wanted to see you."

"Well, you saw me. Now you can go."

"No. I want you back."

Jax sat down at the bar. He got the attention of the bartender.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"A glass of Jd. Leave the bottle," he replied, placing two hundred dollars on the bar.

"Some girl break your heart, man?", he asked.

"No, the opposite."

He placed the glass and the jd in front of him.

"It's on the house."

"Thanks."

Jax poured some into the glass, and chugged it down.

After finishing almost the whole bottle, he stood up and made his way to the black woman at the end of the bar.

"Hey, can I get you a drink," he slurred.

She smiled at her handome encounter.

"How bout we skip the drinks and go back to my place."

"Okay. What's your name, darlin'?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"Perfect. Let's get the hell out of here."

He grabbed her hand and they both were gone in seconds.

The sex didn't last long. She was okay with him moaning someone else's name other than her own. She was coming out of a breakup as well. She believed the release would help just like he did.

But, it didn't help.

It just made it worse.

Present:

"I fucked up, Jules. Letting you go like that."

"I think we both did. But, I came back. Maybe it was the universe's way of bringing us back together because we were too scared to do it ourselves."

"I wish it didn't take me so long to figure out what I wanted."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Because now you have it."


	32. Facing the devil

**Okay Ladies, we are up to chapter 32! I can't thank you enough for all the favs, follows, and sweet reviews. I must warn you, this chapter might shock you. Enjoy!**

Jax was asleep in our room. I started to make breakfast. I put the plate of bacon on the table. Before, I put the one skillet in the sink, and turned back to the stove to finish the french toast. The door opened, and I smiled.

Gemma was holding Abel while Shayna was holding Gracie.

"Good morning. How were the kids?", I asked Gemma, taking Abel and kissing Gracie on her head.

"They were angels. Except for this one," Gemma placed a hand on Shayna's back.

"What did you do, Shay?"

"She tried to sneak a boy into my house."

I raised my eyebrows at Shayna.

"The same boy that asked you to the formal?"

"Yeah,so?", she answered with an attitude.

"Give me your cellphone, Shayna."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

She rolled her eyes at me, and opened her duffel bag. She slammed the phone into my open hand.

"You'll get this back after you appologize to Gemma, and me for being so rude."

"Sorry, Gemma."

Gemma nodded.

She walked past the both of us.

"And?"

She didn't say anything and slammed her bedroom door.

"Don't worry about it , Julia. She will apologize if she wants that phone back."

"I don't know. She has been a bit rebellious lately."

"That's teenagers, for you."

Jax came into the kitchen, fully dressed and showered.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi sweetheart, where you going so early?"

"The club's heading to Oakland for the day. I'll be back later."

"You don't want breakfast," I asked before he kissed me.

"I'm good, babe. But, if you can, can you wrap it for me. I'll see you later,yeah?"

I nodded.

He gave our kids kisses and left.

"Looks like you two made up. Shayna told me you weren't speaking to each other lately."

"Yeah, we weren't. But, it worked itself out. I hope you're hungry. I really don't want this food to go to waste."

She opened the cabinet and took out a few plates.

"I could eat."

Jax met up with Damon Pope. He pulled his bike next to the gleaming black cadillac. Pope rolled down his window.

"Right on time. Come in when you're ready."

Jax placed his helmet on one of the handlebars on his bike and got into the car.

'Where's your club?"

"They don't know how they feel about you yet."

"Look son, I can help you and your club. I know you have three kids to worry about. I bet finances are a big deal to you now more than ever."

"It is."

"Get the club on board. And I will pay you double than your original offer."

"I won't be president for another week. But, I'll start pushing the offer on them."

"Good. I'll see you soon, then?"

Jax shook his hand and opened the car door.

As Jax walked into the clubhouse, Clay's face had a look of concern.

"What is it now?"

"Jax, where the hell have you been? Wr are meeting with Galen today."

"I don't think we should."

"And why is that?"

"I got a better offer for the guns."

"Is that why you were in Oakland this morning? "

Shit. He forgot he mentioned Oakland around Gemma this morning.

"Yeah. Pope can get us the same quality guns. He can move them in less than a day and we would get double the cash."

"You know that is probably bullshit, right?"

"He's not. Look at what has happened when we work with the Irish. We lost brothers, spilled blood. It will get worse."

"Wake up, son. We will always lose brothers. Trying to change where our money comes from is a dangerous move."

"Let's vote on it, Clay."

"Fine."

All the leather wearing men sat down at the wooden table. Jax laid out what he had in store for the club.

"All for Jax's plan to work with Damon Pope permanently?"

The vote was 6-2. Jax's vote passed.

"This is a stupid fucking idea," Clay whispered to Bobby on their way out of church.

"He does have a point, man. More money is good. Working with the Irish has done more bad than good. "

Clay and Juice took the black van and met up with Galen. When Clay got out of the car, Galen smiled.

"How are you doing, brother? Where's the rest of your men?"

"Galen, there has been a change of plans that I have no control over."

"Why would you say that? You are the president, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but all decisions go through the club. I'm sorry man, but our partnership ends.. today."

"Clay, I've worked with you and your club for over fifteen years. "

"I hope you can understand. Jax wants to bring the club in a new direction."

"I do. Out with old, in with the new, right?"

Clay studied the Irishman's face. He was okay with this. Really okay with it.

"Why don't we buy you a beer? For old times sake?"

"Sure. We will meet you over at the bar. We will be there shortly."

Clay headed back to the car with Juice. Clay turned and looked at Juice.

"He's not going to step away easily. We have to let Jax and the others know."

As Clay and Juice pulled away, Galen reached into his jacket pocket and took out his cellphone.

"Hey, Michael. It's Galen. I need a favor. You still know how to build a decent bomb, right? Great, I need one placed in Jackson Teller's home. He should know I don't take rejection easily."

I knocked on Shayna's door after Gemma went home.

"Shayna, I'm taking Abel and Gracie to the park. You wanna go?"

She finally opened the door.

"This guy is the first guy that has made me happy since Marques."

"I know. But, he can make you happy during daylight hours. You know the rules."

"I do. I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier. You forgive me?"

"I will if you come to the park with us."

She smiled and I handed her the phone.

We left shortly after the car was packed.

Michael went around the back of the house. He moved his lockpick into the lock and turned it until he heard a soft click. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He opened the oven door and slid the expertly madebomb in. He pressed the side of it and it activated.

We got back from the park around seven. Shayna and I started unbuckling Gracie and Abel.

"Shayna, can you toss me the keys on the seat? I'll unlock the door."


	33. Time for a change

**What do you guys think? I told you guys it will get messy. Do you think Julia will live? If she does, will she stay? We will have to see!** **I decided to write this chapter from Shayna's pov! I hope you like! **

A loud explosion reached my ears, making me cover Abel and Gracie with my body as best as possible. The power of it broke the car windows, and moved the car slightly. Abel and Gracie's cries were performed in perfect unison. When I felt brave enough, I turned around. The house was leveled. Black smoke rose further and further into the sky. I covered my mouth, my eyes scanning the yard for Julia.

Is she alive? Is she dead?

Her still body was thrown an easy twenty feet. She was now next to the tree with the tire swing attatched to it .

I sprinted over, not caring if my body was still paralyzed from the shock of what just happened. I dropped to my knees and my eyes grew wide.

Julia had glass and metal lodged into her body, and severe burns down the whole right side of her body.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

I don't know how to check vitals. I slept through my whole semester of Emt class. I think someone else out there knew I didn't know what I was doing also. The distinct sound of an ambulance and cop cars roared closer while I just stayed there until they arrived.

Wayne and the young cop, I can't remember his name at the moment, asked me a variety of questions.

Do you remember leaving any sort of appliance on?

"How long were you gone?

Do you believe this was an accident?

That question hit me hard. I know this wasn't am accident. This is all happening because of this asshole she considers her husband. When he gets here, he will hear what I have to say.

Jax finally showed with the rest of the "club" following suit. His eyes were wild and his hands were shaking.

Yeah, he better be fucking shaking.

"Shayna, where are the kids? Is Jules okay? No one is telling me a fucking thing," his voice trembling.

"The kids are being checked out by the doctor. They won't tell me how Julia is doing. They just rushed her into the ICU," I said, trying with every fiber in my body not to lash out at him.

"Did Unser and Hale get any info?"

"Jax, cut the I'm in the dark bullshit. You know this is your fault."

"Hey, easy, Shayna," Opie said, standing in between me and Jax.

"No,he needs to hear this! You are so obsessed with this damn club, that you don't care who it hurts."

Jax stepped closer to me, the veins in his neck starting ti reveal themselves.

"How dare you say I don't fucking care! My wife and kids are in the next room!"

"Yeah, right. Any man who claims they love their family would have packed up and left this god awful town months ago. After Julia was first attacked."

"Shayna.."

He clenched his fists so hard, his knuckles turned white. He never wanted to hit a woman so hard in his life.

"You know she would cry herself to sleep when you were locked up? Your room isn't as soundproof as you think it is. She would pray, and ask god why this shit kept happening to her. How come she can't gain the strength to ask you to leave with her."

"She...she never told me this."

"Why would she? She was trying to be a good old lady. But, now look at her. She might not survive this. What will happen to Abel and Gracie? Is Abel going to be president, while Gracie works for Luanne at Cara Cara? These kids don't have a chance without her. "

"Shayna, that's enough!"

I glared at Jax. I decided to take Gemma's advice and stop. I shoved past all of them, and went to the soda machines.

"Jax, she didn't mean all of that," Gemma touched her son's shoulder, moving her hand back and forth to sooth him.

"Yeah, she did."

He pulled away from his mother's touch and walked to the soda machines.

I looked up at the last person I wanted standing in front of me.

"Jax, I really hope you don't think I'm going to say sorry. I'm Not sorry. Just.. please stay away from me. I'm afraid I'm going to punch you in the face."

"I deserve that.. and more."

"You know, before my mom died, she would always tell me love makes you do stupid, pretty much downright crazy shit. My cousin is the perfect example of that. She will stay with you even if it kills her."

Jax took the seat next to me, and showed me a few plane tickets to New York.

"What are these?"

"After settling a few deals with Pope, I was going to take my cut of the money and take my family to New York.. permanently."

"Does the club know?"

"No."

"That's a slippery slope, Jax."

"I know. I love your cousin. I would do anything for her."

"You would even betray the club for her?"

"I believe I would."

"Believing and actually doing is two completely different things. I know you love her. And you love the club too. Did you ever think on some other level you feel like you need to love the club more? Due to your history?"

"How old are you again?"

"What can I say, I read. So, what are you going to do. "

"Shay, me and her have been through way too much. She deserves a better life than what I have been offering her. Her and our kids. I'm going to give it to her. "

"We'll see. You know what they say, actions speak louder than words."


	34. All comes down to this

**Okay, we are at chapter 34! Just so you all know, the story is back in Julia's Pov. I added the quote from one of my favorite songs because I believe it really does fit this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

"What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

-The Fray

As I opened my eyes, I saw a nurse writing on a clipboard that held her notes. She smiled at me while she put the clipboard back at the end of my bed.

"Mrs. Teller, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"There was an accident at your home. It is completely normal that you don't remember. You hit your head pretty hard."

Accident. Oh my god. The explostion. The memory of it all started coming back in spurts.

My kids! Shayna!

I started pulling out my ivs, trying to sit up.

"I need to see my kids.. I need to see if they are okay,"

The nurse moved her hands in front of me.

"Julia, they are fine. Everyone is fine. You need to rest."

I looked down at my body. My whole side was covered in white bandages. I even had a harsh burn on both hands. When I furrowed my eyebrows, I felt pain in my face too.

"Can I have a mirror?"

The nurse hesitated for a moment.

"I don't think.."

"Please?"

Was it that bad?

She came back to the room and placed the mirror in my hands.

Good lord.

I had sharp cuts scattered across my face. I covered my mouth and began to sob. The nurse took the mirror out of my hands.

"Julia...you want me to call your husband? Let him know you are awake?"

"No. I need some time to think."

Jax was on top of the clubhouse smoking a cigarette when Opie joined him.

"Hey, man. How is Julia?"

"They said she is getting better, but she hasn't woken up yet. "

"Jax, I'm sorry this shit keeps happening to you. I am here for you if you need anything. Ya know, since I'm going to be your vp soon," He smiled at Jax who forced one back.

"What is it?"

"Op, I can't stay. This explosion was the final straw. I need to get out. I know I promised you and.."

"Go. I'll be okay. Really. Do what I should've done. "

"I thought I was going to have to fight you harder on this."

"Believe me, I want to fight you on this. But, after what happened to Donna.. things change."

"Man, You have to believe me when I say a part of me wants to stay. The club has been apart of who I am since I was a kid. It's going to be hard to walk away from this," Jax stared out into the herizon.

"Yeah, but Julia and your kids are a bigger part of you."

Jax's phone rang. He answered it and smiled, looking at Opie.

"Thank you. I'm on my way."

Jax hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He stood up.

"Jules is awake. I'm gonna go by the hospital."

Opie hugged his best friend.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Same goes for you."

A soft knock broke my attention from the tv.

"Hi babe."

A small grin crossed my face, and I looked back at the television. I switched it off. He came over and kissed my lips as lightly as possible.

He pulled the chair from out of the corner and he sat down once it was next to my side.

"They told me it was a gas leak. It wasn't gas leak, was it?"

"No," he looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sor.."

"Please don't. Child Services came to see me right before you walked in. Talking about taking our kids away from us," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Jules, that won't happen. I took care of the investigators. Our kids aren't going anywhere."

"Jax, I've tried. I really tried. I supported you. The club. I thought that whatever hit would come our way, I would be able to stand back up. Because I have you by my side. But after this, I can't bring myself to stand back up."

"I know.."

"I'm ready to leave here, Jax. Away from all of the violence. We need to do what's best for our kids. And it's killing me to have to make you choose between us and the club. I don't want you to resent me for walking away from something you love," I wiped away freshly fallen tears, the salt from the tears burning the wounds.

He was ready to speak, but I cut him off.

"I'll be released at the end of the week. I'm taking the kids out of this bloodthirsty town. I want you next to me when we leave. But, if you choose the club, I need you to sign these."

I handed the documents that were on the table next to me to Jax. He looked it over and he had shock in his eyes.

"Divorce papers."

I nodded.

He threw the drawn up document in the trash.

"I'm not signing those. Because I will be next to you when we leave."

"What?"

"I have reached a crossroads here, Jules. I can't have both you and the club. This club has worn you down without even realizing it. I don't want to see my girl lose that spark I love so much," he started to cry.

I touched the side of his face, and he kissed the inside of my palm.

"I know you are going to have alot of loose ends to tie up before we leave. When you do, meet me at the park we got married in. "

"I'll be there."

"Where are we going to go?"

"New York."

"Really?Why New York?"

"I already bought our tickets."

I smiled at my husband.

"So, we are going to be a lawyer and auto shop owner power couple?"

"Only the best, baby," He replied standing up and kissing me, carefully cradling my head.

Friday Night

I never been so terrified in my entire life. That's not true, I've been terrified a few times living here. But, my mind went rogue.

I looked in my rearview mirror.

Shayna and Gracie were fast asleep, and Abel was playing with his favorite toy.

The rain pounding against the windows made me nervous. Was the rain a sign that more trouble was ahead? Or was it a symbol of all my problems about to be washed away for good?

I looked at the clock in my car. (The windows were fixed thanks to Half Sack).

10:00.

He's late.

This is it. He changed his mind. I started the car.

A familiar looking tow truck pulled up behind my car. I saw Jax get out of the passenger side and Opie out the driver's side.

They both hugged each other tightly. They seperated and Opie looked at me. I gave him a hug and a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"June Stahl's address. I know she played a big part in Donna's murder."

He kissed the side of my cheek.

"Thank you. Take care of my best friend."

"I will."


	35. Insecure

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have a little bit of writer's block. This chapter is going to be a bit light, I hope that is okay. It will take place now in New York. Enjoy!**

We checked into the first decent hotel we came across when we boarded off the plane. It was the Marriott.

Jax had Gracie in his arms while I had Abel. Shayna stared at her surroundings in amazement.

"Okay, I can get used to living in New York. If the hotels look like this, I can't imagine what New York City is like."

The woman at the counter smiled at Jax and did a double take when she looked at me.

"Julia."

"Oh my god, Andrea. You work here?"

"Yeah. I lost my job shortly after you left. I started using, and the firm fired me."

"Why?"

"My kid's father left after my miscarriage. He believed it was my fault."

"Andrea..."

"Don't feel sorry for me. Please. I should've seen it coming."

She looked at Jax and my children.

"Seems like you're doing well for yourself. What happened?", she asked studying my face.

"Car accident. "

What? It seemed worse than a damn car accident. She wanted to know more. Keep pressing her for information. But, maybe when she wasn't around her husband.

We stared at each other for a minute, taking in how much our lives has changed since we last saw each other.

"I'll set you up in the family suite. "

"Thank you."

I opened my new purse to take out the money Jax gave me.

"No, it's on the house."

"It's not necessary. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's fine. My dad is the manager here. "

"Thank you," Jax said, taking the keys from her.

Jax and Shayna were by the elevator.

"Babe, you coming?"

"I'll meet you up there."

He nodded and pressed the button on the wall.

"Andrea, I'm back for good. I'm staying here till I can find a new place."

"You haven't found a place yet?"

"No. We just.. needed a change in scenery as soon as possible."

"I'm glad you're back. I also see why you stayed in Charming. He's hot. I taught you good."

"You mean well."

"Good, well. What is the difference, " she asked playfully.

"I won't get into that, but like I said I'm back for good. If you need anything, or just want to hang out , call me on my new cell."

She took out a pen and paper and I jotted down the number.

"Okay. I'll definitely call you."

She walked around the counter and hugged me. I hissed silently due to my burns.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm fine. It was good seeing you again, Andrea."

"You too."

I made it up to our room shortly after that. I opened the door, and saw Shayna sleeping in the spare room and Jax rocking Gracie to sleep. God, I melt when he bonds with our kids. It makes my heart burst with overwhelming happiness.

"How did you know her?"

"We worked at the same law firm for five years. "

"She seems like she's had it rough."

"Yeah. we all have."

Gemma walked into the clubhouse, interrupting Clay's conversation with Tig and Bobby.

"Have you seen Jax and Julia? They aren't picking up their phones. I'm worried."

"I'm sure they're fine, Gem."

"What if someone has my son and his wife? You're wasting time. Help me find them, Clay. That isn't just a request."

"Gemma, Jax can take care of himself and his because he is not answering the phone, doesn't mean something is wrong. But, if it makes you feel better, me and the guys will look for him."

Everyone in the room was sound asleep. Abel and Gracie were sleeping in between the both of us.

I didn't want to wake them by moving the bed to help me get comfortable. I just got up as softly as possible and went into the bathroom, switching on the bright light.

I probably couldn't sleep because my mind won't shut up.

About how afraid I am that Jax will be unhappy with his new lifestyle one day and hate me. About how my looks will forever be changed. What if I'm not attractive to him anymore and he starts cheating? The thought made a lump form in my throat.

"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing awake?", Jax asked leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm just thinking."

He stood up straight and walked behind me. When he was close enough, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I do, actually. It will be the only way I will feel better."

I turned around and faced him.

"Jax, I know this is a huge change for you. I just want to make sure your're happy."

"I am happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Yeah, I'm going to miss the club. But, I would rather lose the club than you. I have a feeling something else is on your mind."

"My burns. The doctors say the cuts on my face will heal fine, but I'll always have them. There are great comsetic surgeons in the city. But, I would rather spend that kind of money on the kids than on myself. I'll understand if you're not attracted to me anymore. But, I need you to tell me now cuz I don't tolerate infedelity and..."

He shhed me and took my face in both of his hands.

"Look at me, Jules."

I looked up from the floor and into his eyes.

"You are perfect to me. No burns or cuts are going to change the way I feel about you. If I felt that way, I would've never asked you to marry me. You hear me? You need to stop thinking you aren't good enough. What do I have to do to make you believe I would never cheat on you?"

"I think you just did it."

"You overthink way too much. Come on. Let's go back to bed."


	36. The American dream

**Hey guys, I think my writer's block is almost gone! Enjoy, and as always let me know what you think!**

It has been about a month now. Jax and I have found a great house right outside the city. We have the perfect view of the famous bridge from our bedroom window.

This past month is what I can call perfect. Shayna likes her new school, and is finally doing what I know she is capable of.

Jax got a job as a mechanic at this place called Frank's. He really loves it, and always has a story to share when he makes it home.

My babies, Abel and Gracie were growing quickly. Abel was crawling and has even tried to take his first few steps. I'm finally able to see who Gracie looks like. She has my brown eyes, but Jax's nose and smile, and she had olive skin tone. She looked like her father the most. Whenever he wasn't home yet and I looked at her, my heart would have this dull ache, yearning for him to be standing in front of me at that moment.

Me. What can I say about me? Well, I got my old job back at the firm. I would work eight to five, five days a week. It had great benefits too. There was a day care for Abel and Gracie, and they covered me with medical and dental. Having a family that grew rapidly in a short amount of time, I needed all I can get. The cuts on my face fully healed, but my burns were still visible. I used to be so self conscious about them. But, since I have taken physical therapy, I learned to accept them. They don't define me. My personality does.

I was cleaning up the dinner table when Jax walked in, filthy from head to toe letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hey baby. Have a seat. I'll heat you up some food."

He came over to me, and kissed me.

"It's okay, Jules, I can make it."

"Babe, you worked double shifts. Let me take care of you for once."

He nodded and sat down at the table.

"Where are the kids?"

"Shayna is at a sleepover, and Abel and Gracie went down after they ate."

Jax ran a dirty hand through his short hair, his eyes following his wife as she prepared him a plate of food. She was wearing a light blue tanktop paired with dark blue jeans and her hair fallen freely. She wasn't uncomfortable in her skin anymore. The thought made Jax smile.

I turned around and put his food on the table.

"Why are you staring at me like that?, " I asked rubbing the top of his back.

"No reason. Just admiring the view."

I hit his shoulder playfully, and he caught my arm,pulling me onto him, my body now straddling him on the wooden chair.

"No Jax. you're filthy! "

"I know."

He placed a hand on the back of my head, making melt into the kiss. The dirt and engine grease on his hands started rubbing onto my clothes and skin, causing my skin to create goosebumps. His hands moved down my body and he grabbed my ass, automatically making me giggle. He moved his mouth down to my chest, placing light kisses against it. He lightly trailed his mouth an toungue up my neck to under my jawline. My fingers entangled into his hair, making his mouth let out a throaty moan. He didn' t know why, but whenever she did that to his hair, it would be like a fucking aphrodisiac. I pulled away when I needed some air.

"You need a shower. You smell."

"As long as you wash my back."

"Deal."

Jax stood up out of the chair with me in his arms. He backed up too far and knocked over the chair. I let out a small screech and we both hesitated, waiting to hear a cry from either one or both of the kids.

Nothing.

We both laughed and he continued his way to the bathroom.

Gemma sat in a local bar, trying to drink her pain away.

What if her son and his family are really dead?

Everyone she has come across said they seen them before they went missing and they were fine.

Mayans? Niners? A brand new crew? The possibilities were endless.

Shayna's high school said she left at a normal time that day with Julia picking her up.

Everything was falling apart.

Her and Clay barely spoke to each other.

The only family that she had was a glass of alcohol,

Unser was the only cop who continued to give a shit. All the others gave up, and figured the worst had already occured. She took another sip of her whiskey, letting it burn in the back of her throat. Her cellphone started to ring.

It was Juice.

"Yeah?"

"Hi Gemma, I'm sorry to bother you, but I found the number of Julia's old boss in New York to see if he has heard from her.

"And? What did you find out?"

"Your son and his wife are very alive."

Gemma's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the glass on the counter.

"What?"

"Yeah, her boss said they jusr bought a house outside the city."

"Get the address and book us some tickets Looks like we are heading to New York."

Sorry guys I know this one is a short one, but I promise the next chapter will indeed be longer!


	37. Actions and harsh consequences

**Okay guys, chapter 37 is officially up! I have been watching Soa episodes for the pas hour, and it got the creative juices flowing, thankfully :). I hope you like and as always let me know what you think!**

The next morning, I strolled into the law firm with both Abel and Gracie in my arms. I smiled as I approached the woman who runs the daycare, Lacey.

"Hey, Lacey."

"Morning, Julia. How are my two favorite babies," She asked touching Gracie's hand, who looked at the woman in question.

"They're good. "

She stretched out her arms for the both of the kids. I slid them into her arms and gave them both a kiss on their beautiful heads.

"Thanks, again Lacey."

"No problem."

I headed to my office when Donna, the secretary waved me over. I walked toward her desk.

"Donna, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. You have a visitor in your office."

"Really? The firm just opened five minutes ago. Did they say who they were?"

"No. She just said you two go back."

I nodded and walked into my office. The person turned around in the chair she was sitting in.

Gemma.

I wasn't sure if it was possible, but I think I just turned white.

"You know, for someone I assumed was dead, you look like you're doing well for yourself."

"Gemma.. I.."

"Can you tell me what kind of person up and leaves with someone's son and grandkids and don't tell anyone?"

"A Desperate one. This wasn't just for me, Gemma. It is for my kids. My kids don;t have a future in Charming if we stayed. Same goes for Jax."

She got off her chair and walked closer to me.

"You're a smart girl. I'll give you that."

"How so?"

"You used Jax's weakness against him. Family. You know how I know? I have the same weakness. You would leave his ass if he decided to stay in Charming. Take his kids. You didn't give him much of a choice if you ask me."

"Of course you don't see it. You're so hooked on the thrill of being in the club life that an actual normal life scares the shit out of you."

Gemma smiled devilishly.

"Julia, I'm really trying not to lash out at you right , I don't want to see our friendship go down the shitter because of this mess. So, I'll give you a ultimatium of my own."

"Which is?"

"You, Jax, and the kids come back to Charming with me and the club. If you decide to stay, I'll still take my family back with me whether you're there or not."

"That isn't your family. It's my family. And we aren't going anywhere. "

Jax finished changing the oil in a pick up truck when he heard a familiar voice ring in his head.

"Julia sure turned you into a standup guy, huh Jax?"

Jax turned around and seen Clay and the club a few feet away from him.

"You can say that."

"Jax, the chair was yours. Why would you leave as soon as I was going to hand over the gavel?"

"You wanna know why I left? For my family. It keeps them safe and alive, as well as me. Yeah, I took my cut from our last payout and started a whole new life for myself. And do you wanna know what? It's fucking great. I don't expect any of you to understand."

"This club is going down the tubes because of you. And you're okay with that," Clay asked, pushing him.

"Don't fucking touch me!," Jax replied shoving him with more force, making Clay knock over a rack of tools.

"Hey Jax, is everything okay," Frank asked from the office.

"It's fine, Frank. They're just leaving."

"Jax, you're done playing house with that colored wife of yours. You're coming home and dealing with your responsibilities like a man. "

"How many fucking times am I going to say it? I'm out."

"I don't think that's an option, Jackie. Pope's pissed. He went after Op's family," Chibs said.

"What are you talking about?"

"His kid got hit by her school. She is in intensive care. He figured it would bring you out of hiding."

"You see? Let's go. You're going home and packing your shit. You created this mess, you damn well bet you're going to clean it up, son."

"I'm not your son."

"I know. I can't tell you how relieved I am for that."

The men looked at Clay in shock.

Jax and the club went to his house. Tig looked at the family pictures and a small smile crossed his face. He didn't even have pictures of his own kids. The men came across Gemma and Julia sitting in the kitchen, not saying a word to each other.

"Gemma hugged and kissed her son, but he was pulling away.

They were in deep water, ad they could'nt stay afloat.

"Jax, they want us to come back. More in particular, you. Can you tell them you aren't going back?"

He stood in silence, his gaze shifting to the wooden floor.

I walked over to Jax and grabbed his face. His eyes being red with sadness.

"Tell them you aren't going."

"I have to. I have to, baby, I'm sorry..", I stepped away from him, my hands falling to my sides.

"I hate you."

"Jules, don't say that."

"I do! What the hell did we even do this for if you were going to go back! "

He tried holding me, but I pushed him away, slapping him.

Tig, Bobby, and Chibs looked away from the fight, trying to advert their eyes elsewhere.

I started grabbing at his shirt, feeling the fury rupture all over my body.

" Do you hear me, I hate you! You're running away like you did five years ago. It all comes down to what they think. Why can't me and the kids be enough for you!"

Julia, please..."

I wiped away fallen tears. I grabbed a hold of my wedding ring and placed it on the kitchen table.

"You know what, you made your decision. Now I'm making mine. We're over. You win, Gemma, Clay. He's all yours "


	38. Time is short

**Okay guys, here we go! Thank you for the great feedback for the last chapter! It was hard to write, but I'm glad it ame out okay. Enjoy chapter 38!**

**Sometimes, when two people love each other very much, they need time part, so when they come back together, their love is even stronger.**

**\- Shiela, from tv's Shamless**

Jax's eyes looked at the ring on the table and then at me.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I told you it was our family or the club. I can't be with you when you're involved with this club. It will kill this family. Look at what has happened. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder. You can go. "

My emotions were causing my body to shake. Gracie started to cry from her room. Most likely from me screaming at her father.

I walked to Gracie's room, and Jax looked at the club and his mother.

"Can you give us a minute? I think you at least owe me that."

Clay shook his head and motioned his hand for them to start going outside.

I picked up Gracie, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy didn't mean to scare you."

"Jules.."

I turned around and saw him standing in our daughter's doorway.

"Jax. if you're smart, you will just leave. I'll get the divorce papers drawn up by the end of the day. I'll fax them over to Felicia. "

"Jesus, Julia, I'm not doing this because I want to."

"That's bullshit. I should've known. But like an idiot, I believed you, " I replied, clenching my teeth.

He grabbed at his hair. He took Gracie out of my arms and placed her back in the crib. He grabbed my face with force, shaking me.

"I'm not lying! Op's kid got hit because of me! I need to fix this. This is not going to be a permanent thing."

"What? Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"you say it's not going to be a permanent thing,but I'm afraid it will. Once you get a taste of your old life, you will realize that playing house won't keep you satisfied anymore."

"That isn't the case. I need you and the kids in my life. Please... I need you behind me on this. "

I just looked at him in frustration, anger, and understanding. I don't want him to go. But if it's for Opie.. Ugh, i don't want to say yes. I don't want to say no either. He did a lot for us. He's my husband's best friend.

"Jules, answer me please."

"You should start packing your things. They won't be patient for much longer," I responded, pulling out of his grasp.

" You going to put this back on," He asked, pulling my ring out of his pocket.

"I'll put it back on when you come home."

Gemma came into the room, going into our daughter's draws.

"Gemma, you're not taking Abel and Gracie. they are staying with me. Didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

"They're my grandkids."

"They're my children. They are staying," I threatened, yanking my daughter's clothes out of her hands.

Jax stepped in between the both of us.

"Jax, what do you think?"

"Mom, my kids are staying with their mother. There's no fucking debate with that."

Gemma glared at me, walking out of my house, slamming my front door.

I scoffed, and put Gracie's clothes back in the draw. I placed my arms on top of the dresser, hanging my head.

Jax went to touch her, but he stopped himself. He just dragged his feet to their bedroom, packing his stuff.

Chibs looked on as Jax said goodbye to his kids and his wife. He kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. These two would be all ver each other normally. He was even surprised the club reacted the way they did when they witnessed Jax and Julia's fighting. They would talk constantly about how they wanted them to split up. When it finally happens, they can't even look.

Because they knew they were wrong. It wasn't some kind of experiment Jax was doing with being with Julia. The two are in love.

"I'll call when I land, okay?"

I just nodded.

"Be safe."

He went to kiss me one more time, and I turned my head so he could kiss my cheek.

"I love you."

"Me too."

Shayna came home when I was giving the babies a bath. She came in and sat down next to the tub.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The bus was late. Where's Jax? He's usually home at this hour."

She studied her cousin's face.

"Julia, you okay."

"No."

"Where's Jax?", she repeated.

"Back in Charming."

"What? How? Why?"

"Shayna, I really don't wanna talk about it. It's been one hell of a day.

"Is he coming back?"

"That's what he says. Wait, didn't i say I didn't want to talk about it?"

"Well, if he says he's coming back, that is all that matters. "

"How so?"

"He's probably got some mess to clean up, right? He's doing the right thing by cleaning it up. Jax is a man of his word, Julia. He's coming back."

" I hope so."

Jax didn't say anything to anyone the whole plan ride there. He just stared at his cell phone, looking at Julia's contact information. even though, she probably could care less if he called when he said he would. If anything, she would want the plane to get hit by lightning or some shit.

He hurt the woman he loved to the core, and he is miles away from fixing it.

They landed in charming around ten at night. As soon as he was at baggage claim to pick up his stuff, he called Julia's cell.

It went straight voicemail. Her phone must have been shut off.

This is Julia, sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to call you back.

Beep.

"Jules, it's me. I.. uh.. I know my voice is the last one you want to hear right now. But, I made it here safe. I'm sorry, baby. We're going to fix this, right? We have to. When you can, or want, call me back. Let me know how you and our kids are doing. I love you."

**One month Later**

Jax was sitting on top of the clubhouse's roof, looking at a picture of his best friend and himself when they were kids. Chibs came up and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Jackie. You need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"you call Julia?"

"Yeah. I got her fucking voicemail. that's the most I've been hearing from her lately. When she does call, she talks about the kids, not us."

"You two will move past this."

"i don't think so, Chibs. She's pissed."

"She's not necessarily pissed at you. I think she's more pissed at the situation."

"Is she coming?"

"I don't think so," Jax said, blowing out his cigarette smoke.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. "

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

He climbed down, and someone climbed up. Jax heard footsteps behind him.

"Chibs, I'm fine."

He turned around and saw his wife standing there, making him drop his cigarette.

"Jules."

He looked different from the last time I saw him. His hair was grown out and slicked back. It felt like I haven't seen him in years even though it has only been a couple weeks. I guess that's what happens when you are with someone almost everyday to not seeing them at all.

"You should really stop smoking, Jax. Our kids is going to have a father with lung cancer. How many packs do you smoke a day now?"

"Three, maybe five. "

"Jesus."

"That's how I cope with my stress. You know that. Are the kids with you?"

Did she have to look so damn beautiful? Her hair was straight and she had silver hoop earrings in. She was wearing a light brown leather jacket with a black top and jeans paired with knee-high boots without the heels.

" They're downstairs. I would ask you how you're doing, but I already know the answer. I got your voicemail. And chibs called me too. "

"Yeah. I lost my wife and best friend in the matter of weeks. You can say I'm not doing so hot."

"Jax, you still have me."

"No, I don't. You distanced yourself for the past month. Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to be in love with someone who wants nothing to do with you?"

His eyes started to water.

"I need you."

I walked closer to him, and hugged him hesitantly. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body. I heard him sob quietly in my ear.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I've tried to deny it, but I do. "

We pulled away at the same time.

"Can we get back what we lost?"

Before I could answer. Bobby knocked on the door.

"Jax, it 's time ."


	39. Impossible

**I'm going to continue this chapter when Opie's funeral took place. This chapter is short, but it gets straight to the point. As always, let me know what you think!**

Jax climbed down the small ladder first. As I was on my second to last step, he held my waist and I jumped down. We both turned and started walking to down the hallway together. His hand curled around mine, holding it tightly. My fingers laid closely with his.

As we walked into the room full of bikers, they all stood. I gave Jax a kiss on the cheek and stood next to Unser and Phil, one of the new prospects, who were both holding Abel and Gracie.

The sons went into the room with Opie, and lifted his casket. Everyone around me lifted up their drinks. A small tear fell down my eye. I didn't even know him, but he did a lot for my family. He was one of the few people who believed in Jax and me. Who helped us escape this town. I just couldn't believe he was gone.

After the wake, I helped a few of the crow eaters clean up the clubhouse.

"It's okay, Julia. We got it. I don't think Jax will be happy if you help us. He's the president and you're his old lady," Amanda said, gathering beer bottles off the bar.

"It's okay. I have three kids. I have become a master of cleaning," I said with a chuckle and she laughed as well.

"You mind if I ask you a question?"

"It depends what the question is."

"You and Jax over?"

"Why do you ask?"

"A lot of the crow eaters have been trying to push up on him since you haven't been around lately. "

"Honestly, Amanda, I have no idea what we are."

"If it makes it any better, I like you two together. And he hasn't done anything with anyone. He's usually by himself when he isn't with the club."

Jax came from the small apartment in the clubhouse.

"The kids are down."

"thanks."

"You don't have to clean."

"It's okay. I don't mind helping."

"Uh, you can sleep in the room with the kids. I can crash out here."

"Okay. Just so you know, our flight back to New York tomorrow isn't till six at night. I figured you would want to spend time with the kids until we leave."

"Yeah, definitely. Maybe we can fit some time in for us?"

"I can't, actually. I have to talk to Felicia."

I bought some food into the kitchen. Jax looked at Amanda and followed me. I put the food on the counter and started wrapping it.

"This is how it's really going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

" Jules, come on. You know what I mean. I want to work on us. "

"Jax..."

"No, just listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Jax, I know you're sorry."

" Then tell me, what can I do to fix this?"

"you know the answer to that already."

"I know. I want to come home, but I can't let the guy who caved in Opie's skull walk. I can't."

"I'm not asking you to."

" Jules, give me something, please. "

"I told you. I missed you. Everyday. And it pisses me off that I miss you. You know? I even save the voice mails that you leave. I have a feeling the recent messages you leave will be the last. Because I know. You won't come back. "

"Yes, I will."

"You don't see it. There will always be someone you want to take vengeance on in this town. It won't end. It will keep coming, even after Opie's killer is in the ground. Being the man that you are, you won't walk away."

"Jules, come on..."

He tried holding me. I started pushing him away.

"No, you can't fix this by holding me. We shouldn't fight reality anymore. You belong here. I belong in New York."

"What was all of that on the roof? Just feeling sorry for me, so you will say anything so I don't jump off a fucking bridge somewhere?"

"No. You will always have my heart, Jackson. I just accepted that me and you will never work. We shouldn't have to fight so hard if we were meant to be."

"Jules, we have overcome so much shit when we are together. If we aren't, it makes us weaker. It makes me weaker. It was supposed to be me in that box."

"What? Why are you talking like that?"

"I was going to go against those assholes in that room. I didn't have my wife, my kids anymore. What was the point to stay alive? But, Op stopped me."

My eyes started to water, Jax held my face, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Don't give up on me."

He moved his face closer to me, and kissed me.


	40. Falling into place almost

** Chapter name inspired by the song by the Afters. Hey, ladies! I've reached chapter 40! All thanks to you guys cuz you keep me inspired! I know it was mean of me to end the last chapter like I did :). So, here's a treat for you. A longer chapter. Enjoy!**

His soft lips pressed against mine a familiar way. A way that I've missed so damn much. I felt his strong hands start twisting in my hair, pulling it slightly.

I moved my hands to his hard chest, ready to push him away. But, I didn't. I moved my hands from his pecks to his waist and pulled him closer. He pulled away first, keeping our faces less than a breath's distance apart. Both of us having a difficult time breathing.

"What do you say, babe?"

His thumb traced the shape of my bottom lip. That was a good fucking question.

What the hell do I say?

"I... I... I.. have to drive Amanda home. I told her I would after she finished cleaning. I should.."

I needed to get out of this man's presence. I was going to cave. I wanted him back no matter what happens tomorrow. Maybe if I'm at least twenty feet away from him, I'll be safe.

I broke out of the barrier he set around me and was ready to leave. He stopped me by catching my arm and pushed me against the closet kitchen cabinet, his body hard against mine, so I couldn't leave him again. He kissed me again, forcing my mouth open. His tongue lightly caressed mine, the both of us allowing a moan slip past our lips. His hands slid off my leather jacket, while I slid off his cut. He lifted me under my arms and sat me down on the nearest counter.

"Jax.."

My hands held His unshaven face while he was buried in my neck, his hands unbuttoning his pants.

"Hmm.."

"What about the crow eaters?"

He lifted his head from my neck and looked through the window between the kitchen and the main part of the clubhouse. All five women stared right back at him. He pulled the string on the blinds, making the view diminish for them.

"Fuck em."

"Oh my god, did any of you get at least a little horny from that fight?," Alice asked, looking around at the other women. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Hell, yeah. It's going to be a busy night for me and my vibrator," Amanda replied, throwing out the last of the trash.

Jax lifted my shirt slowly over my head, placing it over the counter.

"You know, I was afraid you were going to suggest some kind of orgy."

" One girl at a time is more than enough for me."

He rested his forehead against mine. His nose brushing slightly against my nose. I moved my arms around his neck, my finger playing with the end of his hair again.

"Can I be your wife again?"

" You never stopped being my wife, Jules."

With that being said, I lifted my head, and gave him a light peck on the lips. He laughed against my lips.

"What?"

" Do you have any idea how many times we've had sex in a kitchen? We have had to of set a record."

I started laughing. My hands unbuttoned his flannel shirt.

"Looks like we are going to have to add another one to that list."

I felt the warmth of the sun hit my back. I looked up at my husband who was still asleep.

I smiled.

For the first time, in a month.

"You're staring."

Jax opened his one eye and looked down at me.

"How did you know I was staring."

"I can feel it. You don't realize it, but you have an intense gaze."

I slid my body on top of his. My hands tracing the bulging muscles in his arms and shoulders. I felt his hands move under his flannel shirt that I was currently wearing, his one hand sliding over the curve of my hip.

"You okay?", I asked furrowing my brow at his sudden frown.

"You're going back to New York today."

"I know, baby. I have to. I was thinking, I could come visit on the weekends. Shayna would like it. She misses her friends here. Gracie and Abel will get to see their dad. I will get to be with my husband for a few days until he comes home."

"We can take turns. Me in New York one weekend, You here in Charming."

"I like that. Plus, I'm sure Gemma is still pissed at me for not allowing her to take the kids permanently. She will be able to see them."

"Tell me, why didn't we do this in the first place?"

"Because of me. I told you it had to be one or the other. I didn't see the point of compromising. I can be stubborn."

"Oh, I know that's true."

I hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey, we just made up. Don't ruin it."

He took my hand in his. He saw the gold band on my finger.

"You're wearing your wedding ring."

"I never left the house without it being with me. I always kept it in my purse. I know I said I would put it back on again when you came home again, but you can add that to the list of rules I broke within the past few hours."

He smiled and flipped me onto my back. As soon as he was about to kiss me, Gracie started to cry from the crib in the corner. Seconds later, Abel began to cry as well.

"Our kids. "

We both grinned, and He slid off me and sat down on the end of the bed, putting on his pants and a shirt. I hopped off the bed and picked up Abel from the crib. He was now standing in it and smiled as I picked him up.

"Hey, little man."

Jax had Gracie and started looking around the room.

"what are you looking for?"

"The diaper bag."

"It's on the dresser behind you."

"Do you want to change her while I get Abel some breakfast?"

"Nice try, Jax. I've been changing her on my own for over a month. You're back on shared diaper duty as of right now."

"It was worth a try."

I took Abel to the clubhouse kitchen. Gemma was sitting down, drinking coffee.

"Morning."

"Morning. You mind if I hold my grandson?", she asked angrily.

"Sure."

I handed him to her, and she smiled.

"You hungry?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, you're talking to me again?"

"Gemma, I don't want us to be at each other's throats. But, the kids are staying with me in New York. We will come visit on the weekends."

"What made you want to budge, mom?"

Gemma saw my gold band as I turned to make some food for Abel.

"You're my son's wife again?"

"Yes. You okay with that?"

"It depends on the day. As of right now.. I'm content."

Jax came into the kitchen with Gracie. He looked at me and Gemma.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine," we answered in unison.


	41. Working with the club

**Okay guys, for those who already read this chapter, I reposted it and changed most things. I wasn't crazy about the first post. I hope you like! Here we go! Enjoy chapter 41!**

I was in New York's city's courthouse, getting ready for my next case. A very tall hulking man past me. Oh my god. I remember him. He was in the Charming Post. He was served three years for aggravated assault. what the hell was he doing out of Charming?

Then it hit me. I didn't only see him in the paper. Jax was able to get pictures of this asshole. He was the one who killed Opie. He even had all the nomads on high alert. Anytime they were close, he would give them the slip.

Something told me to follow him. He pushed open the court doors, and headed down the steps. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, man. Yeah, I just got back. You know, now that I'm out, I can seriously use a night out. How does Intimate Fantasies on the corner 15th tomorrow night at 11 sound?"

"I'll see you then."

I opened my purse and made a phone call myself.

Jax and the club were heading out when he heard his cell ring. A smile crossed his face.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey. I know why you have had such a hard time finding Randy. He's here in New York. Visiting a few friends."

Jax turned off his bike so he could hear his wife.

"How do you know this?"

"He was at the courthouse. He's going to a gentleman's club tomorrow night."

"Okay, thanks babe."

"You got it."

Jax got the attention of the rest of the men.

"What's up, Jax?," Tig asked.

"Julia just called me. Randy is in the city. If we head to the airport now, we should be there tomorrow morning."

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go," Happy said, strapping on his helmet.

Jax and the rest of the men came to my house around dawn. Jax greeted me with a hug and kiss.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi."

All the other men gave me a hug, including Tig. That shicked the shit out of me.

My husband and the club pulled out a chair and sat down.

"where's he going to be, Jules."

"It's a club called Intimate Fantasies. I know where it is cuz all the guys I work with go there on the weekends. Randy will be there tomorrow night around 11."

"We can't just walk in there. If he sees us, we're screwed. It can turn out to a massacre. There will be too many innocents," Tig suggested.

Jax nodded.

"That's true. We can pay one of the girls. They can get em alone, and we move in."

"Jax, this is New York City. Those girls will get spooked. Your plan will backfire before it starts."

" We could send you in Julia," Tig suggested everyone looking at him including me.

"Tig, she's not going in. She's my wife."

"I'll do it."

"You will?", Jax asked

"Yeah. If it kills the animal that killed Op, then yes. I'll do it."

"Dont worry, Jax. We will jump in before he gets to Julia," Clay said, talking out a cigar.

"I don't think we should do anything at all. We have been allies with the Grim Bastards for over 15 years," Bobby suggested, afraid to look at his new President.

"Bobby, that piece of shit killed my best friend. You weren't there when he got his head caved in. We were! We are going through with this wether you like it or not," Jax yelled, scaring me a little as well.

I called Andrea. She was the queen to finding sex shops.

"So, what's the special occasion. You and Jax's anniversary?," She asked with a sly smile as we walked into the first sex shop.

"No. that's not for another three months. I just.. wanted to do something nice for him."

I hope you don't think I was going to tell her the truth. Yeah, I'm doing this so my husband can kill his best friend's murderer. If I told everyone the truth about my life, I would be alone.

I looked at the store in awe. I never seen half of these toys. I don't even really know where they go. I hope that's normal. I have a man when I need a release.

"I got the perfect outfit."

I stopped looking at the sex toys and looked at the outfit Andrea picked out. It was a black and pink lace bra with ruffled black panties with garter belts for the thigh high pantyhose. She topped off the whole outfit with black pumps.

Damn. I really wish this was for Jax. Not some killer.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I don't think you will be wearing this for very long."

God, I hope I am.

**The next night**

the gentleman's club just so happened to be hiring. I got in with no problem. I was afraid the burns would put a bump in our plan. But it didn't.

Jax looked over his wife. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was piled on more than usual. She was wearing a black trench coat that stopped before the knees.

"What?"

" Nothing. If I say what I'm thinking out loud, I don't think I'll be able to control myself for much longer."

I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You lovebirds ready? He's inside," Clay said, stepping outside from the club.

" You don't have to do this."

"yes, I do."

I opened the door to the club, seeing Randy sit in the corner. the owner, Michael came over to me.

"You ready, sweetheart? You're up next."

I nodded nervously and he brought me backstage.

"what's your stage name?"

"stage name? "

"You don't have one?"

"Can't say I do."

His eyes scanned my body.

"you look like a Veronica."

Veronica.

"Lose the trench coat."

"Hey, can I get you guys a drink?", the female bartender asked.

Jax nodded.

She brought over a round of shots and beer.

Jax downed three shots, back to back.

"you okay, son?, " Clay asked, already knowing th answer.

"I'm about to watch my wife dry hump a stage in a room full of men that want to fuck her. The best part? She has to seduce the guy who killed Op. I'm great," he slammed the shot glass on the bar and picked up another.

"Julia made her way out onto the stage. Hinder's one night stand blasted through the worn speakers and all lights were on her.

"Where the fuck did Julia learn to work a pole like that," Tig whispered to Happy.

"Who knows. Looks like Jax has got his hands full behind closed doors," Hap replied, making Tig nod.

After my short "performance" on the stage, I walked down the stairs and right to Randy's table.

"You enjoy the performance?"

Randy wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Jax stood up, ready to walk over. Chibs stopped him.

"No, Jackie. Julia's got to get him alone."

I took a sip of his drink and leaned in close to his ear.

"You wanna go somewhere private? Get better acquainted."

I stood up and he followed me. I looked at the door where Jax was. I nodded.

"Let's go."

I led Randy to the champagne room. I pushed him into his seat.

"I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"To get us some drinks."

Jax opened the door, and the club flooded in. Randy turned around, and pulled out his gun. Jax shot him in the wrist, making the gun fall to the floor.

"You okay?," he asked me.

"I'm fine."

Jax slid off his sweatshirt and handed it to me.

"Chibs, get her out of here."

"You got it. Come on, Julia," Chibs put a hand on my back and led me out of the club.

"That stupid bitch," Randy stated, holding his bloody wrist.

"Easy, asshole. That's my wife you're talking about."

He started laughing.

"What the fuck is she doing with a cracker like you?"

Jax didn't let him say anything else. He shot him in the forehead, blood splattering the wall.

Chibs took me home. I changed into regular clothes, and sat at my living room table. My leg bouncing furiously. The door opened and I quickly ran to the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I ran into my husband's arms.

"Thank god you're okay."

His arms tightened around my back. He let go after a few minutes.

"Does this mean you're coming home?"

"It does. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Where the hell did you learn to pole dance?"

"I took a class a few years ago. I didn't think it would come in handy, until today that is."

"Looks like I know what to get you for our anniversary."

I hit him in the shoulder, making him laugh.


	42. Anniversary

**Okay guys, I'm going to end this story very soon! Thanks for sticking it out and taking time out of your day to read my story! It means a lot! Please enjoy chapter 42!**

Jax kept his promise. He returned home after Opie's killer was dead. Things have gone back to normal. The club is still pissed he didn't stick around, but they understand. It's Clay and Gemma I worry about. They were very hard to read when Jax decided to come back home. I couldn't tell whether they were okay with it or I would regret it later.

I didn't want to worry about that today. Today was officially a year today I married Jackson Teller. Unfortunately for me, I had to work. He managed to get off from his job. I finished getting dressed and I straddled my husband, waking him up.

"Please tell me you're dressed like that because of some kind of roleplay you have planned for our anniversary."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have to work today. "

"you can't have some idiot fill in for you?"

I shook my head.

"I'll be home by three. No later. I promise."

"Okay, fine. But as my own form of punishment, you're not getting your present till later."

"I told you, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, I do. How bout a quickie before work?"

"I thought you said quickies don't exist because you're married to me."

"That truth still stands. If I call it a quickie, it might get you to stay."

He pushed up my skirt. I pushed it back down.

"Jules, come on. you're killing me here," he whined.

I swung my leg over and hopped off of him.

"Later. I love you."

"I know you think you do."

I gave him a kiss and went into the kid's rooms. Shayna already left for school.

Abel was trying to climb out of his crib. I picked him up and gave him a kiss. He started walking last week. Ever since he discovered he could do it, he wants to try everything else.

I brought him to Gracie's room. She was still sleeping. Jax took him before I left. I gave Abel a goodbye kiss, and tried to give my husband one as well. He turned his head.

"Now, you know how it feels," he said smiling.

"You suck, you know that?"

"You won't be saying that later."

"We'll see."

The work day went incredibly slow. They fucking lied. I put my head down in my hands. The office phone rang. One of my hands reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Julia. Your husband is here to see you."

I smiled to myself.

"You can send him in."

He opened the door with a bouquet of white orchids in his hand.

"Jax.."

"You like them?"

"They're incredible. Thank you."

I moved my hands around his neck and kissed him.

"What brings you down here?"

"Well, I dropped the kids with the nanny. I was hoping I could steal you from work. Start our anniversary early."

"Babe, I told you. I can't."

He walked me backwards to my desk.

"We could always do it here."

"At my job? Are you insane?"

"Then why did you tell Felicia that is one of your biggest fantasies?", he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to kill her. They're called fantasies for a reason. "

"But, I can make it come true."

"I can get fired. Not to mention, my associates are only twenty feet away. "

"Then, it looks like we are going to have to be very quiet."

He lifted me onto the desk. His hands ripping open my dark purple blouse.

" I can't. This is a bad idea."

"Then how come you aren't stopping me," he asked, pulling down my pink panties.

My lips crashed to his. We both lifted his shirt, letting it fall by his feet. I helped him unbuckle his belt and undo the buttons of his jeans. I grabbed a hold of his boxers and jeans and yanked them down at the same time, watching them fall to his ankles. My hand stroked his length once, making him close his eyes.

"Fuck, Jules."

"Shhh."

I slid off my shirt. Jax moved closer to me, my legs automatically spreading wider for him. He moved a hand between my legs. I felt him run his hand up and down my folds, my hips bucking into his hand.

I bit my lip impossibly hard.

"Jax..please."

"Please what, Jules?"

"I need you inside me."

He stroked my folds again, getting a moan out of me.

"Say it again."

"I need you inside me."

He wrapped an arm around my waist, lifting me. He moved his hips forward with a sharp thrust, and he was in me.

I gasped, grabbing violently at his back since I can't make any noise. If we get caught, we're fucked. So to speak.

He started moving faster and slid himself deeper each time. my ass hit into the vase on the desk, making it crash to the floor. we both froze, with Jax still inside of me.

"Oh shit."

The secretary knocked on the door.

"Julia, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. My elbow just hit into the vase. I'm fine. No worries."

"You need help cleaning it up?"

"No! I got it," I yelled, coming off a little rude. I already felt bad for it.

"Okay," she responded sounding a little confused. I heard the sound of her feet walking further and further away from the door.

Jax laughed.

"Babe, you have to go," I said, putting back on my shirt.

He thrusted forward, making my desk move. I moaned loudly.

"You sure about that."

" I'm.. I'm sure."

He didn't say anything else. He started thrusting uncontrollably, making the both of us lose our minds in seconds. Our breathing labored, he pulled out and picked up his pants.

"I'll see you at home," he leaned in and kissed me.

I just nodded and stood onto the office floor with shaky legs. I picked up my panties off the floor and slid them back on.

Jesus Christ. If this was only the start of the anniversary, what's going to happen tonight?

I made sure I left that office at the three o'clock. I didn't even bother cleaning up the broken vase in the office. I didn't give a shit about that. I just wanted to go home to my husband.

I walked to the parking I found my car, I got in and drove off, heading to my home.

Two men in a black Denali started their car.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, man. You heard what our orders are. They want her dead. They gave us half a million dollars to finish her."

As I neared my house, I noticed a black truck speeding up behind me. I tried driving faster, but it didn't work. The driver hit back of my car, making me lose control of the car. My car began to spin. The truck hit me one more time. The car flipped three times, finally landing on the hood.

I felt blood drip from my hair-line and lip. I tried unbuckling my seatbelt, but it was jammed. I looked around the car. Maybe my phone was around me. No chance.

Jax finished lighting the candles throughout the house. He sat down on the couch with a beer, opening a blue box containing a diamond necklace. His eyes looked at the clock on the tv.

Where the hell is she?

The driver and his friend got out, walking to me.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please."

The driver dragged a steel bat on the ground, stopping by the driver's side.


	43. Reboot

**Okay**,** guys I kept some of the chapter the same, but I adjusted a few things. I must warn you the chapter will be quite violent. Let me know what you think!**

The sound of the steel bat dragging against the gravel sent a chill up my spine.

"Hey, Andy. Pull her out of the car," the man with the bat demanded, hitting his arm.

As Andy bent down next to the car, I tried moving away from him.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I have three kids, please."

Andy pulled my arms forward, and took out his pocketknife, cutting the seatbelt. Once the seatbelt was cut and out of the way, he pulled the rest of me out, throwing me to the floor. I looked at my hands. They were bleeding, with tiny rocks lodged in between the cuts.

I looked at my attackers, trying to remember anything that could help me if I get out of this.

"She's pretty," Andy touched my leg, and moved his hand up my skirt. As his head was close enough. I swung my head forward, headbutting him.

He fell backwards and I started to get up. The one with the bat swung the steel weapon on the right side of my ribs. I screamed out and he kicked me onto my back with his foot.

"You shouldn't have done that, sweetheart. Looks like I'm going to have to show you whose boss."

He started unbuttoning his jeans.

Oh fuck no. I won't let this happen to me again.

Not being able to stand, I started to crawl. He pulled the both of my legs, dragging me closer to him. He climbed on top of me, his weight keeping my body at bay.

"Come on, baby. Don't be such a cocktease. I promise, I'll leave you wanting more."

Jax looked at the time.

7:30.

She's never late for anything. He walked over to the kitchen and picked up his phone off of the counter. As soon as Julia's name was highlighted on his phone, he hit the call button.

"This is Julia, Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, I'll be happy to get back to you as soon as I can. "

The man, Andy had my hands pinned over my head. The guy who currently laid the bat next to us was now forcing himself inside me, hurting me. Tears would not stop falling from my eyes. I heard my phone go off, and my head turned to the weeds.

Jax. He's probably wondering where the hell I am.

"Jax! Jackson! Somebody, please, please, help me!"

He stopped thrusting altogether and backhanded me. My lip starting to bleed from the silver ring he was wearing.

"Shut up."

"You don't have to do this,please."

He started to thrust again, his grunting echoing in the air.

"Orders are orders. "

Within twenty minutes or so, He moved off of me. I tried sitting up, putting my clothes back in some kind of order.

Please someone save me. But no one was around to hear my pleading call. Just me, alone with two sadistic assholes.

The asshole began rebuttoning his pants.

"Wow. Now, I know why they say once you go black, you never go back," he stated with a cocky smile, getting a laugh out of his buddy, Andy.

"Oh, fuck you."

"You just did."

He picked up the bat, hitting it against his hand lightly.

"It's now time for the finale."

The bat whistled through the air as his first swing hit my face, making me spit out blood and a few of my teeth that are located in the back of my mouth. I watched in shock as my mouth released the all too familiar red fluid.

I spit out the mouthful of blood I have now collected.

"You're going to be sorry. When my husband finds you, he will kill you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," and he swung again, my body falling backwards.

Her phone went to voicemail twice.

Fuck. Something's wrong.

Jax moved quickly,blowing out the candles throughout the house. He needed to know his wife was okay.

As he was on his way to her job to see if she was there, the traffic was horrendous. He was able to see a couple of police cars and an ambulance.

what a shock. Another car accident. That's New York for you. No one knows how to fucking drive in this state.

Jax went around the cars, and made his way closer to the front. His heart dropped to his fucking stomach when he saw the license plate laying on the ground only a few feet in front of where his bike was.

Julia.

He got off his bike and sprinted to the crime scene. A cop stopped him as he reached the crowd.

"Hey, you can't go past. this is a crime scene."

"That's my wife's car. I need to see her."

"Look man, I don't think you want to see her. "

"Look, I don't give a shit if you're a cop. That's my wife. Let me see her, or I'll beat the shit out of you right here and now."

He moved aside and Jax saw what the cop was talking about. His wife was there on the floor, covered in her own blood.

Her face incredibly swollen and her clothes were ripped. His body felt incredibly heavy and he fell to her side.

"Oh, my god. baby. Baby, open your eyes. I'm here. I'm here. Please open your eyes," he stroked her face, kissing her.

The paramedic moved Jax aside. Jax shrugged him off.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we have to take her to the hospital. There could be a chance she can pull through this."

"How.. the car accident did this to her?," he looked at the paramedic in question.

"I'm no cop, but this doesn't look like no standard accident. You can ride in the back with me."

Jax got in the back. He never let go of Julia's hand. He kept kissing it and holding it tighter and tighter, hoping she will tighten her hand around his. Her hand gave his a light squeeze. His eyes widened and he moved closer to her. She tried opening her eyes.

"Jules?"

"Jax, I..I'm sorry I was late, " her voice came out in a rasp.

"It's okay, babe."

"Can.. Can I know my surprise?"

"I made dinner, and I got you this diamond necklace you will love."

"One question."

"Yeah?"

"Is it edible?"

He started to chuckle.

"I hope so. If not, we could order take out. It's New York. Everything's open late."

Julia stopped speaking to him.

"Jules?"

"She's okay. She is still breathing, " the paramedic tried comforting Jax.

"Talking is wearing her out. It looks like she has a collapsed lung."

Jax swallowed harshly. Like his wife hasn't been through enough bullshit.

Jax stared at the wall in the waiting room. Why didn't he go after her sooner? What if she didn't go into work at all today, and stayed home with him? She has to pull through this. She has to.

It's Julia.

Jax laid his head against the wall, hitting it gently . The surgery took a good seven hours. The doctor touched his arm. Jax finally opened his eyes a couple of hours later.

"You're Julia Teller's husband?"

Jax stood up, running a hand down his unshaven face.

"Yeah. She okay?"

Jax looked down and saw the doctor have a truly shocked expression.

"The surgery went very well considering how terribly injured she is. We fixed her lung and stopped the bleeding to her head momentarily. But, I can't promise you when she will wake up. That is solely up to your wife."

A tear fell down Jax's face.

"Thank you, doc. Can I see her?"

"Yes. She is in the room down the hall. I'll take you to her."

Jax followed the middle-aged doctor. Jax stopped in his tracks as he saw his battered wife laying there, hooked up to all kinds of machines.

"I'll be back shortly to check up on her."

Jax nodded and took a seat next to his wife. He took her hand in his, lightly twirling her wedding ring on her finger.

"What an anniversary huh, Jules?"

He looked up at her, hoping to get a chuckle out of her or some kind of sign she was listening to him. Her eyes were still shut. Jax held her hand now with both hands and kissed it.

"When you wake up, I promise I will give you an anniversary that you will never forget."

Jax fell asleep next to Julia, never letting her hand go. Every twenty minutes, he would wake up to make sure she was still breathing. He was finally awake fully when he heard the nurse's footsteps on the other side of Julia's bed.

"Good morning."

Jax forced a smile at her.

"Mornin'. Is there any change in her?"

"No, I'm sorry. Just give it time. She will back to normal before you know it," she replied, changing Julia's iv bag.

He stretched his sore bones and stood up out of his chair, letting go of Julia as carefully as possible.

"I'm going to the cafeteria for some coffee. You mind coming to get me if anything happens?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you."

Jax rubbed his red eyes as he was ready to pour himself a cup of coffee. After he was finished pouring himself some, he lifted the sugar holder, almost emptying it into his coffee.

"Be careful, sweetheart. Your blood sugar will go through the roof."

He turned toward the direction of the voice. It was an elderly woman who looked just as tired as he did.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"What brings you here?"

"My wife. She was in an accident."

"God, I'm sorry. Will she be alright?"

"They say she will be."

"That's great."

"It is. But, I'm impatient. I want her to wake up already. A hello will hold me over right now."

"You know what they say son, patience is a virtue."

Jax scoffed.

"what brings you here?"

"My husband. He has a tumor in his brain that keeps coming back. They haven't told me anything about how he's doing."

"Shit, that's rough."

"Yeah, it is. I wish you the best of luck to you and your wife."

"Thank you. Good luck to you."

Jax had to go home shortly after he got coffee. He had to be home for the kids. He unlocked the door to his home. The faint smell of vanilla candles filled his nostrils. Julia loved those vanilla candles. Always have, always will.

He started putting the food that was left out from the night he had planned. He put the dishes in the sink, and sat down at the kitchen table, looking at the door.

Shayna unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She unbuckled Abel's car seat and he slid out of the car, no doubt dirtying his pants. She went around to the other side of the car, and got out Gracie. Abel took her hand and all three went up to their home.

Dear god, please don't let me walk in on my cousin screwing her husband. Please.

She got her wish. Instead, she got a sad looking Jax.

He was sitting at the table, quiet and smoking a cigarette. He put the cigarette out when Shayna walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"where's Julia? Is she still recovering from last night?"

"Not exactly."

"Where is she, Jax?"

"She was in a car accident last night, Shayna."

Her eyes widened with concern.

"Is she okay?"

"She should be."

"I want to see her."

"shayna, I don't know if you can handle it."

"Jax, she's my cousin. I'm going."

Gemma walked into her living room where her husband was reading the morning paper.

"My god."

Clay looked up from the paper.

"What is it, Gem?"

"Jax just called me. Julia was in an accident."

"Huh, you don't say. Will she be okay?," he asked already knowing the answer.

"Jax said she will be. I just can't believe this happens on their anniversary. "

Clay's body grew tense with fury. He picked up his cellphone off the table next to him and called Andy.


	44. Waking up

**Okay Ladies! Thanks to TwilightNewmoonecplisemidnight for this incredible idea! I hope I do a good job with it! Also, I would love to thank you all for reading! I'm so flattered that you guys love my oc Julia that much that you wanted her written back in the story. Thank you and enjoy!**

It has been a rough three weeks. Jax would come every morning and stay till visiting hours were over. His wife was getting better, but she hasn't woken up.

Jax had Gracie in his arm sleeping. Abel climbed onto the bed and sat down next to his mother. He placed the dark blue monkey he loved so much next to her hand. Jax smiled at his son.

Julia's hand started to move slighty and her eyelids fluttered.

Holy shit.

Jax sat up, trying not to wake Gracie. With his free hand, he touched his wife's forehead.

"Jules? Jules, can you hear me?"

I turned my head, looking at Jax in confusion.

Why was he in New York?

"Jax?"

"Hold on, babe, I'm going to get the doctor okay?"

Babe? Since when does he call me babe? I looked at the adorable child sitting my side.

This is Jax's kid? And he was holding one. How long was I possibly out that he has two babies?

Jax came back in with the doctor.

"Julia, you are at St. Matthews medical center in New York city. You were in a car accident."

"What?"

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"My... my head really hurts."

"Okay, I'm going to get you something for that."

The doctor patted Jax's back. Jax walked over to me, and kissed me, shocking me a little.

Isn't he still married to Wendy?

"I thought I lost you, Jules."

"I'm still here."

"I don't know if you heard me, but when we bust you out of here, I'm going to give you the best anniversary there is."

"Anniversary? Don't you mean, yours and Wendy's anniversary?"

He had confusion written all over his face.

"No, Jules. Yours and mine."

I looked down at my left hand. Oh my god. He's right. When did this happen? How?

The doctor came back with the medicine.

"Okay Julia, this should take the edge off."

He handed me the pills and poured me some water from the table next to me.

"Thank you."

Jax shifted his gaze from his wife to the doctor.

"Doc, you mind if I talk to you outside?"

"she doesn't remember that we're married."

"It could be a case of amnesia. The severity of that crash was one of the worst I've ever seen."

"Will she be able to remember?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to have to run some tests."

"You told me she was going to be fine."

Jax stepped closer to the doctor.

"And she will be. Like I said, I'm going to run some tests. I'm sure it will be fine."

The doctor walked away for the minute. Jax went back into the room with Julia.

"Jules, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, I was packing my things to come to Charming. My dad said he needed my help, and I told him I'd see him in a few days."

Jax was ready to break down right in front of her. She doesn;t remember what has happened to them in the past year. How far they have come as couple.

"Jax, are these your kids?"

"They're ours."

"Ours?"

He just nodded and sat back down. We didn't say anything else until a female doctor entered the room.

"Hi Julia, I'm Dr. Rachel Monroe. I'm a neurologist. We are going to run a few tests to make sure everything checks out before we send you home with your family okay?"

I looked at Jax who looked back at me.

I was going home with a family I don't even remember building.

I finally answered the overly kind doctor.

"Okay."

Dr. Monroe pulled Jax aside once she got the results back. I tried leaning as close to the door as possible, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Mr. Teller, as you already know, the crash had a great impact on your wife. But, nothing is truly damaged. She just needs to finish healing."

"Will her memory come back?"

"I believe it will. But, it could take some time. I know how hard this must be on you. But, remember, this will be even harder for her. So many milestones have occurred for you two in the past year. I can tell it already hurts her that she doesn't remember any of them. She is going to need your support and love more than ever right now."

"Don't worry about that. I have that covered."

I was able to go home later that night. It was wierd that he was coming home with me instead of going back with Wendy. But, I didn;t want to bring it up. i liked having him here. I felt safe. I was greeted with a hug by Shayna.

"You're okay."

"Hey, Shayna."

Shayna lives with me? With us?

Jax put a squirming Abel down and he ran to Julia, lifting his arms for her to pick him up.

I smiled at my son, and picked him up. Gracie stared at her older brother.

"Uh, I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me in the bed."

I turned around and looked at Jax. A small grin crossed my face.

"Thank you."

Jax watched as his wife walked away with Abel and Gracie, trying to adjust to her new surroundings. How the hell was he going to live in the same house with the woman he's fucking crazy about and not touch her, kiss her, make love to her? The thought made his head spin.

"Thank you, Abel."

Jax woke up with a smile on his face due to the sight he just woke up to.

Julia was surrounded by pictures of her and Jax, and Abel was passing them to her. Gracie was in her bouncing seat on the other side of her.

"Hey."

I looked up at Jax.

"Morning. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. What are you doing?"

"The doctor said looking at some photos, videos, anything, might help me jog my memory. So, that's what I'm doing."

"That's a good idea. How's it going?"

"Not so good."

"Don't worry you'll get there."

Jax looked at the clock on the cable box.

10:30.

Fuck. He forgot he had to work today.

"i'm going to call out for work today."

"What, why?"

"Why? To stay with you, Jules."

"Jax, it's fine. Go. I'll be okay with the kids."

" I don;t know."

"Jax, I'm okay, really. Plus, I saw that you already wrote your cell number and work number on the fridge last night. I'll call you if I need you."

He really didn't want to go. But, he didn't want to start a fight either.

He took a quick shower and got dressed in a blink of an eye.

"I'll see you later, okay bab... Jules."

I chuckled.

"okay."

He leaned in to kiss my lips, but decided to kiss my cheek instead.

He was ready to walk out the door when I stopped him.

"Jax?"

He stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah, Jules."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so patient, and nice to me. I know this isn't easy for you. I mean, I'm treating you more like a friend than my husband."

Husband. Yeah, I definitely need to find out what happened there.

"You're my wife. why wouldn't I?"

"I'm just.. this memory thing could take a while."

"Then I'll wait."


	45. New information

**Hello ladies! I wanted to post this chapter early since I have a few things to take care of later on. Please enjou, and as always let me know what you think**!

Jax finished changing the tires of an old pickup when he felt someone touch his arm.

"Hey Frank, what's up? did my wife call?", Jax's voice shaking with concern.

"No, man. There's two dectectives in the office looking for you."

Dectectives? For what?

Jax went into the main office and saw a man and woman vacting two of the seats. They stood up as Jax approached them.

"You're Jackson Teller," the young female asked.

"Yeah."

"i'm decteive Maya Woods this is my Patrner dectecive Victor Rivera. We would like to bring you to the station and talk to you about your wife's car accident."

"It was an accident."

"Mr. Teller, we have a street survailance video. We set a few up around there because common drug deals would occur in that area. It was anything, but an accident," Victor said bluntly.

Jax felt his hert pound.

If this wasn't an accident, then who the fuck did this to his wife?

"You willing to come to the staion?"

"yeah. I want to see the video."

Once the trio were at the station, they brought him to a room with a tv set up and Jax sat down at the wooden table.

Maya put the tape in the dvd player, and paused it before it would begin.

"Mr. Teller, I must warm you, this video might be hard to watch. If you want me to stop the video at any time, please don't be afraid to tell me so."

Jax nodded and the video began. He saw Julia's car flip over a good three to four times. There was no audio, and so he wouldn't be able to identify voices. A black car pulled up in front of Julia's, and two men stepped out, with one holding a steel bat.

Jax tightened his fists, and his body tensed.

Shit. He couldn't make out any of the faces. The quality of this tape was awful, but he was postive it could be restored.

He watched in horror as he witnessed his wife trying to fight off her atackers, and how one of them raped her. He kept looking away and back at the tv, hoping this was all some klind of fucked up dream he was having.

But it wasn't. It was real.

The steel bat connected with Julia's face. Jax stood up and looked away from the tv altogether.

"Shut it off. Please shut it off."

Victor switched the tv off. He looked at his partner and at the man who was now facing the wall. He turned around after he took a couple deep breaths.

"I wasn't able to m,ake out thier faces. Can you restore it?"

"Yes. The kind of video camera we have set up down there is old. It could take a couple days or so to restore it," Maya replied.

Jax's eyes started to water.

"Sir, I know this is hard for you. But, is there anyone you know who would want to hurt your wife? Any enemies?"

"No. Julia got along with everyone."

"What about you? Any enemies?", Victor dared to ask.

"No. I'm just a mechanic supporting his family."

Jax had to lie. He didn't want these idiots handling this. They will just throw him in jail. The pieces of shit that did this to Julia deserve to be in the ground. And they will be. That was a promise he made to himself right then and there.

"You mind if you show me where the bathroom is? I gotta piss."

Victor nodded and showed him to the restrooms. He handed him his card before he went in.

"If you have any new infomration you would like to share with us, please don't hesitate to call."

"Will do."

Jax walked into the bathroom. No one was in there. Just him and the few walls. He stared at the mirror hating himself.

Why didn't he go look for her sooner? Why didn't he stop her from going to work that day? He could have saved her. She would of remembered thier life together.

Jax couldn't take it anymore. He balled up hi fist, punching the glass mirror, watching it break into pieces on the floor. He looked at his now cut up and bleeding knuckles. Jax wrapped a paper towel around it and headed home to see his wife.

I was almost finished cooking. I made a pot roast and mashed poatoes with gravy. The doctos said I should try to go back into a routine. Gracie was in her high chiar drinking a bottle. I felt Abel pull on my jeans.

"Mommy."

Oh my god. He just called me mommy. Did he call me mommy before? Is this the first time? How can I not remember? I sat down at the kicthen table and started to cry. I have to remember. I just have to.

I heard the door open and wped my tears away quickly. I turned around in the chair and looked at Jax.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Okay."

I saw his hand was wrapped in a paper towel and the blood was seeping though it.

"what happened to your hand, Jax?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm gonna take a quick shower. Wash the day off of me."

I don't remember much, but I do remember when he i lying to me.

I knocked on the bathroom door with Abel right behind me.

"can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I opened the door and Jax was only in his boxers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," i said covering my eyes.

"Jules, you've seen me naked a hundred times."

I removed my hand from my eyes.

"I forgot. Sorry."

Jax peeled off the paper towel from his hand and threw it in the trash.

"Jesus, Jax."

I walked over to him and studied his hand.

"You might need stitches."

"I'll be fine, Jules."

"What is it with men? Why do you all refuse to go to the hospital?"

"Well, if they have a wife as hot as you taking care of them, why would they need a hospital?"

My face became hot. Dear god, did he really just say that to me?

"Uh, do you know if we have a first aid kit in the house?"

"It's in the bathroom closet."

I let go of his hand and walked over to the closet, taking out the first aid kit.

"Let me see your hand again."

He straightened out his hand, wincing.

"Jax, there's pieces of glass in your cuts. This is going to hurt like a bich, I must warn you."

"I know. Do what you have to."

He helped me find my makeup bag. I took out my tweezer and started taking out the small shards.

"How was your day,Jules? How is the head," He asked touching my face, making me get a chill down my spine.

"It was okay. I'm not remembering anything."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's not fair to you and our kids. Abel called me mommy today, and I can't remember if he has done that before.I'm supposed to remember things like that."

"He called you mommy? That's his first word. Just so you know, that was the first time he has done that.", he looked down at his son,and smiled.

"Really? "

Jax looked back at Julia and nodded.

"This will get better Jules. I promise you that. "

I finished cleaning Jax's knuckles and wrapped it with some gauze.

He moved closer to me, my back hitting the sink counter, his face almost inches from mine.

" We shouldn't do this in front of Abel. You should get in the shower. Dinner is almost ready."

Jax backed up and turned the shower on.

"Okay. Thanks," he said lifting his cut up hand.

"No problem."

I closed the bathroom door behind me.

Dear Lord. Please keep me from jumping that beautiful man's bones. At least until I get my memory back. Please help me control myself. Please.


	46. Almost losing control

**Okay ladies, chapter 46 is officially up! This one is going to be a lighter chapter, I hope that's okay. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

I laid Gracie into her crib. Her eyes began to open slowly. I turned the small dial on the mobile over her crib, and soft music began to play. As soon as she heard the music, she closed her eyes again, making me smile.

I went back into the living room, ready to take Abel to his room since he fell asleep on the couch. I looked outside on the porch, and Jax was out there smoking a cigarette.

He didn't even look at me at dinner. He barely said a word.

I slid the glass door, and stepped outside. He stood up straight from leaning over the rail and looked at me as I closed the glass door.

"Hey, Jules."

"Hi."

"The kids asleep?"

"Yeah. I still have to get Abel into bed. He passed out on the couch."

"I don't blame him. That couch is pretty damn comfortable," Jax replied, blowing out his cigarette smoke.

"Are you okay? You didn't say anything at dinner, and you barely ate. Was something wrong with the food?"

"No, it was great. I just have a lot on my mind, tha's all."

I went over to him and stood next to him.

"You wanna tell me what's rattling in that head of yours?"

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Does it have something to do with my accident?"

He nodded.

"Then Jax, you have to tell me. It might help me remember."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It could make things worse."

"More worse than me not remembering a single thing over the past year? Please, you have to tell me.", I asked with pleading eyes.

"Jules, don't look at me like that."

"If it gets you to tell me, I'm going to to keep looking at you like this."

"I... I can't."

"And you call me stubborn."

I walked back over to the sliding glass door and opened it. I turned back around and looked at him.

"My first check up is tomorrow morning. The doctor said I shouldn't drive until she says it's okay. You mind coming with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I was going to go with you anyway. I'll have Lisa, the nanny, come pick up the kids for a bit."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Jules."

"Hmm."

It's the best thing for right now. You not knowing."

"If you say so," And I closed the door, walking over to Abel.

He wanted to tell her. He really did. But, what if the memory of the attack causes her to have breakdown of some kind, and he can't help her? Yeah, he wanted her memory to come back just as much as she did. But, he's willing to start from scratch, and make her fall in love with him all over again.

Lisa picked up the kids around nine. Once she and the kids were gone, Jax and I took his motorcycle over to the hospital.

As we opened Dr. Monroe's office, she smiled.

"Hi, Julia. Jackson. How's everything?," she asked standing up, shaking our hands.

"It's fine."

"How's your head feeling, Julia? Any pain?"

"Not so much. Nit anymore. "

"That's good. The bruises and swelling has went down considerably. Here, change out of your clothes, and put this on."

She handed me a hospital gown.

"Your husband and I will meet you at room. 314B. A nurse will bring you over, okay?"

I nodded, and she shut the door behind the both of them.

"So, how is she doing? Is she adjusting to her surroundings?", Rachel asked, walking with Jax.

"She's doing really well, considering what has happened to her. But, she's frustrated that she doesn't remember anything."

"That's understandable. What about you? How are you doing? "

"I can't lie to ya doc, it's hard as hell. I can't show any affection toward her because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"It will get easier."

"For who? Me or Jules?"

"The both of you. Healing takes time," she responded, opening the door to 314B.

the nurse was already in the room with Julia. Jax watched as Julia slid her engagement and wedding ring off and gave it to the nurse. The nurse handed the pieces of jewelry to Jax who had a confused look on his face.

"She can't wear any type of metal for the brain scan."

He nodded and looked through the window at Julia.

"Okay, Julia. You can lay down, and be as still as possible," Rachel asked through the small speaker.

I did what I was told and laid down on the hard table.

Please let everything be okay. Please let everything be okay.

The table moved slowly a couple of times, and then stopped completely.

"Great job, Julia. You can sit up now."

"So, is everything okay with her?"

"Yeah. Everything looks perfect. You have a tough wife on your hands."

Jax smiled and went into the room where Julia was.

"So, am I okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good."

I jumped lightly on the table in excitement and hugged him. Jax tightened his grip around her, letting the aroma of her Lovespell perfume and coconut conditioner fill his nose. He sighed in want.

We both pulled away, and I got off the table. The nurse brought a wheelchair in and wheeled me back to the room where I had my clothes.

I got changed and Jax was waiting outside my room. We started to walk toward the elevator.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I am too. I could really go for a burger and fries with a vanilla milkshake," I replied with a smile.

The elevator door opened and we walked inside. Jax had a grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you have your appetite back, that's all."

"Yeah, sure."

We went over to Ernie's diner. It was the closest one by our home.

As we walked inside, we got a couple of confused looks thrown our way. Jax just written it off.

I take it, this has happened a lot.

The hostess sat us down at a booth and laid two menus on the reached into his pocket and took out my engagement ring and wedding ring.

"You don't have to wear these if you don't want to. "

"No, Jax. I do. We are married, aren't we? Why not wear the rings," I took them out of his hand and slid them on my left ring finger.

The young blonde perky waitress, Jenny came over to our table to take the food orders.

"Hi, what can I get you today?," she asked Jax, not even bothering to acknowledge that I'm at the table.

I wish i knew why, but a overhwleming feeling of jealousy washed over my body.

"Hi. My wife and I are going to have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla shake," he said with a smile, getting a sudden frown from Jenny.

She nodded, and took our menus. She quickly walked away, talking under her breath.

" Most guys don't see the way women look at them. But, not you."

"Yeah, well she isn't my type. Not anymore."

I broke eye contact with him and looked out the diner window.

"You ever notice you do that, Jules?"

I looked back at him.

"Do what?"

"When someone, especially a guy, gives you a compliment, you look away."

"No, I don't."

"It's adorable."

Please, please stop flirting with me. I don't know how much of this I can take before I hop over this table and have you take me right here and now.

We finished eating shortly when we went outside, it was pouring outside, and it just began to thunder and lightning. I stood behind Jax.

"Should we wait it out?"

"It's supposed to be like this for the rest of the day. Did I ever tell you how amazing it is to ride in a storm?"

"No."

"you wanna give it a try?"

"Jax, I doubt we can repel lightning."

"Jules, come on. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Come on," He offered his hand, already standing outside the diner door, already getting drenched.

I took his hand hesitantly and got on the back of his bike. He handed me my helmet and he started the bike. I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

He drove off, and I closed my eyes. He wasn't lying. It was incredible. The sound of the chopper against the vibration of the thunder underneath the bike made my heart race. As the thunder got louder, it felt like nature was challenging Jax to go faster on his bike which he did as we inched closer to home. All of the sudden, I wasn't afraid of a storm anymore. I embraced it more than any person should.

As he pulled into the driveway, I unclipped the strap of the helmet. He pushed the garage button on his small key ring, lifting the doors. He parked it inside next to my car, and turned off the chopper. I got off the bike with a smile.

"I told you it was amazing."

I tipped the helmet. It had a couple ounces of water in it, and we were both soaked from head to toe. I started to laugh.

"If I get pneumonia next, I'm going to say you broke your promise."

He put his helmet on the handlebars, running his hand back through his slick hair, watching his wife go into the house. As he stepped in, she handed him a towel.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," I started ringing out my hair in the towel. I closed the distance between me and him and gave him a hug.

"What's this for?"

"For today. Thank you for being there."

"where else would I be?"

I smiled and pulled away. I felt his lips mold against mine, and his hands holding tightly on my hips, making my breathing stop.

He pulled away quickly after he realized what he did and probably seen the shocked expression on my face.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

I moved my hands to each sides of his face.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted you to," my lips just grazing his.

His hands moved from my hips to just under my ass, lifting me up onto him. My mouth found its way back to his, and he started moving further into the house. I peeled off my leather jacket, hearing it smack loudly aginst the hard surface floor. Jax pulled our lips apart for a minute and laid me down onto the couch.

He sat up, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. I reached up, and touched his cold and wet abs. He leaned back over me, and his hands started to unbutton my jeans.

I arched up my hips, letting him pull my jeans off further. He stopped at my feet, pulling off my black flats. As soon as the flats were off, so were my pants.

I got up from laying on the couch.

"Where you goin, babe?"

"Nowhere."

I had him sit straight. I fell to my knees and undid his belt as fast as I could. He pulled on my arms, until I was straddling him.

His hands found the bottom of my shirt, and lifted it off of me.

Our heavy breathing drowned out any sound that was around us.

I bit his bottom lip, and he groaned, biting mine as well.

Both of his hands slid up my back until they reached the strap of my bra.

"Jax, Jax wait."

"What is it, Jules?"

"I can't do this."

"Yes, we can. married people have sex all the time. Well, not all married people, but we are definitely one of them that has sex all the time."

" Jax, trust me, I remember how incredible that night was before you married Wendy. As much as I want to relive that and bang your brains out right now, I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to sleep with you until I get my memory back."

"That promise can be broken. I won't be mad."

"I think we should wait. "

"What if I put it in this much? Does that count?," he asked showing me with his hands.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

"Jules, it's okay. But, You do know I'm not going to make this no sex thing easy right? I know what your weaknesses are."

"I know you do."

I got off of him and picked up my wet clothes and went into our bedroom, feeling awful I led him on that far.

Jax laid his head back on the couch and looked down at his erection.

Looks like he's going to have to finish himself off.

Fuck.


	47. Memory

**Okay ladies, in this chapter, a lot of things will come to a head! Enjoy!**

"_Please, don't hurt me."_

_I watched as the two men got out of their truck, moving closer and closer to my car. The driver was carrying a steel bat, dragging it across the ground, sending a chill up my spine._

_"Andy, pull her out."_

_Is this a dream? Wake up, Julia!Wake up!_

_But, something told me to ride out this nightmare._

_Please, please don't hurt me. I have three kids, please."_

_Andy pulled my arms forward, and took out his pocketknife, cutting the seatbelt. Once the seatbelt was cut and out of the way, he pulled the rest of me out, throwing me to the floor. I looked at my hands. They were bleeding, with tiny rocks lodged in between the cuts._

_I looked at my attackers, trying to remember anything that could help me if I get out of this._

_"She's pretty," Andy touched my leg, and moved his hand up my skirt. As his head was close enough. I swung my head forward, headbutting him._

_He fell backwards and I started to get up. The one with the bat swung the steel weapon on the right side of my ribs. I screamed out and he kicked me onto my back with his foot._

_"You shouldn't have done that, sweetheart. Looks like I'm going to have to show you whose boss."_

_He started unbuttoning his jeans._

_Oh fuck no. I won't let this happen to me again._

_Not being able to stand, I started to crawl. He pulled the both of my legs, dragging me closer to him. He climbed on top of me, his weight keeping my body at bay._

_"Come on, baby. Don't be such a cocktease. I promise, I'll leave you wanting more."_

T_he man, Andy had my hands pinned over my head. The guy who currently laid the bat next to us was now forcing himself inside me, hurting me. Tears would not stop falling from my eyes. I heard my phone go off, and my head turned to the weeds._

_Jax. He's probably wondering where the hell I am._

_"Jax! Jackson! Somebody, please, please, help me!"_

_He stopped thrusting altogether and backhanded me. My lip starting to bleed from the silver ring he was wearing._

_"Shut up."_

_"You don't have to do this,please."_

_He started to thrust again, his grunting echoing in the air._

_"Orders are orders. "_

_Within twenty minutes or so, He moved off of me. I tried sitting up, putting my clothes back in some kind of order._

_Please someone save me. But no one was around to hear my pleading call. Just me, alone with two sadistic assholes._

_The asshole began rebuttoning his pants._

_"Wow. Now, I know why they say once you go black, you never go back," he stated with a cocky smile, getting a laugh out of his buddy, Andy._

_"Oh, fuck you."_

_"You just did."_

_He picked up the bat, hitting it against his hand lightly._

_"It's now time for the finale."_

_The bat whistled through the air as his first swing hit my face, making me spit out blood and a few of my teeth that are located in the back of my mouth. I watched in shock as my mouth released the all too familiar red fluid._

_I spit out the mouthful of blood I have now collected._

_"You're going to be sorry. When my husband finds you, he will kill you."_

_"That's a risk I'm willing to take," and he swung again, my body falling backwards._

My mind switched off from the horrific nightmare to other events in my life.

_"Let's just say Wendy is not the only woman who got pregnant by you this year."_

_"You took my baby away from me. Now, I'm going to take yours."_

_Jules, I know being with me has its extremes. Looking over the past year, we have been through so much shit together. Between worrying about what people might think to now, we managed to always come out on top every fucking time. I don't know about you, but I take that as a good sign. You always fight for me, and I will do the same for you, and our kids. No matter where it takes me. Cuz you're worth it, baby. I don't think words or anything I do will ever prove to you how much I love you. If you say yes, I promise I'll try. Julia Carter, will you marry me?"_

More and more scenes of my life flashed through my head. So quickly, it was starting to make my head spin, and I woke up. My body was sweating and I pulled the sheets back. I was overwhelmed with emotions and started to break down and cry.

Jax switched the light off in the bathroom. He heard sobbing coming from his bedroom. He made his way to the room, and saw Julia on the edge of the bed crying hysterically.

"Hey, Hey, Jules, what's wrong?"

He bent down in front of me, rubbing my arms.

"I remember."

"Remember what, babe?"

"Everything. You, me, the kids. The accident."

Jax's eyes widened in shock.

"That's why you didn't tell me what happened in the accident?"

He looked down at the carpet and nodded.

"You know, I think there was another reason I couldn't sleep with you. On a subconscious level, I had a feeling you didn't want to be inside someone who is all torn up and damaged like me," I stated in shortened breaths.

Jax took his wife's face in his hands, making her look at him.

"Baby, Baby, stop. I love you. I love you so much. Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you. We are going to get to the bottom of who did this to you. I won't rest till I do. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me, and I cried even harder.

"I love you, too."

I pulled back from him. He used his knuckle to wipe a falling tear from my face.

"Can you come back into bed? I don't wanna sleep alone anymore."

"Of course I will. I was just waiting for you to ask."

He gave me a sweet smile, and climbed into bed first. I got in after him, laying my head down on his chest, trying to be as close to him as possible. He wrapped both of his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

Jax woke up to the sound of his phone ringing from the living room. He got up as quietly as possible, trying to unweave his body out of his wife's grip. He swiftly went into the living room, picking up his phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Teller. This is detective Maya Woods. We were able to restore the video. Would you be able to come in?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He walked back to their bedroom, rushing to get dressed. He reached into Julia's suitcase and took out a pen and paper leaving her a note in his place.

Be back shortly. Didn't want to wake you. Love you. Jax.

Once he was in the station, Maya took him to the same room she brought him the first time they met.

Jax was able to study the faces better.

Holy shit.

That was Andy Peterson and his pal Derek. He remembers Clay making a gun deal with them a few years back.

This was Clay. Clay put a fucking hit out on his wife.

Jax's face turned red. He needed to get out of there.

"Well, do you recognize them?", Maya asked stopping the tape with the remote.

"No. Never saw em before," Jax lied, trying to get his body to go back to a normal temperature.

Andy and Derek met clay outside of Charming just like he requested. They both were leaning against the front of the car, talking about what strip club they were heading to after this. Clay pulled up about thirty minutes after they arrived there.

As soon as Clay was off his bike, he took his helmet off and hit Derek in the face with his helmet, making him fall to the floor.

"What the fuck, Clay," Andy asked, looking at his friend's bloodied face.

"You assholes were supposed to kill her."

"We did! I used a fucking steel bat," Derek said, standing up slowly, holding his nose.

"She's not dead. My son let my wife know today that she's doing just fine. I'm not the only one he will come after. He will come after you both as well."

"We're not fucking scared of Jax," Derek said, wiping his nose with his shirt.

"You don't know him anymore. If someone hurts Julia or his kids, he won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

"Well, from the sound of it, it sounds like you're scared , old man," Andy said with a smile.


	48. Back to Charming

**Okay ladies, chapter 48 is now up! Sorry it took a few days! Please enjoy!**

I rolled over, finding Abel playing with a note.

"Morning, little man. You know, you're getting a little too good at climbing out of your crib. where's your daddy?"

I sat up and kissed my son's head. I took the note out of Abel's hands and looked at the note.

Be back shortly. Didn't want to wake you. Love you. Jax.

I pulled back the blankets and picked up Abel.

"You hungry?"

He just smiled at me.

"I take that as a yes. Let's go get your sister, and we will get you something to eat, okay?"

I checked on Gracie, and she was staring at her mobile.

"Hi. How's my favorite girl?"

With Abel still in one arm, I lifted Gracie into my other. I looked into Shayna's room, and she was gone. She left a note on her mirror.

Went out with Brianna. Be back soon.

God. Is this girl ever home? I know I'm definitely going to talk to her about that.

Now that Abel was officially off baby food, I wanted him to try some waffles. I put a cut up one on his high chair tray, awaiting what he will think of it.

He put the first one in his mouth and bounced slightly in his chair.

"They're good, right?"

He continued eating and I turned off the water on the stove. I tested the milk on my hand to make sure it wasn't too hot and gave the bottle to Gracie who wrapped her small hand around mine as I was holding it.

I looked at the house phone on the table. Now that i remember what happened to me, I needed to make sure I was okay physically. I have no idea where the hell that asshole that raped me has been. I reached in the middle of the table and dialed the nearest gynecologist.

"New York City's health and women's clinic, how may I help you today?"

"Hi, I need to schedule an appointment as soon as possible."

"Okay, and what is this regarding?"

"I need a checkup. A through one at that."

"Okay, well, we just had a cancellation for today at three o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

"What is your name?"

"Julia Teller."

"Okay. see you then."

After I dressed and fed the kids, I wanted to make a pit stop first, I wanted to see someone I haven't visited in a while.

As I walked into St. Paul's churchyard with Gracie and Abel in their stroller, I smiled.

Mom.

I looked around, and saw a few other people visiting their passed loved ones. My heart breaking for each one of them because they went through the same pain I did at some point in their life.

I stopped in front of my mom's gravestone.

Grace Ann Carter

Loving wife and mother.

A sensational friend.

I picked up the weathered flowers and put the new ones I bought with me down.

White orchids. Her favorite. Just like mine.

I sat down in front of the stone and moved the stroller closer to me.

"Hey mom. Sorry, it's been a minute since I visited. It's been.. pretty insane, if you can see. Plus, I have my hands full with these two," I said smiling, looking at Abel and Gracie, who were both sleeping.

"Mom.. I can really use one of those mother daughter talks right now. Because I have no idea what to do. I can't see myself moving past this like I did with Uncle Randy, " I started to cry.

" But, I know I have to. For the kids, for my husband. I'm just afraid when I go to that doctor today, something will be wrong. If I do, will Jax even look at me the same? Or even touch me? I'm just so frustrated, mom. I need you."

Jax came home close to three. He knew that he promised he'd be home shortly. But, he needed some time to himself. To just blow off steam, and drive around on his bike. As he walked in, the house was quiet.

"Jules?"

He passed through each room, peaking his head in.

Nothing.

He took out his cellphone and called his wife.

I was sitting in a hospital gown on a table when I heard y phone vibrate in my jeans. I hopped off the table and went inside the jean pocket. I hit the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. You okay? Where are you and the kids?"

"We're fine. Sorry, I forgot to leave a note. I'm just at the doctor's."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just need to make sure everything checks out. Okay? don't worry."

"Okay. You want me to come down?"

"No, it's okay. I'm almost finished."

Okay, you caught me. I lied. If a test shows I caught something, I really wasn't ready to face Jax with it.

"Alright. I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Love you."

Jax hung up and started packing a bag.

I had them run every test possible on me. Stds, aids, you name it. Even a pregnancy test. I could be pregnant with Jax's or that asshole's baby.

And if I was pregnant, I don't even know if I wanted to keep it. That child would be a constant reminder of what happened to me. the fact that I didn't want a child made me sick to my stomach.

The doctor, Mason Foreman, came back in about a half hour later.

"Okay, Julia, the std results are going to take a few days to come back. "

Naturally.

"Okay, and what about everything else? Did you report the rape? The cops already know."

" No, I didn't. Not unless you wanted me to. As for your body, it healed well on its own. Whatever tearing you had is officially gone."

"Am I pregnant?"

That was the million dollar question.

"No. No, you're not."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Can you please call me as soon as the results come back in for the std results?"

"Of course I will. I won't keep you waiting."

As I walked in the house with the kids, Jax put a duffel bag full of clothes onto the kitchen table.

"Baby, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Charming for a few days."

"You found out who did this?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Jules. You stay here with the kids. I can handle this on my own."

"No, I'm coming with. Belive it or not, I think facing the animals who did this will help me get some kind of closure. I'll be able to move forward and go back to who I am."

"what if that doesn't work?"

"Then, I'll try something else. Please."

"Fine. Go get your stuff packed. We are leaving tonight."

Gemma heard Clay's bike pull up in the driveway. He opened the door with force, making Gemma jump.

"Baby, I thought you couldn't ride."

He didn't answer her, and walked into their bedroom, pulling out the box of guns from the closet.

"Clay?"

"Not now, Gemma."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm going up to the cabin for a few days."

"Why? what did you do?"

"Something I had to. But, it backfired."


	49. Retaliation

**Okay, guys! The chapter for payback is finally here! I hope I do it justice! Let me know what you think!**

Jax and I were able to get the first flight out to Charming that night. The nanny, Lisa, is staying with the kids until we get back. As we were on the plane, I rest my head on Jax's shoulder and interlocked our hands together, loving the feel of the cool metal of his rings pressing against my hand.

"You okay, babe?"

I nodded.

"There's something I want to tell you."

He looked down at me.

"What is it?"

"I went to the doctor today to get tested. I wanted to make sure I didn't get anything from the ra.. incident," I changed the word due to be surrounded by hundreds of people.

"Did everything check out?"

"I don't know. The tests take a few days. I know we both want a lot of kids, but I just wanted you to know that condoms might be a part of our future," I said looking down, afraid how he is going to react from the possibility that I might have a std.

" We could always adopt. Plus, if you think that's going to stop me from tearing your clothes off and having sex with you, you're insane."

A few people sitting around us turned their heads in our directions.

"What?," Jax said at the faces that were looking our way, a little snarky than I'm used to.

I started to laugh and they looked away.

"You sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, Jules. If it happens, it happens. I'll still be there for you. I'll still be more attracted than ever to you. You're my wife. I love you."

A teenage girl sitting next to me sighed, making me look at her.

"I know right?,"we both shared a smile, and my eyes shifted back to Jax.

I rested a hand against his face and placed a light kiss on his lips.

" I love you, too."

"You know, I was thinking. After this whole thing is over, do you want to renew our vows?"

I lifted my head up from his shoulder and turned my body fully toward him.

"You're serious?"

"I'm serious. I've been thinking about it a lot the past few days. It's been one hell of a ride this year. Why not try and have a do over. It can be anywhere you want. Under the Eiffel tower in france, in the middle of Rome, you name it, we will go there. What do you say? Will you be my wife again?"

"Of course I will. I'd remarry you right now if there was a priest somewhere on this plane."

He smiled and kissed me passionately.

The plane landed in Charming the next day around twelve. After we got our bags from the baggage claim, we headed outside to the main entrance. Chibs, Tig, Juice, Half sack ,and Bobby were parked in front, leaning against their bikes.

"You told them already?"

"Yeah. They know everything."

Chibs stood up and walked over to me.

" Hi Julia. You look beautiful. How are you feelin', sweetheart?", he asked kissing my cheek.

"I'm okay. Thanks."

Chibs hugged Jax, and Bobby hugged me next. Tig and I just looked at each other for a minute until he decided to hug me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he whispered in his ear.

"I'll be okay. Thank you."

We both pulled away at the same time, both of us a little wierded out that we were getting along.

the greeting with Half Sack and Juice wasn't wierd at all. Mostly because they didn't care if Jax and I were together unlike Tig and other members of the club.

"You find Derek and Andy? What about Clay?", Jax asked, readjusting his duffel bag on his shoulder.

" Happy is staking out Derek and Andy's. Gemma called me. She tried calling you, but your phone was off. She said her suspicions about what happened to Julia and Clay being tied to the "Accident" were right. He's up at the cabin," Tig replied.

"Let's hit Derek and Andy's first. We'll save Clay for last."

"You want me to drop off Julia at the clubhouse?", Bobby asked.

"She's coming with us."

The three men looked at each other in question.

"I'll be fine, guys. I know my way around a gun."

Chibs and Jax smiled.

Jax and I took a rented car over to Andy and Derek's. I finally found out their names. I was able to put a face and a name to my rape.

I felt Jax touch my arm.

"You sure you wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jax nodded. He knew his wife wasn't going to budge with this.

He pulled up behind happy's bike. As we approached Happy, he smiled as he saw Jax.

"How's my favorite president?," he asked pulling my husband into a hug.

"I'm doing okay."

Happy didn't hesitate and he hugged me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We will fucking make em suffer for what they did to you."

I felt my eyes start to water.

"I don't doubt it."

"She's coming with us."

"Really?"

Jax and I nodded. We both took out our guns and shifted off the safety.

"Let's go," Jax said, looking at the men, and then at me. He held my gaze for a moment, and we headed over to the house.

Jax and I rounded to the back while Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Juice, Half Sack and Happy took the front.

"Andy, come on. We don't have all day," Derek yelled, zipping up his getaway bag. He heard the front door bust open and a shot ring out.

He went into his bag and pulled out his gun, running into the living room.

He saw Andy bleeding in his stomach and the sons surrounding him and his buddy.

"Put the fucking piece down, you piece of shit," Tig demanded.

He slowly put the gun to the floor.

Jax and I walked in. Andy looked at Jax in horror.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, you're in deep shit, all right. Find some rope. Tie these animals up," Jax asked half sack.

He nodded and started searching the home.

Half Sack found some rope and Tig helped him tie them up. They were now both on their knees in the living room. I stepped in front of Jax and kneeled down in front of my rapist, Derek.

"I knew you'd be back for more."

That dug the knife in further, making me lose it. I stood up straight, punching him as hard as I could in the face. His turned his face, and his lip was bleeding.

That felt so damn good. Jax and the others didn't even try to stop me as I hit him again and again until I wasn't able to clench my fist.

"Okay, I'm done. You can finish him."

Jax nodded and he looked at my bloodied hand.

"Hey, Prospect. Go get her cleaned up."

"Yes, sir."

Half Sack led me out of the house. Jax smiled as he stared at his wife's attackers. Derek, with the already bruised and blood dripping down his face, and Andy, with a gunshot wound that would not let up when it came to bleeding.

Jax looked around the room, and found a fire poker by the fireplace.

"What do you say, guys? This looks like a good tool for batting practice, right?"

Andy started to cry.

"Look man, we are so sorry. We didn't mean to do that to your wife."

"Don't bullshit me, asshole. You wanted the money. You tried murdering an innocent woman in cold blood who just so happened to be my wife. You're both dead men," Jax moved the fire poker behind his head and swung forward hitting Andy in the face.

Half sack brought me back to the clubhouse, helping me clean up my hand.

"That must have felt good. Beating the hell out of that guy," Half sack stated, wrapping my hand in a gauze.

"It did. Now, he won't be able to do that to another woman ever again."

Gemma walked into the clubhouse, looking shocked as she saw me.

"Julia."

"Hi, Gemma."

She came over to me and hugged me. I heard her sob in my ear.

"I swear, I had no idea he would hire someone to do that to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It will work itself out. "

She pulled back and looked at my poorly wrapped hand. She looked at me, already knowing how it got this way.

"I should take you to the hospital. It could be broken."

"it's not. Trust me, I know what a broken hand feels like."

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Let's go."

Is there any way to argue with Gemma Teller?

"Okay, fine."

I got up from the table and gave half sack a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for patching up my hand," I laughed.

"No problem," he winked and started closing up the hydrogen peroxide.

Jax washed his blood soaked hands and pulled his shirt off which was splattered with blood.

"You good, Jackie?," Chibs asked, handing Jax a towel to dry his hands off.

"Yeah, I am. Two down, one to go."

I was looked at rather quickly once we were at St, Thomas's. They did an ex ray on my hand, and we were waiting for the doctor to come back.

"Gemma, you do know what they are going to do to Clay, right?"

"I know."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm not okay with it. But, he tried killing someone's old lady. My daughter in law, because of greed. That's not the man I married twenty years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for his shit, sweetheart. He made his own grave."

Clay just finished drinking a glass of bourbon. He was ready to pour another glass when there was a knock at his door.

He moved his hand around the gun on the table and moved toward the door. He placed the gun against the door and looked in the hole.

Tig.

He opened the door slowly and let his old friend in.

"How'd you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"You tell Jax where I am?"

"What do you think? "

"That you did."

"You're right. I did. Because you're not my friend anymore. I have no idea who the hell you are anymore."

Jax and the other members of Samcro walked in. Jax was inches away from him, and punched him as hard as possible, his rings pushing hard into his hand.

" You killed my father.. You tried killing my wife.. you fuck.."

Jax lifted him up and punched him again. All his built up anger for Clay over the years has finally come to this.


	50. Finding our closure

Oh my god, I made it to Chapter 50! Yes! Please enjoy guys, and let me know what you think!

Jax stopped hitting Clay when he started to choke on his blood.

"Go ahead, son. You will be doing me a favor."

Jax stepped back and looked at Happy.

"Hook up the machine. "

Happy nodded and hooked up his portable tattoo machine. He opened the small canister of black ink.

Jax went outside, and lit a cigarette.

"You okay, Jackie," Chibs asked, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah. I will be when he meets Mr. Mayhem."

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

"Go back to New York with Julia. Live the life we are supposed to live. Did you think I was really going to come back for good?"

"Not exactly. I thought you would actually consider it now that Clay will be out of the picture."

"I'm not saying I don't miss it I do. Everyday. But, I almost lost my wife too many times because of Charming. The further I stay away, the better."

"I know. I just miss ya, kid. You were a great president when you were here."

"Thanks. But, I see someone else being an even better president."

He turned around and looked through the cabin window at Bobby.

Jax threw his cigarette on the porch, and stepped on it.

"Let's head back inside."

Chibs followed Jax back inside, ready for the final step to Clay Morrow's demise.

The doctor finally walked back into the room with the x ray.

"You're a lucky woman, Julia. I thought at first glance, there was something broken for sure. It's just a sprain. It should heal fine on its own. We just have to stitch up the cuts, and you can be on your way."

"Thank you, doc."

She nodded and started to clean the cuts on my hand thoroughly.

"How are my grandkids," Gemma asked, breaking the silence.

"They're good. Abel is walking now, and he can say mommy. Gracie is getting big. That child never cries."

"You got lucky," Gemma smiled weakly.

" You okay?"

"I'm trying to be. After Clay's gone, I'm not going to have family left once you and my son leave."

"You could always live in New York."

"What?"

"Yeah. There's always houses on the market. You will be closer to the kids and Jax. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

Happy used the paper towel to wipe away the dripping ink. Juice and Tig helped a weak Clay stand to his feet. Jax passed Clay's cut to Bobby. He reached in the back of his jeans and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the man he hated the most. His thumb switched off the safety, making the sound carry through the quiet cabin.

Jax moved the gun to Clay's chest, pushing the lever. The bullet pierced Clay's chest, making him slump over. He couldn't stand no longer, and fell to his knees, looking at Jax one last time before his time was up. Jax moved his aim to his stepfather's forehead, realeasing one more bullet from his gun. Blood from Clay's head splattered on the wall behind him and Clay was now laying flat on the floor on his back.

Clay Morrow was dead.

I was sitting on the club's rooftop. I I studied my stitched up hand and smiled.

Even though I wasn't okay physically, mentally I felt like I got my closure. I was at peace. Those animals were gone. They wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore. That idea made the victory feel even better.

The sound of bikes and a car following suit pulled into the clubhouse parking lot. I opened the latch and climbed down the ladder as fast as I could, anxious to see my man, and to make sure he was okay.

As they walked in, it was quiet. Bobby was clenching Clay's cut, not making eye contact with anyone. The others sat down at the bar while Half Sack started opening fresh beers. Jax finally showed himself, with a look of closure and hurt because he had to do something like this.

Gemma hugged her son first.

"I'm sorry, mom. I had to.."

"I know. I know you had to it."

Jax broke away from his mom and walked over to me, holding me close. I moved my arms around his waist breathing in the scent of fabric softener from the new shirt he was now wearing.

"How's my girl? How's the hand," he asked still holding me.

"I found my closure. The hand will be fine. Just a couple stitches. What about you?", I asked looking up at him.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. I just never would have expected I would feel that way after killing Clay."

"I'm sorry. I know he basically raised you, and for him to do something like this.."

"Yeah. But, I had to. He would've tried to kill you again if I let him live."

I just nodded, not sure how I can make him feel better. This was the first time he had to kill someone that was a part of the club.

"You need me to get you anything?"

"No, Jules. I'm good. Really."

He let go of me and went toward the ladder that leads to the roof.

He needs his space, Julia. Just give him what he needs.

It was close to nine at night when I came up on the roof to see him.

I just walked over to him and hugged him around his neck. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Hey, beautiful."

" Hey, Jax. I'm sorry to bother you, but are you hungry? Gemma and I made dinner for everyone. Spaghetti with meat sauce. Your favorite."

"Yeah, I could eat," he smiled as he turned his head to look at me.

"Good. There's a plate downstairs for you. You better hurry though. Bobby was eyeing it before I came up here."

" Ha. Thanks, babe."

I sat down next to him.

"I figured out where we should renew our vows."

"Really? Where?"

"I'll show you after you eat something."

I took his hand and led the way downstairs.

After Jax ate, we went out to the rental car. I got into the driver's side while he got in the passenger side.

"Where is this place, Jules?", Jax asked, seeing they were on the other side of Charming.

"You'll see."

I pulled up in front of an old church.

"Jules, the church is closed."

I ignored him, and took out a bobby pin from my purse.

"Jules, you can't break into a church," Jax whispered, afraid someone will hear them.

"Jax, you used to sell illegal guns for a living. How is breaking into a church a problem?"

I put the bobby pin in the lock and turned it until I heard a soft click. I pushed the door open, stepping inside.

"Come on."

Jax came in with me and shut the door.

"Wow. This is incredible."

Jax's eyes lit up as he looked around the church. The beautiful stained glass was even stunning when there wasn't sun shining directly on it. There was candles lined up through the front, freshly blown out. The more and more he looked at the details, the more he enjoyed it.

" I know. This is where my parents got married. I wanted to get married here, but there was no opening till January. I didn't want to wait that long to marry you."

"And they have an opening?"

"No. But, we can get married now. Chibs got ordained on the internet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Babe, you sure you want to do this now?"

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Baby, I never been more sure. We don't know what tomorrow will bring. It is unpredictable. Look at how many close calls I've had. How many more do you think I'll get? It's best to live in the moment. "

Jax leaned down slightly and kissed me.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"


	51. A new Beginning

Hey guys! I'm really debating whether this will be the last chapter for this story. I have another idea for a story that will involve Gracie and Abel as teenagers. I really hoped you enjoyed this story, and thanks so much for all the incredible support!

I called Gemma and her and the guys met us at the church. Jax gave me his lighter and I started lighting the candles around the church. Jax sat down by the altar and smiled.

He officially felt like he was out. He can enjoy his life with Julia without any more interruptions.

We heard a soft knock at the church door. I quickly made my way over and let them all in.

Gemma grabbed some flowers that were in a pot close by and held them in her hands. Chibs moved his way in front of Jax and I. Tig, Juice, Half Sack, and Bobby stood behind my man.

Chibs cleared his throat and Jax took my hands in his. His rough skin setting my skin on fire.

"We are gathered today in front of god and family to celebrate a union that will not die. A couple that has faced great obstacles within the first year of marriage. Love is everything it is cracked up to be... it is worth fighting for, being brave for, and risking everything for.."

Jax leaned in closer to Chibs.

"Nice quote."

"Thanks. I read it on the back of a cereal box a couple weeks ago. I felt like it was accurate for right now."

I chuckled.

" I could talk all night about how much I admire this couple in front of me, but I won't. I think these two should share how thier love for each other has only grown. I love you both."

Jax went first.

"Jules, I thought I could protect you from anything that could hurt you. But, I can't. Life will always try to find a way to hurt you. But, I'm not going to stop trying to protect you. I will try with every fiber in my body. I love you so much, Julia Carter. I love everything about you, even the things you don't like about yourself. I love those things the most. My days are usually a heavy weight that feels like it won't lift. But, when I see you or think about you, it lifts away. I love you."

A small tear fell down my face. God, this man knows how to talk to me.

"Jax, I can't believe all the shi.. things we have overcome within the past year. Gunshot wounds, explosions, car accidents, you name it, we pushed past it. I never felt stronger than when we are together. You give me a strength I didn't know could exist. Whenever you need strength to move forward, I hope I can though you don't believe it when I say it, you truly are a beautiful man, inside and out. You always try to put me and the kids first, and give us everything possible. If there were more men like you in the world, divorces wouldn't be so common. I love you."

Chibs smiled at me and then at Jax. He looked at everyone else in the rest of the room.

"Does anyone have a reason that these two can't renew their vows?"

Tig and the guys shook their heads.

"Come on, Chibs. I wanna kiss my wife."

"By the power vested in me, or technically by five minute minister dot com, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jackie, you may kiss your bri..."

Jax took me and kissed me, moving my body into a bow.

The kiss was longer than they all expected, including me.

"Okay, Jax, save it for the bedroom okay? Remember we are still in a church," Gemma said, breaking the silence.

My body was moved straight and he broke away from me. I bit my bottom lip, feeling how swollen it is.

After our ceremony, Jax and I went to the beach outside of Charming. I pulled my boots and socks off, stepping into the cool sand, feeling it scratch against my ankles and feet.

"You know, I lived in Charming for over 17 years. I've only been to this beach twice."

Jax took my hand and we started walking.

"Really? When we went together after going to the Black Eel?"

I nodded.

"How many times have you been here?"

" A few times. Me and Op used to come here when we were kids."

I saw him try to smile about the memory he had of his best friend.

"It's okay to smile about it, baby."

"Doesn't feel that way, Jules."

We reached the rocks on the beach. I let go of his hand and started climbing, Jax holding my waist so I wouldn't fall. I sat down on one of them. Jax came behind me, and took a seat as well. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

" Jax, it's okay to smile about the memories you have of someone who passed. It goes to show they effected your life in a positive way."

I looked back at him, and he grinned.

"You always know the right thing to say."

"It's a gift."

He laughed and kissed my temple. My eyes studied our interlocked hands, smiling at the beautiful contrast of our skin tones.

I guess the saying was true. Opposites definitely attract.

Three months later

"Gemma is really moving here? You know once she does, she will never leave this house, "Shayna stated, putting more syrup on her french toast.

"That's not true, Shay. She knows when Jax and I need our space."

"Whatever you say. If that makes you sleep better at night."

Jax came out of our bedroom, and put his shirt over his head.

"Morning."

"Morning."

He kissed Abel and Gracie's head, and gave Shayna a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to me by the kitchen counter and rested his hands on my hips, squeezing at the skin.

"You look so fucking incredible in this outfit," he whispered in my ear, his hands moving up my skirt.

The comment made my face turn hot and I began to giggle like a complete idiot.

"Ew. Can you guys wait till I'm out of the room?", Shayna asked, putting her fork down in digust.

Jax turned around and looked at Shayna.

"Could you hurry?", he asked with a smile.

She got up from the table and tossed whatever she had left in the garbage. She passed the plate to me, and I put it in the sink.

As soon as she left, Jax kissed me with force, making me moan.

"Babe, we are going to be late for work."

"So?"

"So, I just got back to work. I don't wanna to be late."

"You're no fun, Jules."

"We'll see about that, " I said under my breath.

After breakfast, I cleaned up the kids and took them to work with me. Work was going relatively good. They were happy to have me back after taking over three months off.

I looked at the clock. 12 pm. Jax usually takes his lunch break around this time. I smiled wickedly and grabbed my car keys.

Donna saw me walking in a shocking speed.

"Julia, where you going? Is everything okay?"

I stopped and turned in her direction.

"Yeah. I just have to go take care of something. I'll be fine."

I got into my car, and raced over to my husband's job.

As I walked up to the front desk in the auto shop, I smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Julia. Jax's wife. "

Maureen's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that Jax's wife would be black.

"He's in the break room."

"Thanks."

I pushed open the door, and headed toward the break room. The door was slightly open, and I made my way inside. Jax was leaning against the counter, eating a sandwich.

"Hey, babe, what brings you here? Everything okay?", he asked with a mouth full of food.

I took the sandwich out of his hands and put it on the counter.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to see you."

My hands moved under his shirt. My fingers started stroking his perfect abs.

Jax finally swallowed his food.

"Jules, I have to go back in fifteen minutes. "

"I won't be long. "

"Babe, we can't fuck at my job."

"We did at mine. Eye for an eye, Jax."

"Jules.."

"Jax, we haven't had sex since my accident a couple months ago. You have been so great being supportive and patient. Even though the tests came back negative, I was still a little hesitant. But, I'm done putting this on the backburner. I miss being intimate with my husband."

"I miss it too."

"Then, what's the problem? You don't wanna have sex with me?"

" No, I want to. I have plenty of want. It would be better if we do this at home. It doesn't have to be a sprint."

"But, I want to now."

"You are so stubborn."

" I know what I want."

I grabbed the ends of Jax's shirt, lifting it over his head. He grabbed my face, and kissed me, his tongue moving against mine. My hands moved down his flawless back, stopping at his ass. I gave it a playful slap. I felt him smile against my lips. He unbuttoned my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders.

"You're so damn beautiful."

I smiled, making him walk backwards until he fell onto the sofa. As I lifted my skirt, and pulled my hot pink lace panties down my legs, he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. His arms reached out for me.

"Come here."

I climbed on top of him, feeling his head stroke my clit.

"Oh, god, Jax."

I slid onto him until I was at the hilt.

Jax threw his head back, letting a loud groan escape his lips. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"shh. That door isn't locked."

Jax unclipped my bra, letting my breasts graze against his bare chest.

"Lay down, now."

I smiled as he commanded me to lay down. God, how I missed being taken like that. Like I was the only woman in the world. Ladies, if you never experienced that, I strongly suggest you find a man to do so as soon as possible.

He moved in between my legs, thrusting gently into me.

"Jax, come on," I asked, grabbing his ass.

"What, baby? what do you want?", he asked already knowing what she wanted.

"Deeper, please."

"Oh, you mean like this?"

He moved his hips back, and thrusted as hard as possible, hitting my g spot. I started to cry out.

"Yeah.. just like that."

He kept up the steady pace. My nails dug into his back, praying this won't end. Ugh. I spoke too soon. I felt him pull out.

"What are you doing? Why'd you stop?"

He kissed my lips softy. My breathing was beginning to become nonexistent. He moved down my body placing tender kisses on my stomach. He spread my legs even wider.

"I need to taste you."

He gave my sensitive clit two soft licks. My groin thrusted upwards.

"Relax, baby."

"I can't, " I whined.

Jax wrapped his mouth around his wife's clit, and began to suck. Jesus Christ. Why'd did she have to taste so damn good?

I started to moan uncontrollably, my fingers grabbing at his hair. my walls started to clench.

"Jax, I'm going to come."

He took that as a cue to move back up her perfect body. He thrusted inside her once again, feeling her body clench around him. He closed his eyes, trying to force his orgasm away for the minute.

He moved my legs around his waist, and started to move quickly, his skin slapping against mine.

"Jax..."

As soon as she said his name, he spilled himself inside her, her orgasm washing over her shortly after.

"Jesus Christ, Jules."

I gave him a quick kiss, and he sat up on the couch, getting dressed again.

"We will pick up on this later?"

"Definitely."


	52. Author's note

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm not sure if I'm continuing this story in particular, but what I do know is there is going to be a story based off of this. I've been brainstorming about it for a while now. It will be about Abel and Gracie who will be sixteen years old. Gracie will end up falling in love with Galen O'Shay's youngest son. But, she doesn't know about what he and his father does, and has no idea that her own father knows Galen. As you can see, there will be problems :). I hope you tune in to read it when I post it!**


	53. Epilogue maybe :-)

**With a request from a fellow reader( Thanks for the tip HGRHfan35! ), I decided to do what they asked me, and give this story a formal closing. I hope I don't disappoint, and you enjoy! Thanks so much for sticking around and taking time to read my story!**

That night, Jax and I laid there in our bed, the dark magenta sheets coiled around our naked bodies. Our curtains in our bedroom were slightly open, the moon's refection shining down on our bodies, making our slick skin glisten. I can't even tell you how many times we made love. I lost count around three this morning. But in all seriousness, who really keeps track of time when you're around this man? My head was now on his chest, listening to the strong vibration of his incredible heartbeat. The sound and feeling of it began to drift me into sleep.

Jax's fingers played with my hair, while his other hand caressed the small on my back.

I swear, my heart and body hummed in pleasure. It felt like this day couldn't get any more perfect.

"You awake, baby?", he asked, looking down at his wife.

"Mhmm. Just resting my eyes."

"I have something I want to give you."

I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Jax started to get up. He slipped on his boxers that were next to the bed. My hands trying to keep him in bed with me. I watched as he walked over to the dresser, and he opened the top draw, pulling out a dark blue box.

"I was going to give this to you on our anniversary."

I sat up in the bed, making my way toward the end of the bed. As I reached him, I wrapped one of the sheets around me, and sat back on my heels. He placed the box in my hands, and I opened it. My eyes widened.

It was a beautiful detailed diamond necklace that formed in the shape of small hearts.

"Oh my god, this is for me?", I asked looking at him.

"Not originally. You see, It was for this chick I've been seeing on the side. But, she isn't into diamonds and she suggested I should give it to you instead, " he said with a smile.

I laughed, and he took the necklace out of the box.

He unclasped the lock on the necklace, nad draped it around my neck, securing it in place.

"It's beautiful, Jax. Thank you."

I gave him a kiss, and pulled him back into bed. He sat up leaning against the headboard, and I straddled him, my fingers playing with the ends of his beautiful blonde hair.

"Do you think we will be this happy in ten years?"

"No, I give us one more year tops."

I gasped and pinched his arm, making him flinch and laugh at the same time.

"You want the truth?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. It's not because you're the most beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever known. It's also because I'm at my happiest when I'm with you. I don't think that feeling will ever fade when it comes to you, Jules."

Oh dear god. I was wrong.

Right now, this day couldn't get any more perfect.

I was married to the most amazing man I know, and he was all mine.

I take back that whole not" believing in true love" thing.

Because, Jackson Teller was my true love.

And that's how it was going to stay.


	54. Attention readers

**Hey, Guys! I know I ended this story a few months back with Jax and Jules living in New York. But, the explosive storyline in season seven of Sons of Anarchy makes me want to bring this story back. If you're interested, let me know!**


	55. Going back

**Okay my amazing readers, here's the brand new chapter of something New. Just a little note: this chapter takes place the day after the epilogue. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

I opened the door to my home, excited to see my family on the other side of it after a long day at work.

Shayna was at the dinner table doing homework, Abel was watching tv in the living room, and Gracie was in the high chair next to Shayna.

"Mommy."

Abel slid off of the couch and ran over to me.

I lifted him up into my arms, giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Hey, handsome. "

I walked over to where Shayna and Gracie were.

"How are my other kids?", I touched the top of Gracie's head.

"We are good. I'm just doing a hell of a lot of homework. I think teachers gives us kids this much because they know we hate it so damn much," Shayna stated, shaking her head.

"I don't think so. "

"Easy for you to say. You were in advanced placement since kindergarten."

"Ha, smart ass. I'm sorry I'm late. Do you have any idea what you want for dinner?"

"I want pizza."

"Yeah?"

Shayna nodded.

I put Abel down, and he went back to the couch.

When I did so, I finally noticed someone was missing.

My husband.

"Shay, where's Jax?"

"Oh, he's outside on the phone."

"He's outside? For how long?"

"A little over a half hour now."

Huh.

"Okay."

I walked past Abel, and opened the sliding doors to the porch.

I stepped outside, and Jax just hung up the phone.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey. Why are you outside in sixteen degree weather with no jacket on?"

Jax looked down at his wardrobe, and back up at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, mommy. It won't ever happen again," he responded playfully.

He came over to me,and wrapped his arms around my waist.

His hands slid under my blouse.

"Jax, your hands are freezing!," I jumped back from him.

"I know. I need my girl to warm them up for me."

"Sure you do. What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza. Extra pepperoni. "

"You got it."

We both stepped back inside, and I walked into the kitchen.

I picked up the house phone, and called Bari's pizzeria.

"Oh, I'm answering the door by the way."

I hung up the phone and looked at him in question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time we order from there, they send that kid who gets a woody whenever he is on the clock. He's got eyes for you."

"Jax, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. "

"He's not, actually, " Shayna chimed in.

"Thank you," Jax nodded at Shay.

"Fine. You can answer the door, babe. I'm gonna feed Gracie and Abel."

Jax acted odd the whole time we ate. I know it had something to do with that phone call he recieved before I came home.

And, I'm pretty sure I know who was on the other line.

The reason why we were in New York in the first place.

Before I cleaned up the table, I gave Gracie and Abel a bath.

Shayna helped me get them dressed.

"Jax seem off to you?", Shayna asked me after she tucked in Abel.

"Definitely. And I have an idea why," I replied, placing a new diaper on my daughter.

"Why?"

"The past came calling. That's why."

After Gracie was dressed, I rocked her lightly in my arms.

Shayna smiled as she watched Gracie's eyelids grow heavy and begin to close.

"I don't think I'll ever get married. Men are too complicated."

"No, they're not. They just try to appear that way."

I felt Gracie's head fully on my shoulder.

She was asleep.

I cradled her head and body gently, and laid her down in her crib.

She began to open her eyes again.

I turned on the mobile above her crib, and the music caused her eyes to close again.

"Can you help me clean off the table?"

"Sure," Shayna got up from the rocking chair and followed me.

It looked like Jax got a head start.

"Hey Shay, can you give Jules and me a minute?," Jax asked as she put leftovers in plastic containers.

"Sure."

She put the the lid on the last container and put it in the fridge.

"Thanks, Shay."

She nodded at Jax and went to her bedroom.

"Everything okay, babe?"

"You tell me," I placed my hand on my hip.

"Yeah."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Jules.."

"Jax, come on. You know you suck at lying to me. Just tell me the truth."

He just stood there like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"The phone call on the deck. Who was it since I have to spoonfeed this for you."

"It was one of the guys from my job."

"That's bullshit."

" No, it's not."

I shook my head, and went back to loading the dishes in the dishwasher.

He moved behind me, kissing me on my neck.

I moved away from him, and started the dishwasher.

Jax watched as she went stormed off down the hallway.

Fuck.

She knows.

She knows it was Bobby on the other line.

He went down the hallway, knowing he needed to tell his wife the truth.

I turned the shower on, and unbuttoned my white blouse.

I unzipped my skirt, and it fell to the floor.

The door opened, but I ignored it because I knew who it was.

He came behind me, resting his hands on my waist.

The air around us filled with steam, and caused our skin to create a light layer of sweat.

"You going to tell me what Charming needs now or are you going to continue lying about it?"

"No. Bobby called me. "

" What happened?"

" Since Tig's daughter was murdered by Pope, Tig retaliated and killed Pope. August Marks, his second in command, took over. Let's just say the club is at war."

"No offense Jax, but when is the club not at war with somebody?"

"That's true."

"They want you to come back."

He looked down, and I turned around to face him.

I sat up on the counter, and moved my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just hate this."

"I know you do."

"Then baby, don't go back. Please. They gave you the okay to stay with me in New York. ," my voice finally calmed and lowered to a whisper.

"Believe me, they hate doing this to me too. Shit must be really bad if Bobby can't handle it."

God, I hate it when he's right.

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I get your blessing."

"Who are you staying with?"

"My mom."

"I thought she was coming here in a couple days. She told me she found a house not too far from ours."

"This has impacted her too. She took the house off the market, and started unpacking her things."

"Jesus."

"I want you with me."

"What? You just said it's basically World War 3 there."

"I know. But, I perfer you and the kids close by me then on the other side of the country."

"Shay has school."

"Her Christmas break starts in two days. She's off from school till January."

He turned off the the water in the shower, hoping the steam would ease up so he could see his wife more clearly.

After he did so, he stood back in front of me.

"Jax, you know I want to be with you. But, we need to think about our children's safety. It's not safe for them in Charming."

He bit his bottom lip.

"I.. I just don't think phone calls will hold me over this time around ."

"Jax, don't do that. That's not fair."


	56. Chapter 56

"You and Jax are going back to Charming?," Shayna asked, coming into our bedroom, sitting next to my suitcase as I packed.

"Yeah. Christina, the nanny said it's okay if you and the babies stay with her until we get back. Her husband's a cop, so I think her house is the best bet. She's coming to pick you guys up in an hour, so make sure you have a bag ready also."

"I already do."

"How?"

"I heard you and Jax talking about it before the sex sounds came into play and I put my headphones on."

I held a hand to my face, feeling my face grow warm with embarassment.

"Jesus christ, I'm so sorry about that, Shay."

"I get it. Angry sex is the best sex there is."

"And how would you know that?"

"I was a different person before you and Jax took me in."

"You've been with us for so long, I tend to forget about that."

Jax came in with Gracie in his arm while the other was holding a fresh bottle for her.

"Hey, you almost packed," he sat by the headboard of the bed, laying Gracie in his arms. Her small arms stretched for the bottle until Jax brought the bottle's nipple to her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I replied, zipping my suitcase closed.

"Is Abel awake yet," I asked Jax before I left the bedroom to make breakfast.

"Yeah, he's awake. He's playing with his blocks in the living room. You don't have to worry about him getting something to eat. He's eating cereal as we speak."

"You left him alone with a full bowl of cereal? I won't be surprised if the kitchen walls are decorated in milk and cheerios by now."

Like Christina promised, she came to pick up the kids within the hour. The moment they stepped outside the door, the house was uncomfortably silent. I really hope the heat dies down fast in Charming, so I can come back home to our kids.

"Shit, I can't remember the last time the house was this quiet," Jax commented, placing our bags by the front door.

"Niether can I. This kind of silence is making my skin crawl."

He came over to me, placing a kiss on my lips before bringing me into a hug.

"Don't worry, we will be back home before you know it."

"We're going to Charming, Jax. When does anything go according to plan? We better get out of here or else we will miss our flight," I walked over to the front door, grabbing my car keys out of the bowl on the table next to the door.

Jax bent down, picking both of our suitcases up, following me out of the door.

We weren't in Charming until close to 5 in the afternoon.

Jax dropped me off at Gemma's while he met up with the club at a place called Scoops and Sweets since the damn clubhouse got blown up.

I knocked on Gemma's door, waiting for her to answer.

The door opened, and she gave me a friendly smile.

"Hi, baby."

"Hey, Gem."

"Come in. Sorry about the mess," she stepped aside, letting me in her home.

"It's okay," I replied, moving around the scattered boxes around her house.

"Jax meet up with the club?"

"Yeah."

"I know you're pissed, sweetheart. "

" I'm not pissed. I'm just worried. Every time I step into this town, I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen."

Gemma closed the distance between us, rubbing her hands up and down my arms.

"That's one of the unfortunate instincts we old ladies have, Julia. We either give into the bad shit or fight like hell."

I nodded, putting my suitcase on the kitchen table.

"Do you want me to help you unpack your things?"

"For a little while, yeah. The club is throwing a party for Jax later on tonight at the porn warehouse and I need to help set up for it. You think you'd be up to helping me?"

"Sure. I could use a reason to drink," I gave her a smile, and I opened the first box I laid eyes on, and started unpacking the items from the box.

"Hey Lyla," I greeted as I put the mutliple bags of booze on the bar counter in the porn warehouse.

She smiled at me, rounding the bar, pulling me into a hug,

"Hey Julia. How are things in New York?"

"Good. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm taking it day by day, ya know?"

"You and the kids should come to New York. You guys will love it. It will be a nice vacation."

"Yeah, I'd like that. You and me can have a girls' day, get to know each other better."

"Absolutely. So, what do you need me to do?", I looked around at the large warehouse.

" Honestly, you already did it," she looked inside the bags of booze I bought in with Gemma.

"Really? You don't need me to do anything else?"

"Yeah, you're coming to the party tonight right?"

"Hmmm, my husband is going to be surrounded by horny croweaters and pornstars. You bet your ass I'm coming."

She smiled, taking my hand.

"Let's go find you a dress."

"I don't know, Lyla. I'm a mom now. I can't be wearing shit where my ass is hanging out anymore."

"Just because you're a mom, doesn't mean you have to dress like one all the time. You need to show these other cock hungry bitches what you got."

"When you put it like that," I followed her to the dressing room in the back of the warehouse.

Five hours Later:

"Hey Lyla, have you seen Jules," Jax asked once he got to the warehouse.

"Yeah, she'll be here," she smiled.

As Jax walked into the clubhouse with the club, women who weren't his wife were drawn to him like a moth to a god damn flame.

"We missed you, Jax," Emily Duncan whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe, making him pull away quickly.

" I'm married, darlin'."

"You act like that's going to stop me. Remember how good it was, Jax? The way you let me ride your cock?"

"No one rides my cock quite like my wife."

Emily's jaw clenched with anger as he went up to the bar to get a drink.

A pretty blonde placed a beer in front of him, popping off the cap for him.

"It's good to have you back, Jax."

He gave her a weak smile, downing his beer.

"Jackie, you okay," Chibs tapped his back as he took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I forgot how agressive the croweaters could be."

"If anything, they're more agressive because you've been gone a while."

A pair of hands covered Jax's eyes.

"Emily, how many fucking times.."

Jax turned around, his jaw dropping as he saw me.

"I hope that look of shock is a good thing."

Of course it's a good thing. A fucking great thing. Julia was wearing a dangerously low cut red lace dress that only went past her mid thigh with matching red pumps, making her almost his height. Her usual curly hair was pin straight and her makeup was beautifully done.

"Jesus christ, babe. You look fuckin' incredible."

" You can thank Lyla. Your moment of silence got me nervous."

I caught Chibs staring at the plunging neckline.

"Hi, Chibs," I snapped him out of it, making him jump slightly.

"Hey, darlin'. It's good to see you. You look lovely," he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Teller. You better behave yourself," I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, ready to walk away.

Jax caught my hand, making me look at him in question. He turned his head, looking at Chibs.

"You mind if we pick up on our conversation later?"

"It's your party," he replied as Jax pulled me into the first room of the warehouse.


End file.
